One More Time
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, human-Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. Sam/Lennox. Don't like don't read. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This would've been uploaded sooner, but I've been on holiday for a week with no internet access at all!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 1:**

Diego Garcia was exactly the same as it had been when Sam had left it two years ago. Sam was sat in the Lennox's living room, drinking cold beer and watching the American football with Will and Epps. Sam was staying at the Lennox house until the house he, Mikaela and his two year old daughter, Alicia, would be staying in was properly furnished. Sarah and Annabelle were currently in the United States, visiting family members. They would be returning with Mikaela at the end of the week. Sam noticed the lack of Graham's presence. When he questioned Will and Epps about it they both laughed.

"Don't worry about it Sam, he's off somewhere else." Epps said. "Just concentrate on the game."

"But he's usually here." Sam frowned.

"Sam, you missed a lot whilst you were away." Will smiled. "We discovered that Graham isn't gay, he's just British."

"I don't get it. Why did you think he was gay?" Sam asked, shaking his head.

"Oh... erm... long story." Epps waved his hand dismissively, glancing at Will.

"Well anyway, what do you mean by 'he's just British'?" Sam asked.

"Are you going to explain, or am I?" Epps asked.

"You can explain." Will replied. "I want to get a chance to watch some football without Annabelle running across in front of the TV whenever goals are scored."

"Okay." Epps grinned. "Well, you know Graham has that British accent that so many women adore?"

"Yes..." Sam nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's currently seeing someone on Diego Garcia." Epps said. "He's dating Maggie Madsen."

"No way." Sam said. "How long?"

"Six months." Epps said.

"I don't believe you... this is some sort of joke." Sam shook his head.

"Believe every word he says, Sam." Will nodded. "We saw it with our own two eyes."

"And so did Glen." Epps said. "We decided to follow Graham out of the office one day and we saw him meeting with Maggie... then we saw someone moving in the bushes so we ambushed them and found out Glen was following Maggie because she had been vague with him, like Graham had been vague with us."

"You two managed to take down Glen?" Sam asked in surprise.

"We were quite surprised ourselves. Especially after Will's promotion to a desk job – I didn't think he had it in him anymore. I think Glen thought he was being attacked by some sort of wild animal. He put up quite a fight." Epps replied with a smile. He looked at his watch. "Damn, I should be getting back to Monique before she manages to lynch the kids."

"Don't you have six of them now?" Sam asked, vaguely remembering Monique being pregnant round about the time Mikaela was.

"Yep. It's another boy." Epps beamed. He stood up and walked over to the sink, placing his beer glass on the worktop. "I'll see you tomorrow, Will. Sam, get out of here before you two do something you regret."

"Yeah... I'll leave when I finish my beer." Sam said, lifting up his half full glass to Epps.

"Alright then. See ya." Epps said, going to let himself out. He thought that Will and Sam's relationship was over – he didn't know that it had started up again when Will had gone to Sam's house in America. Sam waited to hear the door slam shut and placed his beer glass down on the coffee table, then crawled over to Will on the sofa and straddled his waist. Will downed the rest of his beer and placed the glass on the stand beside him. He grabbed Sam's hips and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank God Sarah isn't back until the end of the week..." Will murmured.

"Neither is Mikaela." Sam reminded him, leaning down and placing a tender kiss on Will's lips.

"Hmmm." Will mused. "You know, we should probably get an early night. You have to try and speak with Optimus and Galloway in the morning."

"I know." Sam sighed. "What's this Galloway guy like?"

"Remember Simmons when you first met him?" Will asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, he's worse. He does everything by the book and well... he's not as mad either." Will said. "And he has a personal vendetta against me."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He says I 'pushed' him out of that C-17 we flew to Egypt in." Will replied bitterly.

"Did you?"

"No!" Will laughed. "I wish I had, but he pulled his parachute on the plane. It's a long story."

"Oh okay." Sam said. "Are you going to come with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I am." Will sighed. "I've been the main liaison between the Autobots and the humans for a few years now. I have people... and one or two robots... on each side who trust me."

"Then why can't you stop this falling apart?"

"Because I'm not you."

-----------

Sam awoke the next morning, laying in the curve of Will's body. He was feeling nervous about the meeting. He wasn't sure he wanted to go. He could feel Will's breath disturbing the hair on the back of his neck and he smiled. He couldn't believe that he had tried to give this up. Sam felt Will stirring behind him, and strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Sam smiled and rolled over so that he was facing Will and kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh morning breath." Will mumbled, burying his face in Sam's neck.

"Sorry." Sam laughed. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine." Will answered. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I didn't." Sam said. "It must be because I'm with you."

"Hmmm." Will hummed and kissed Sam's neck. "I should warn you that today is going to be a nightmare instead."

"I know." Sam groaned, leaning his head back to expose more of his neck.

"Oh yeah, Optimus wanted to see you before you meet with him and Galloway." Will said, breaking away from Sam and sitting up. "We should probably get a move on."

"Great." Sam muttered throwing back the sheets and climbing out of the bed. "I'm going for a quick shower... I forgot how hot it was here."

"I need a shower too, y'know." Will grinned, sliding out bed.

"Well, we could save some water..." Sam said, disappearing into the bathroom. Will grinned and followed him in.

-----------

"Sam, it's a pleasure to see you again." Optimus Prime said, kneeling down so that he was closer to the height of his human companions.

"Hey big guy, how's it going?" Sam asked, smiling up at Autobot leader.

"Things could be better." Optimus sighed heavily. "I have no doubt that Will has informed you of our situation?"

"I have, Optimus." Will said. "Benefits of having a desk job."

"Yes... though I believe that your promotion is somewhat involved in this situation." Optimus said. "I believe that someone wished to distance you from us – you are the human who shared command of NEST troops with me and fought alongside us for almost the whole time we have been on Earth."

"What do you mean?" Will frowned.

"Your promotion was engineered to make the bonds between us and humans more fragile – they wanted to remove you from the equation." Optimus explained. "You have always been our friend, Will."

"Who would do something like that?" Sam asked.

"Galloway." Both Optimus and Will muttered together.

"It's no secret that he wants Optimus and the others gone." Will explained to Sam.

"And he disdain for you, Will, is no secret either." Optimus said. "As much as he doesn't want to see you succeed, this is the only way he can get at you without making it suspicious. You have defied orders before, when Sam asked you to take my body to Egypt. Perhaps he has assumed that you will make a mistake or disobey someone's orders to get you... if not for a better choice of phrase... kicked out?"

"Or he could just be trying to get Will to leave." Sam pointed out. "We all know Will prefers fighting to a desk job, right?"

"You don't need to talk about me like I'm not here but yes, you're right." Will smiled. "I didn't want this promotion but I accepted it for Sarah – the best thing to do is keep the wife happy."

"I second that." Sam nodded. "Maybe Galloway is hoping you'll get sick of it and pack up and leave... you're not as young as you used to be."

"Thank you, Sam." Will rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I have noticed lighter shades appearing in your hair, particularly at the sides." Optimus said. "Would I be right in calling the colour... silver?"

"It's grey." Sam smiled. Will scowled at him.

"Anyway, we must be off." Optimus said, his voice taking a firm – if not bitter – tone. "We do not want to keep Galloway waiting."

"Feel like giving us a lift?" Sam asked. Optimus transformed and opened the doors to the cab. "Thanks Optimus." Sam grinned, climbing into the passenger seat as Will climbed into the driver's seat.

**What do you guys think of the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for how long it's taken to get this chapter uploaded. I've had a really bad migraine recently and I've got to catch up on all the school work I didn't do whilst I was on holiday. I'll try to update as regularly as possible, but I can't promise anything : )**

**Kaminari Ishihara is a character in the Transformers book "The Veiled Threat" I wanted to add her in because she's such an awesome character.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 2:**

Looking at Director Theodore Galloway, Sam could tell that he was not a man to be messed with. Galloway was standing across from Optimus Prime and Sam was standing in the middle, Will standing beside him, his face grim. Galloway was just how Will had described him – A Sector Seven Simmons, but not as mad. Optimus shifted on his feet, wondering who was going to start speaking. Will rolled his eyes when Galloway started to speak. He should've known that he would be the one to start.

"We all know why we're here, so let's get on with this." Galloway said. "You –" he pointed to Optimus Prime "– And your soldiers need to sort yourselves out or get off of our planet. You've brought us nothing but trouble."

"That is not true." Will insisted. "Without Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots, we would've been slaughtered by the Decepticons years ago. We need them to win this war."

"And you are basing this on what?" Galloway asked.

"I'm basing it on my field experience fighting alongside Autobot forces."

"And Lieutenant Colonel, when was the last time you spent any time in the field?" Galloway asked smugly.

"Eighteen months ago, in Kenya." Will replied coolly. "It's because of Kenya, that I can no longer spend time in the field and I'm stuck with this stupid desk job. You of all people should know that, Director Galloway."

"Lieutenant Colonel, perhaps we should continue this tomorrow, when you have had a chance to calm down and actually think about what you are going to say." Galloway snapped. "Mr Witwicky, perhaps you should spend some time with the Autobots and see what you have missed."

"Of course, sir." Sam nodded politely. Galloway walked away and Sam grabbed Will's arm, before he ran after the Director and furiously punched him. "Will, leave it. He isn't worth it. Come on, I want you to tell me about Kenya."

"Go ahead, you two." Optimus said, staring across the base. "The Autobots will be restless and will want to know how this meeting went. I shall fill them in."

"Do you have to?" Will sighed. "It didn't exactly go well, Optimus. I'm sorry I screwed it up but Galloway just gets to me."

"I need to tell my soldiers, Will." Optimus said. "I cannot hide things like this from them. At least they know that you are fighting for our cause. Ironhide has stood up for you many a time."

"That makes me feel even more like a failure." Will confessed. "I can't let you guys down."

"You won't." Optimus said. "I must go now. We shall catch up before tomorrow's meeting."

"Bye Optimus." Will said. Sam waved at the Autobot leader as he walked away. He walked after Will as they headed back to the accommodation blocks. "You want to know what happened in Kenya, don't you?"

"I would like to know... it doesn't sound like something you really like to talk about..." Sam said.

"Don't worry about it." Will said. "I'll tell you about it, but can we stop off at my place first? We can get changed and then head down to the beach."

"Yeah, okay." Sam smiled.

-----------

Will and Sam set up a small 'camp' on the beach – it involved a windbreak and two blankets laid on the sand, with a cooler between them, which was filled with cans of beer. Will opened a can and took a long draught from it. He placed the can down in the sand beside him and sighed. Sam sat cross legged, staring down at the sand.

"Wanna here about Kenya?" Will asked.

"Yes please." Sam replied, looking up at Will and giving him a quick smile.

"See this scar?" Will asked, bending his leg and showing Sam a scar that covered most of his knee. "I got this in Kenya."

"What happened?" Sam asked, reaching out and laying a hand on Will's knee. "Did you get attacked by a lion or something?"

"No." The corners of Will's mouth twitched. "We nearly did, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, we were fighting the Decepticons in one of the big game reserves and there was a huge explosion – I think one of Starscream's cronies let it off... Thundercracker I think. Well, me and Epps were close to this explosion and we got thrown across the reserve. I landed badly on my leg, but Epps was okay." Will smiled. "He always is."

"So how did you get the scarring?" Sam asked.

"Operations." Will replied. "They tried to do everything they could to make sure I was able to fight again, but my leg is just too weak. I was determined to get back into active service and Epps nagged Morshower. Just as they were going to approve it Galloway stepped in and got me my promotion and a desk job."

"Why did he do that?" Sam asked.

"Sarah expressed her worry about me going back to fight on numerous occasions – rather publicly. I ended up sleeping on Epps's couch for a few nights because she kicked me out of the house." Will sighed. "I accepted the promotion to keep her happy... and all of the arguing was scaring Annabelle."

"Well... she did have a point." Sam said. "If there was a risk of you not coming back, she's allowed to get hysterical about it. Especially if it saves your life."

"Sam, there's always a risk I won't come back."

"Well it was an increased risk that time." Sam smiled. "Besides, your desk job might be a good thing."

"And why is that?" Will frowned. "I won't be able to watch your back."

"But now you have an office –" Sam checked that there was no-one around and leaned in for a kiss. "– And you have desk. I can think of a couple of uses for it."

"Sam, someone might see us." Will muttered, gently pushing Sam away.

"There's no-one around." Sam insisted.

"You don't know that." Will said. "And I need to talk to you about something else, anyway."

"Really? What?" Sam asked. _I really hate it when he says he 'needs' to talk to me..._

"Did you stay in contact with Leo after you left?" Will asked.

"No. He just sort of shut himself off to me and didn't answer any of my calls so I gave up. Why?" Sam asked. _Why do we need to talk about Leo? Why can't anything just be about us anymore?_

"I need you to reach out to him for me." Will said. "He's a good soldier, believe it or not, Sam. After Hawaii he carried out a couple of missions but now he just sits in the robotics lab with the rest of the scientists. I need him in my team. I can't tell you the exact details yet, but there's going to be a big operation soon – I want him on it."

"Why do you want me to talk to him?" Sam asked. "And why did he stop fighting?"

"He... he isn't all there. Galloway dropped him from active service." Will said, fidgeting uncomfortably. "After Hawaii... Leo changed."

"What do you mean by 'changed'?" Sam asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself, Sam." Will replied. He downed the rest of his beer and checked his watch, which was on top of the cooler. "Damn. I have to go and see Morshower about this operation. Go and see Leo. I'll see you later at my house."

"Yeah, I'll catch you then." Sam smiled, watching Will gather up his stuff and walk away, heading back for the NEST base. Only then did Sam notice Will's slight limp due to his injury. _It's a good thing he isn't on the battlefield... Sarah was right not to let him go back._

-----------

Sam entered the NEST robotics lab and immediately felt out of place. Firstly – he was dressed in civilian clothing, whereas everyone else was wearing a white lab coat. Sam sighed with relief when he spotted Glen Whitmann sitting at a computer terminal with an open box of doughnuts beside him on the desk. Sam made his way over to Glen and stopped beside him.

"Hey Glen, what are you doing down here?" Sam asked.

"I work here." Glen replied. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for someone." Sam said, shaking his head dismissively. "Does Maggie work down here too?"

"Ye –" Glen was about to answer Sam's question, when it was answered for him.

"MAGGIE ARE YOU CRAZY?" A woman yelled. She was about the same height as Maggie and from Japan. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I wanted to see if an increase in radiation would have any effect on the way their mental processes work." Maggie protested, gesturing to a familiar looking decapitated head bolted down to a table.

"Isn't that Frenzy's head?" Sam asked Glen.

"Yep. Simmons had it in his basement all along." Glen replied.

"An increase in radiation NOT in a protective area!" the Japanese woman insisted.

"I didn't actually increase the radiation." Maggie said coolly. "I was just theoretically testing my idea and planning. I know better than that."

"Who is the other woman?" Sam asked.

"Kaminari Ishihara." Glen replied. "She's worked with NEST a couple of times in the past – Will and Epps know her quite well and so do the Autobots. I wouldn't get in her way if I were you – she knows martial arts and is a no nonsense person."

"I don't plan on getting in her way. I just need to find Leo." Sam said.

"Oh."

"What?"

"Well... good luck with that." Glen frowned. "We don't get much out of Leo these days... not since Hawaii really..."

"Oh okay." Sam said. "I'll see you later Glen."

"See you later." Glen said, turning his attention back to the box of doughnuts. Sam walked past Maggie and Kaminari, who were still bickering. Sam stopped and sighed. He turned around and walked back, standing in front of Maggie and Kaminari.

"Erm... excuse me..." Sam said meekly.

"WHAT?" Maggie and Kaminari both turned to face him and snapped. Sam took a step back and held his hands up in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" Sam exclaimed. "I just need someone to tell me where Leo is!"

"Oh. Right." Maggie said, composing herself. Kaminari shot her a steely glare and stalked away. "I don't know if he'll say much to you, Sam..."

"I know. I've been told. Can you just tell me where he is?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Maggie nodded. "Just go down the hall and it's the second door on the right. Good luck."

"Thanks."

-----------

Sam knocked on the door Maggie had directed him to. There was no answer. He knocked again and leant his forehead against the door, sighing and closing his eyes. He remembered the last time he had seen Leo, at the hospital in Hawaii. He had been ashamed to let people see him with the burns he had obtained from killing Alice. Sam knocked harder on the door. He received no answer again and his hand went to the door handle. He turned it slowly and pushed the door open, cautiously walking into the room. Leo was sat hunched over a desk, clearly working on something mechanical. Sam could see it was a gun when he stepped further into the room. He recoiled when he saw Leo's face. There were burn scars on his face. Sam wondered why he hadn't got them healed or concealed with all the money he had.

"Leo?" Sam asked quietly, stepping forwards again. He didn't get a reply. "Leo, it's Sam. I came to see how you are."

"..."

"What are you making?" Sam asked, leaning on Leo's desk and looking at him. "Leo?"

"Go away Sam." He hissed. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well I want to talk to you." Sam said, sitting on Leo's desk. "How've you been?"

"How does it look like I've been?" Leo snarled. "Look at my face, Sam."

"Yeah... why didn't you get that sorted out?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to keep them." Leo replied. "I gave all of my money to NEST. I'm going to kill the Decepticons so all of this is over. So you leave me alone."

"Leo, I want to help you."

"You've done enough. All of this is your fault."

"Leo –"

"No. It is your fault. You're the one who made them come to Earth. Your family found Megatron buried in the ice." Leo growled. "All of this is your fault. It's time you accepted the blame for it."

"At least you've had a relatively normal life, Leo." Sam snapped. "I've been running from this ever since I was at high school. I've always been involved in this war – you can just pick everything up and walk away whenever you want."

"Get out."

"I don't plan on staying." Sam stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. _I can tell Will I tried. Leo's a lost cause – lost in his own misery._

**Phew that's the end of that chapter. Review please : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Petr Andronov is also a character in "The Veiled Threat".**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 3:**

Will felt his heart sink when he looked at the map displayed on the screen. It was a map of Russia – one of the countries America had the most trouble with. Will was pretty sure the Russians would not approve a large task force made up of British and American soldiers infiltrating their country, even if it was to destroy the Decepticons. Will raised a hand to speak. Morshower nodded to him.

"How do we know the Decepticons are really in Russia?" Will asked.

"We've received reliable intel from Russian NEST agents." Morshower replied. "I know we're all nervous because it's Russia, but they have agreed to full co-operation if it gets rid of the Decepticons."

"But they'll still have major trust issues." Will mumbled.

"Yes they will." Morshower said. "But so will we. Petr Andronov, the Russian Artificial Intelligence specialist is going to be our liaison. You and Epps have worked with him in the past, so you know if we can trust Petr."

"Yes, we can trust Petr." Will nodded. "Who's going to be our liaison?"

"You are."

"No." Will said, standing up. "Sir, you can't do this to me. I'm going to Russia to see this thing through. I'm not staying here when everyone else is on the other side of the world kicking Decepticon ass. Please, just let me go on this mission."

"Will, I can't." Morshower sighed. "You'll endanger yourself and everyone else on the mission. I have to follow health and safety. We need you here."

"You said it yourself – when I got given a desk job it was the worst thing that ever happened in NEST. Who else are you going to have in command? You know Epps said he doesn't want to be in command again and I'm closer to the Autobots than anyone else – except Sam – but you can't put him in charge. You have to let me go, Morshower."

"When you put it that way..." Morshower sighed. "How did your meeting with Galloway go this morning?"

"We had to reschedule." Will said. "I'm afraid that I lost my temper and well, he decided it would be best to continue another time."

"We don't have time for you to lose your temper with Galloway." Morshower snapped. "The Autobots grow more uneasy every day and our soldiers with them. There are already enough communication problems. I need you to fix this thing, and fast. That's why we brought Witwicky back. Where is he now?"

"He went to the robotics lab earlier. He might be at home now." Will answered.

"I want you to fetch that boy and take him to the Autobot hangar. Show him why we need him. Maybe then he'll be able to talk to Galloway where you cannot." Morshower instructed. "If you screw up again, you're staying here. No Russia."

"I understand." Will said. He saluted the General and turned to walk out of the room.

"Will." Morshower called. Will stopped and turned to face him. "Don't screw this up. I need you in Russia – even if I'm possibly going to lose my job for it. We need results."

"Thank you, sir."

-----------

Will walked into his apartment and found Sam sitting on the couch, staring blankly ahead of him. Will sat down next to Sam and reached out, patting him on the leg. Sam must have seen Leo after all. Sam rested his head on Will's shoulder and moved closer to him, sighing lightly. Will kissed Sam on the forehead, resting his lips on Sam's forehead.

"How did it go with Leo?"

"Did you know he blames me?"

"I guessed."

Silence.

"Sam, I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To the Autobot hangar."

"Why?"

"Morshower wants you to see why we need you so badly." Will said. "He says that maybe you'll be able to step into my place in talks with Galloway if I lose my temper again."

"Okay." Sam said. "Can we talk later though? About Leo?"

"Yeah, of course." Will smiled. "We just need to stop at the armoury on the way."

"The armoury?"

"Regulation states that humans aren't allowed to enter the hangar unarmed." Will explained. "You'll see why when we get there. Just stick with me and you'll be fine... in fact, you'll probably be fine anyway. Optimus won't let anything happen to you."

"So why do you need a weapon?"

"Sunstreaker."

"Oh."

-----------

"Are you going in there, sir?" Graham asked. He was standing guard outside the Autobot hangar with three other soldiers. All of them were heavily armed and all of them were wearing serious expressions on their faces. Sam couldn't help but feel a little scared of going into the Autobot hangar. Will shifted the sling that housed sabot launcher that he was carrying on his back to a more comfortable position.

"Yes I am, and Sam's coming with me." Will replied. "How's it been today?"

"Quieter than usual." Graham said. "If I'm honest, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing though."

"Okay Graham, thanks." Will said. "I'll knock twice when we need letting out."

"Wait – you mean, they lock us in there?" Sam asked, looking from Will to Graham. Both of them nodded. "Are you being serious? I thought they were dangerous to us now... well, more dangerous. Why the hell do we get locked in?!"

"The door has to be locked at all times for security reasons." Graham explained. "If you're scared, you don't have to go in there..."

"I'm not scared." Sam snapped. "I'm just being cautious."

"Whatever Sam." Will grinned. "Let us in, Graham."

"Sure." Graham said. He pulled down a lever and pressed some buttons. "See you when you get out."

"If we do." Sam muttered under his breath. Will stepped through the door and Sam followed him. They heard the door close and lock behind them. "And you guys are sure they can't break through that door?" Sam whispered.

"We hope they can't." Will whispered back. He cleared his throat. "Optimus, can you give us some light please?" Will grabbed Sam and pulled him back towards the wall. Sounds of metal changing shape were heard and suddenly the hangar was illuminated by several pairs of Autobot optics. "Guys, you know we don't have eyesight as good as you. A little more light please?" car headlights came on suddenly, making Sam jump.

"Greetings, Will." Optimus said. "It is good to see you in here, Sam. Now you can see how much our relationship with the humans has deteriorated."

"I could see it from the outside, big guy." Sam said, looking around. He saw Will clutching his sabot launcher out of the corner of his eye. Will's eyes were flicking from Sunstreaker to Optimus and back again. _It must be bad, for Will to even think of bringing a weapon in here. I wonder why he has to protect himself from Sunstreaker._

"Morshower thought it would be a good idea for Sam to come and see you guys." Will said, his eyes still flicking from Sunstreaker to Optimus. Sam made a mental note to ask him about it later. "He thinks Sam should be able to see for himself why we needed him back."

"I agree with him." Optimus said. "Give Morshower our thanks. Sam, come closer so that we can see each other easier." Optimus knelt down and Sam took a step towards the Autobot leader. Will nudged him forward again and smiled when Sam turned to face him and scowled.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Look around you, Sam." Will cut in, stepping forwards. "They shouldn't be locked in this hangar when we don't need them to fight battles for us. They have as much of a right to freedom as us. Without the Autobots, we would all be dead by now."

"Will is right." Optimus said. "We have fought for your race so many times, Sam. We need you to fight for our race."

"I can't do it." Sam said. "They're not going to listen to me."

"How do you know that, Sam?" Optimus asked.

"Look at me. I'm the one who started all of this – this war is all my fault. If only I hadn't been so stupid and..."

"There you go, Optimus." Sunstreaker snapped, stepping forwards. "I told you the humans wouldn't help us. They want us to stay in here and rust."

"I didn't say that..." Sam insisted.

"No, not yet." Sunstreaker snarled. "We should bust out of here ourselves and hunt for the Decepticons without the humans."

"And how's that going to help anyone, Sunstreaker?" Will demanded. "For starters, you don't even know where the Decepticons are. I do. No-one has ever said that they want you to stay locked in here and rust but you gave us no choice when you started making irrational decisions and placing our soldiers lives in danger."

"I will not be lectured by an insignificant human!"

Well this 'insignificant human' is going to give you a lecture!" Will fumed. "You've placed my men in danger countless times, Sunstreaker and you don't follow orders! No wonder we have you locked up in here – you're dangerous and you're a loose cannon."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Sunstreaker aimed one of his guns at Will, who raised his sabot launcher in defence.

"Sunstreaker! Stand down! We do not harm humans!" Optimus ordered, pushing Sam towards the back wall of the hangar with one of his large hands.

"This is what I mean!" Will snapped. "Are you sure you're really an Autobot, Sunstreaker? You act more like a Decepticon sometimes!"

"WHY YOU –" Sunstreaker fired at Will.

"IRONHIDE!" Optimus roared as he pulled Will out of the way. Ironhide tackled Sunstreaker to the ground, aiming one of his cannons at the other Autobot. "Keep him covered whilst I get Sam and Will out of here."

"Of course, Optimus." Ironhide growled, glaring down at Sunstreaker. Sure, Will's Decepticon comment had been uncalled for... but he had made a point. Sunstreaker was selfish and had placed many humans in danger.

"Chromia, disarm Sunstreaker." Optimus ordered. He was still clutching Will in one of his hands. He leant down and picked Sam up in the other and carried them both towards the hangar door. Optimus placed Sam on his shoulder and knocked on the hangar door twice. The knocks echoed around the now silent hangar – Sunstreaker's attack had shocked everyone into silence. Graham was standing in the doorway when it opened. Optimus plucked Sam off his shoulder and placed him on the ground beside Graham. He placed Will down beside them. "Will, don't come back for the next couple of days. Sunstreaker is one to hold a grudge."

"Optimus, I'm sorry." Will sighed. "I don't know what came over me but you know I just can't get along with him."

"I know, Will." Optimus said. "Though there was no need for the Decepticon comment."

"It just slipped out. I'm sorry, Optimus. I really didn't want to cause more trouble, with things being strained already." Will said.

"There is no need for you to apologise, Will." Optimus said. "Sam, I am sorry that you cannot find it in yourself to help us. I thought you were arguing our case against Galloway. I would be lying if I did not express my disappointment."

"Optimus... I wish I could... but I've seen the consequences of my actions... I just can't." Sam said, hanging his head in shame. He didn't want to look into the optics of the Autobot leader.

"Optimus, I need you to go back inside." Graham said softly. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Optimus nodded. "Will, I'll speak with you tomorrow. We shall discuss what we are going to do."

"See you tomorrow, Optimus." Will sighed, watching the doors close, shutting Optimus back in the hangar with the rest of the Autobots. He turned to face Sam and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You're coming with me." He growled.

"Will, are you and Epps going down the pub again tonight?" Graham asked. Will paused and shook his head.

"I'm not, but I'm not sure if Epps is. You'll have to ask him." Will replied.

"Okay, thanks Will."

"Bye Graham." Will dragged Sam away.

-----------

Will slammed Sam against the wall of the apartment block and grabbed fistfuls of the front of his shirt. He had never been this angry with Sam before, but after what had just happened, he felt he had no choice. Sam looked up at Will with terrified eyes. Will had never used physical violence against him. Why was he doing it now?

"What the hell happened in there, Sam?" Will demanded. "Why did you suddenly decide that no-one is going to listen to you and you can't help Optimus and the others?"

"You weren't there when I went to see Leo!" Sam snapped, struggling to get out of Will's grasp. "He told me everything was my fault, Will. It made me think. It all is _my_ fault and no-one is going to listen to me! When all of this started I was just a kid! Galloway isn't going to let us win – he's higher than both of us, Will. He can just overrule whatever we say and you don't exactly help when you lose your temper with him!"

"Oh, so now it's MY fault?" Will asked. "I'm not the one who's going to give up on helping my friends. I owe more to Optimus and the others than I owe anyone in my own race, except for maybe Epps. Ironhide has saved my life countless times and so has Optimus! He's saved our entire planet!"

"I know he has!" Sam argued. "Just remember, I'm the one who saved him!" he ducked under Will's arm and stormed away. Will watched Sam walked away and punched the wall with his fist. He cradled his fist and saw the blood where he had split his knuckles. He headed for the robotics lab – they had a first aid kit there and it was time that he had a chat with Leo himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 4:**

"Lieutenant Colonel, I must protest –" Kaminari started to say but it was already too late. Will forced his way into the room Leo spent most of his time in and pushed him out of his chair. Leo and the chair fell to the floor with a crash. Will crouched down beside Leo and pushed him onto his back. He looked up at Kaminari.

"Kami, how many times have I told you to call me Will or Lennox?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Leo exclaimed.

"What the hell did you say to Sam?" Will demanded. "And I tell you now, Leo. If I don't like what I hear I will punch you in the face."

"Will!" Kaminari exclaimed. Will stood up and glared down at Leo.

"What do you care?" Leo spat. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that he's –" Will kicked Leo in the side before he could say anything. Leo rolled onto his other side, gasping for breath.

"Will! Stop it, or I'll call security!" Kaminari yelled.

"Kami, will you just shut up?"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm going to find security!" She stormed out of the room, intent on having Will removed from the robotics lab... and she was considering banning him permanently.

"Look here, Leo. You're not the only one who's suffered in this war, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and grow some balls." Will snapped. "Stop blaming Sam for something that was completely out of his control! You wanted to be a part of it Leo, and you got your wish. Remember that sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for."

"Will..." Leo wheezed. "I'm sorry... just stop kicking the crap out of me."

"No!" Will snapped. "Because of you, Sam doesn't want to be involved in anything anymore! Because of you, Sam's not going to help me fight to keep Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots here! This is all your fault Leo!"

"Well, what can I do?" Leo asked, getting his breath back. "I've already given all of my money to NEST. What more can I do?"

"You can fight alongside me." Will replied. "There's going to be a big operation going down soon, Leo. It's gonna be like nothing else we've done. I want you to join the team – get your shot at the Decepticons. Avenge what happened to you."

"Will, I don't want to." Leo sighed, propping himself up on his elbows. "Before Alice, I had never killed anyone. I didn't realise how horrible it felt, even if she was an evil deceptive bitch and a robot... but I think I loved her. I can't kill anyone again. It feels as though I lost a part of myself when I killed her – I don't know who I am anymore. Please, don't make me kill again."

"Oh. I didn't realise you felt like that about her..." Will said, now feeling this conversation had become slightly awkward. "Just consider what I said, please? You made a good soldier in Kenya – and there you didn't kill anything. Just think about what I said."

"Sure." Leo said. Security ran into the room, followed by Kaminari. Epps and Simmons were working the security team that day.

"Get him out of here." Kaminari snapped, pointing at Will. "Just you wait until Morshower hears about this."

"Kami, it's fine." Leo assured her, getting to his feet. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"I don't care. I want him removed."

"Will, what the hell have you done?" Epps asked, looking from Leo – who was still on the floor – to Will, who was standing over him, a grimace plastered on his face. Simmons walked over to Leo and helped him get to his feet. "You're crazy. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"I can see myself out." Will snapped, snatching his arm away from Epps and walking out of the room. Epps shrugged at Leo and followed Will out of the room. Simmons inspected a cut on Leo's head, where his head made contact with the floor when Will had pushed the chair over.

"Leo, I think you might need stitches." Simmons said. "It's a pretty bad cut."

"Can you take him to medical?" Kaminari asked. Simmons nodded. She turned to Leo. "Leo, I need to know – why did Will attack you?"

"Kami, seriously. Don't worry about it." Leo reassured her. "I deserved it, okay? Just drop it."

"Come on kid, I'll take you to medical." Simmons said, helping Leo steady himself.

"How many times do I have to tell you, _old man_. I'm not a kid anymore." Leo scowled.

"Less of the cheek you." Simmons said. "Or I'll ask the medics if I can stitch you back up myself."

-----------

"What the hell happened there?" Epps called after Will, following him out of the robotics lab. Will stopped and turned around to face his best friend. His hands were in his pockets and he was scowling. "Come on, Will. I just wanna know why you attacked Leo. You've never used violence against anyone on our side... well, except for the Hoover Dam when you pulled a gun on Simmons... but you've never physically beat someone on our side."

"I don't know what came over me, Epps." Will sighed. "It's just been a tough couple of days, what with the talks with Galloway and the Autobots and Sam coming back..."

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Epps asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Will lied.

"Will, you and Sam are seeing each other again. You can't hide it from me." Epps said. "I thought something was up when we watched the game the other night."

"Epps, there is nothing going on between me and Sam. That's history." Will grimaced. He didn't want Epps to know what was really going on. He was tired of his best friend's countless lectures about his relationship with Sam and what could've happened if Sarah found out.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Epps sighed.

"Oh yeah, Graham wants to know if you're going for a drink tonight. He asked me earlier but I'm not going. I'm busy." Will said.

"Doing what?" Epps asked. He couldn't hide the suspicion in his voice.

"I'm going to the shooting range. I need to keep on form." Will replied. "And it'll help me clear my head about everything that's happened – I need to think straight tomorrow. I have to meet with Galloway again."

"Have you ever thought that you're doing too much?" Epps asked. "You do tons of paperwork during the day, you've made yourself the liaison between Galloway and the Autobots and you're working to save the Autobots. You also brought Sam back to help you, you've got to plan this big operation for Morshower and now you're taking it out on other people, like Leo. What did he do? Is everything okay, Will?"

"I'm just a little stressed... I didn't meant to hurt Leo. He might have ruined everything though – Sam was near enough the only chance the Autobots had." Will sighed. "It's never been the same after Kenya – I just have to keep myself busy. I guess I'm still adjusting to this stupid job. I want to be back on the front lines, fighting alongside the Autobots. At least I had something to direct my anger at."

"Maybe you should take a couple of days off – spend some time with Ironhide. I'm sure you two can find something to shoot at... just make sure it isn't Galloway." Epps smiled.

"You've taken all of the fun out of that suggestion you horrible person." Will grinned. Epps slapped him on the back. "Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome." Epps said. "If you need anything else, just give me a call. I better go back to work. See you later."

"See you later Epps."

"Will – what about your knuckle?" Epps asked, gesturing to Will's blood tainted hand.

"Oh. It's not like it'll kill me. I'll patch myself up when I get home."

"You sure you won't come for a drink tonight?"

"I'm sure."

-----------

Sam was sitting on the floor in the corner of Will's apartment, hugging his knees close to his chest. Will had never lost his temper with him like that before – Will had never lost his temper with anyone like that before. Something must have happened in the between Hawaii and now. Everyone had changed – especially now they resented the Autobots. Where had that come from? Will had mentioned Sunstreaker endangering the lives of soldiers. What had happened? The apartment door swung open and Will walked in, cradling his hand. He spotted Sam sitting in the corner and walked over to him and crouched in front of him.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Will asked.

"I'm fine." Sam sighed. "What did you do to your hand?"

"I kinda punched a wall." The corners of Will's mouth twitched slightly.

"Let me have a look." Sam said, gesturing at Will to come closer. Will sighed and sat down in front of Sam with his legs crossed. He held out his hand and looked away. Sam took Will's hand in his and looked at the blood on his knuckles. "It's not too bad. It's started to form a scab anyway." He kissed Will's knuckle.

"I'm sorry I lost it at you earlier." Will said, stroking Sam's cheek. "I've just been so angry..."

"It doesn't matter." Sam smiled. Will leant forwards and kissed him on the forehead. "Will, can I ask you a question?"

"Sam, you know you can ask me anything."

"What... what happened, after I left? Everything's changed... you've changed..." Sam murmured. "And you said that Sunstreaker's put soldier's lives in danger. What happened? I understand if you don't want to tell me... but I want to know."

"I'll tell you... I'll tell you everything I can. There are some things I don't want to talk about. I want to forget they ever happened, okay?" Will asked. "If I don't want to talk about it, we don't."

"Of course." Sam nodded.

"Hang on a sec, let me get comfortable." Will stood up and walked over to the sofa, sitting down on it. He gestured to Sam and the younger man walked over. Will pulled Sam down onto the sofa next to him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips to Sam's in a soft kiss. "That's better."

"I thought so." Sam grinned. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." Will smiled. "I love you too." He sighed heavily. "Anyway, you wanted to know what happened to make everything change. It happened in Kenya... everything happened in Kenya."

**I'm ending this chapter here so I can have a REALLY long flashback in the next one. Reviews are love and they motivate me to write :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 5:**

_**Flashback: Kenya, Eighteen months ago**_.

_ The Savannah grassland was hot. Too hot. Will Lennox banged his fist on the dashboard of the Detroit Diesel he was sitting in the cab of. He didn't care if Optimus Prime had the air conditioning on full blast. It was still too hot. Optimus slowed to a stop and Will climbed down from the cab. It was hotter outside, but it was far too cramped in the cab with Leo, Graham, Epps and a couple of other soldiers. Will unscrewed the cap on his water container and poured some of it into his cupped hand, then splashed it on the back of his neck. Epps jumped down from the cab and walked over to Will._

_ "Damn, it's too hot here." Epps sighed._

_ "At least it's not ALL desert here." Will grinned. When he and Epps had been posted to the Gulf, Epps had complained about it being all desert. Will was never going to let him forget it and enjoyed every opportunity he got to tease his best friend. Epps scowled at him and gestured to the rest of the troops._

_ "Okay guys, ten minute break!" Epps called. Soldiers became to appear from inside Autobots in their vehicle forms and climb out of the normal assault vehicles. Epps turned back to Will. "Do you think we're going to find anything out here?"_

_ "We saw all of the evidence, Epps." Will sighed, looking around. There was nothing but grassland for miles and a few animals grazing in the distance – they looked like zebra, but Will couldn't tell through the heat haze. "The Decepticons are here. They're just hiding."_

_ "Yeah, they're damn good at that." Epps scowled._

_ "Epps, just cheer up. How long have we got left in this God forsaken place?" Will asked, patting his friend on the shoulder._

_ "However long it takes to find some damned Decepticons." Epps grumbled. "I just wanna go home, Will. I wanna see my wife and kids again. We've been away for too long. Don't you feel like that too?"_

_ "I do, Epps. More than anything." Will sighed. Leo walked over to them, kicking up dust from the ground as he approached._

_ "Major, can I talk to you?" Leo asked._

_ "Of course you can." Will replied. "Epps, can you start getting people back in the cars?"_

_ "Sure." Epps said, walking over to a group of soldiers who were laughing and talking about something. Will gestured to Leo and walked over to a nearby baobab tree which towered above the ground. Will leant against the tree and folded his arms._

_ "What's on your mind, Leo?"_

_ "I want to resign when we get back to Diego Garcia." Leo confessed. "I just don't want to fight anymore... I don't really want to be involved anymore. I've given everything to NEST to fight the Decepticons. I'm not going to give them my life too."_

_ "I understand what you're saying, Leo." Will sighed. "I really do, but I need to know what you want to do afterwards. You know the government aren't going to let you run amok around the world without placing tabs on you."_

_ "I'll stay with NEST, but I'm not going to fight anymore." Leo insisted. "Can't you get me a job in robotics or something?"_

_ "I can try Leo, but –" Will was interrupted when the ground began to tremble. Then he realised that it was the baobab tree that was moving. Will stepped away in alarm and tore his sabot launcher from the sling on his back and aimed it at the tree. The tree began to open up, and out of it came Megatron. "LEO, GO AND GET THE OTHERS!"_

_ "I'M GOING!" Leo yelled back and turned to run back to the convoy. The Autobots and NEST soldiers were already moving, getting ready to assault the Decepticon leader. Megatron plucked Will up from the ground and held him upside down in front of his face. Will screamed and fired a shot into Megatron's shoulder and the Decepticon leader dropped him to the ground. Will ducked and covered his head protectively as Optimus jumped over his head and engaged Megatron. Graham ran over to him and helped him to his feet._

_ "Talk to me Graham, what's going on?" Will asked._

_ "To be honest, I don't know. There's too much smoke." Graham replied._

_ "Smoke...?" Will asked, gazing around. The smoke wasn't there before... it had just been heat haze... "FIRE!"_

_ "What do we do?" Graham asked. _

_ "I want you to tell everyone to stick with their Autobots!" Will ordered. "Get Sunstreaker and Ratchet started on putting the fire out! I want Ironhide, Bumblebee, Chromia and Sideswipe searching the area for other Decepticons. Wherever Megatron is, they won't be far!"_

_ "Yes sir!"_

_ "And Graham – where's Epps?" Will asked, looking around. Whenever there was danger, Epps was meant to come to him and they would go and find Ironhide. The weapon's specialist didn't need as big a human escort as the rest of the Autobots – just the two of them were good enough._

_ "I don't know." Graham said, looking around as well. "I'll see if I can find him."_

_ "Tell him to find me or 'Hide!" Will called after Graham as he ran off, disappearing into the smoke. Will didn't realise how much smoke there actually was until he lost all sight of Graham. He couldn't see anyone. Will staggered forwards, clutching his sabot launcher and looking around. He ducked as Sideswipe and a Decepticon who looked like Barricade flew over him, bouncing along the ground, making loud clanging noises. Will cautiously ran forwards through the smoke again, coughing. He eventually stumbled and found himself laying across Ironhide's foot. The Autobot weapon's specialist looked down at him._

_ "Oh good, I found you." Ironhide said, looking down at Will and picking him up and placing him back down on the ground on his feet. "Where's Epps?"_

_ "I haven't seen him!" Will said. He was starting to panic now. "I thought he might be with you."_

_ "Well he isn't." Ironhide said. "We have to find him."_

_ "We need to get rid of this smoke!" Will yelled. "Do you know how Ratchet and Sunstreaker are doing with the fire?"_

_ "I'll just check." Ironhide was silent for a few seconds. "Damn it."_

_ "What?" Will asked. "What's happened?"_

_ "Ratchet is putting out the fire but Sunstreaker isn't." Ironhide growled. "He ran off to help Sideswipe because he was in trouble."_

_ "What's happened to my soldiers?" Will demanded._

_ "... Ratchet... says there are only three life signs out of five soldiers. I'm so sorry, Will." Ironhide said. "Two of them burnt to death."_

_ "I'm going to kill Sunstreaker." Will growled. "Any sign of Epps?"_

_ "No, none."_

_ "Damn it." Will hissed. "Ironhide, I want you to go and put the fire out. I'm going to find Epps."_

_ "But –"_

_ "No buts, 'Hide. I need you to save my troops. I'll be back." Will ran off into the smoke, looking for any sign of his best friend. He spotted Starscream, holding something in one of his clawed hands. Epps's unconscious body. Will ran forwards and aimed his sabot launcher at Starscream. "Don't make me get Ironhide – we'll blow your legs off again."_

_ "Silence, human." Starscream hissed. "Or your friend dies."_

_ "Damn it Starscream, what do you want?" Will asked, lowering his sabot launcher. He wanted to shoot Starscream... but he couldn't put Epps at risk like that._

_ "What makes you think I want anything? Catch me if you can!" Starscream cackled and took to the air, still clutching Epps in his grip. Without thinking, Will slung his sabot launcher over his shoulder and ran after Starscream. The Decepticon wanted him to follow him – he could tell by the way Starscream stayed just visible through the smoke. Will ran past Chromia, who was fighting off one of Starscream's new Seekers – Will vaguely remembered the names Thundercracker and Skywarp._

_ "WILL!" Chromia yelled, kicking Skywarp in the face. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She shot Skywarp in the chest armour and transformed, speeding after the human soldier. She saw that he was following Starscream and skidded to a halt in front of him. "Come on, you can chase him faster on me."_

_ "Thanks Chromia." Will said, climbing onto the motorbike and revving the engine. They sped through the grassland together. "Starscream has got Epps."_

_ "Oh no..." Chromia said. Will felt the motorbike accelerate underneath him. "We have to rescue him."_

_ "Just look out for yourself, Chromia. Ironhide won't forgive me if anything happens to you." Will said._

_ "For Primus's sake, Will." Chromia snorted. "Ironhide needs to learn that I can protect myself."_

_ "He loves you Chromia, that's why he gets so protective." Will smiled. "I'd be the same if Sarah decided to don some armour and join me on the battlefield."_

_ "Yes, but women of our race have ALWAYS thought in wars, unlike yours." _

_ "This is true." Will said. "Starscream landed in that village ahead."_

_ "I'm on it." Chromia said. They pulled into the village, taking shelter behind one of the mud huts built by the Masai people. Will dismounted the motorbike and Chromia transformed, staying low. "So what's the plan?"_

_ "I didn't really think of one..." Will confessed. He shook his head. "Starscream knows we're going to try and avoid all human injuries, so we'll try to draw him out of the village. That's what he's expecting."_

_ "So what are we going to do?" Chromia asked._

_ "I'm not sure he knows you're with me..." Will replied. "I'll go out and try and bargain with him. Whilst I'm doing that, you need to sneak around behind him – we want to free Epps, not start a battle with him. Got it?"_

_ "Yes." Chromia nodded. "What if... what if it doesn't go how we planned?"_

_ "It's going to work, Chromia." Will said._

_**End flashback.**_

-----------

"Did it work?" Sam asked, staring intently at Will's face. The older man was shaking and there were tears welling in his brown eyes. "Will, you don't have to tell me anymore..."

"No, you should know." Will sniffed, wiping his eyes. "We managed to rescue Epps... but he had to go into hospital for a few days. We didn't know if he was going to make it. But Starscream burnt the village... and he cut down everyone. All of the villagers... the women, the children... everyone else arrived too late... except for Leo. He forced me to let him move to robotics after that. I know you didn't see Chromia properly in the hangar, but... she's handicapped. I watched Starscream nearly destroy her... her CPU or something took a critical hit... she's like me, Sam. She can't fight anymore. We can't let her because we never know when she might shut down or freeze up or something. You're lucky you weren't around to see 'Hide afterwards."

"When did you injure your knee?" Sam asked.

"After that battle." Will replied. "We chased the Decepticons to one of the game reserves and then fought them again... and got chased by a lion until Ironhide scared it away." Will smiled slightly. "I don't like talking about what happened in that village because I had never seen anything like it before... not even in the Gulf. Well, nothing as bad as that. I had to tell Monique that there was a chance Epps was going to make it after that... it was one of the most horrible things I've ever done... when I saw the look on her face..."

"Do you hate Sunstreaker because he went to help his brother instead of put out the fire?" Sam asked, changing the subject. He couldn't sit there and watch Will fall apart – Will was always the strong one. He was the one who picked Sam up when he was down.

"We all have to do our duty, Sam. Sunstreaker defied my orders to save his brother and two of my soldiers were killed because of him." Will sighed. "If he had stayed with them the fire would've been put out and they wouldn't have died. I've never been able to forgive him for that."

"Would you do the same, if it was me or Sarah in trouble?" Sam asked.

"I don't know... I really don't know what I would do... I like to think I would save either of you _and_ do my duty." Will confessed. "That's the problem with being human – you never know until you're placed in that situation."

"We should get some sleep." Sam said. "We have a meeting with Galloway in the morning."

"I know." Will sighed. "Are you going to back me up, Sam?"

"I have no choice..." Sam said then grinned. "I know what Leo said, but I can't leave Optimus and the others to go through this with some grunt trying to argue their case."

"Do you want me to lock you out?" Will joked.

"You won't be able to." Sam said, winding his arms around Will's neck and snuggling close to him. "Because I'm just going to cling to you and not let go."

"Oh, for God's sake. Sam – detach. I want to go to bed." Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm actually quite comfortable here..." Sam sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. Will stood up and took a step forwards, pulling Sam off the sofa. He let go of Will and hit the floor with a loud thump. Will laughed and dashed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. The door rattled behind him as Sam tried to force it open. "WILL! LET ME IN!"

"Sorry Sam, but you said we need to sleep. I can't sleep with you in here."

"Git." Sam muttered through the door. Will laughed and opened it, dragging Sam inside.

**I didn't mean for the flashback to be that long... I got slightly carried away! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** Smut!**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 6:**

"We have a meeting with Galloway and Optimus this morning..." Will muttered, kissing the back of Sam's neck and wrapping his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer. "If we're late, it's going to take some explaining... especially if we both arrive at the same time."

"I'm sure you can think of something that could be considered a reasonable excuse." Sam mumbled, rolling over to face Will.

"Like what?" Will asked, kissing Sam's neck.

"I don't know..." Sam replied, placing his hands on Will's hips. "... Something like the washing machine broke?"

"That has to be the worst excuse I have ever heard." Will chuckled. "Why would we both be late because the washing machine broke? No-one knows you've been living here with me whilst Mikaela and Sarah are away."

"I know. All of this sneaking around is killing me." Sam sighed. "I wish we didn't have to."

"You know that's not possible." Will murmured against Sam's neck. "I love Sarah, Sam. I could never hurt her like that and I know you could never do that to Mikaela. Besides, we both have families now – and Mikaela's coming home later today. It couldn't ever come out in the open."

"Sometimes I wish things were different." Sam sighed. "I really do. Sometimes I wish that I had never fallen in love with Mikaela. I wish that we had found each other sooner... after Mission City. I wish that we could be together and we didn't have to worry about our families. I wish we could run away together."

"You know I would, Sam. You mean the world to me." Will smiled, kissing Sam's forehead. "I'm going for a quick shower. You want in?"

"Yes please." Sam smiled. "I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay." Will slid out of bed and walked into the small bathroom, humming as he went. Sam watched him go and sighed. He wished there was a way he and Will could be together properly that didn't involve hurting Mikaela... and his daughter, Alicia. It still felt weird to Sam, thinking of himself as a father. He slid out of bed and followed Will into the bathroom, squeezing into the shower beside him. Will pulled Sam closer to him and began to place hot kisses on his neck. Sam moaned and leant against the glass shower door to keep himself upright.

"Will... we have to get ready..." Sam panted. "We can't be late..."

"I know." Will rolled his eyes, standing up straight. "After the meeting I'll see you in my office, okay? I know you haven't seen it yet, and I think my desk needs trying out..."

-----------

Theodore Galloway had no intention of breaking the silence between him and Optimus Prime, neither did he want to. The only reason he was here was to do business with Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox and Sam Witwicky. He wasn't here to socialise with Autobots, the very life forms he was trying to get rid of. He checked his watch. Will and Sam were already late. Galloway did not like lateness. He was a very punctual man, and believed everyone else should be so too. He adjusted his tie and sat in his chair. Optimus Prime stood beside him with no intentions of breaking the silence either. He liked silences. They gave him time to remember Elita-One, his sparkmate who had died in Egypt, seven years ago. It pained him to see Chromia and Ironhide together. They reminded him of everything he had lost. Optimus spotted Will and Sam walking towards them, into the hangar that had been cleared for the talks. He sighed with relief. If they had been any later, Galloway would've left.

"You're late." Galloway observed as Will and Sam took their seats opposite him.

"Sorry about that, sir." Will said. He had a slightly goofy grin plastered onto his face. "My washing machine broke and Sam was helping me sort it out. We didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Hmph. Shall we continue where we left off yesterday?" Galloway asked.

"I don't think we got anywhere to continue." Will replied coolly. "I think we should hear from Optimus Prime. You should listen to what he has to say, sir."

"Okay then." Galloway nodded.

"Wait, someone's coming." Optimus said. Leo appeared in the hangar doorway, carrying an old tape recorder. He set it down on the table, between Galloway and Will. Everyone turned their attention to Leo. "Leo, why have you brought a tape recorder?"

"Morshower has authorised me to record all of these meetings and send them off to NEST high command to get a decision made." Leo said. "You cannot hold meetings now without the attendance of a neutral tape recorder."

"Did Morshower really put you up to this?" Galloway asked.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Leo said, handing him some papers he had brought with him. Galloway inspected the papers and handed them back to Leo in disgust. Leo beamed smugly and took them from Galloway, folding them and sliding them into his pocket. "Everything's been authorised."

"Can we continue now?" Will asked. Leo pressed the record button and nodded. "Optimus Prime, can we hear your testimony as to why the Autobots should be allowed to remain on Earth?"

"The Autobots need to remain on Earth. Your race cannot effectively combat the Decepticons alone. You need us." Optimus said. "Yes, you may have some weapons that are effective against them but if we leave more of them will come. You will be dealing with an invasion larger than anything you could ever imagine."

"Do you have anything else to say?" Will asked.

"Yes." Optimus nodded. "Many members of my race consider Earth to be our home, after the destruction of our home planet, Cybertron. We have nowhere else to go. We must plead your world leaders for compassion. That is all for now."

"Thank you, Optimus. Director Galloway, do you have anything to say on the matter?" Will asked, turning to face him.

"Yes, I do." Galloway said, rising from his seat. "Firstly, I want to say that if you leave, the Decepticons may follow you. They may only be here to get you. Secondly, Earth is not your home. You came from somewhere in the far reaches of space and you can go back there. We have no obligation to let you stay here."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Sam exploded, getting to his feet and slamming his hands down on the table. "If not for Optimus and the other Autobots I – we would be dead by now. Or worse! We could've been enslaved by the Decepticons. You could be sitting there right now... doing... scrubbing blood off Megatron's armour! Could you see our world like that? Do you want our world like that? The only reason our world isn't like that is because of them." Sam pointed towards Optimus. "Do you feel anything towards the Autobots except for hate?"

"Sam, that's enough." Will snapped, forcing Sam back down into his chair and holding his arms by his sides. "Stop it."

"He hasn't been there, Will! He hasn't seen what the Decepticons have done!" Sam protested, struggling to get out of Will's grip. "If anyone wants the Autobots gone, it should be me! All I wanted was a normal life, but I didn't get it. I was involved in a war that was larger than I could ever imagine since before I was born. In my first week of college, I wanted to be a normal kid. On my first day, I was whisked away because Optimus Prime needed my help. I ignored him and look what happened – he ended up dead and I ended up in Egypt, looking for a way to bring him back to defeat The Fallen. So get rid of the Autobots if you want to, just remember this – they're the only ones who can save us."

"Sam, shut up. Let me deal with this." Will said. He turned to face Galloway. "Do you see why we need them to stay now? Sam's more involved in this than anyone – he always has been. Now you've heard it from him – the Autobots need to stay."

"Lieutenant Colonel, may I remind you that Mr. Witwicky is best friend's with the Autobots, much like yourself." Galloway said. "Of course he's going to say that they need to stay!"

"You're wrong, sir." Sam said, standing up. Will shoved him back down in his seat again and shook his head. They didn't need any more aggression. "There was a time when I wasn't going to stand up for them – I was blaming everything that went wrong in my life on them. Deep down... I think I wanted them to leave and never come back. I wanted it all to be a dream. I wanted to wake up sixteen years old again, on the day I visited Bobby Bolivia's garage and first met Bumblebee. I wanted something else to happen, something that wouldn't take me on the path I'm on at the moment. Then I realised something – I'm who I am because of the Autobots. If they had never come to Earth, I wouldn't be where I am now. My life would've been different. I would never have married Mikaela and I wouldn't have met everyone I'm friends with now. My life is better, even though it was never normal. I suggest this to you, Director Galloway. Maybe you should be the one who leaves. What have you ever done to save the human race?"

"Sam is right." Leo said. Everyone looked at him. Leo shrugged. "What? I was just saying! I am entitled to an opinion... we live in a free country!"

"This isn't over." Galloway hissed and gathered up his papers, storming out of the hangar. Will and Sam looked at each other. Everyone was silent.

"Did we win?" Leo asked.

"I... I think so." Will replied. "I think that was Galloway's way of giving up. The Autobots can stay!"

"I'm not sure we're in the clear, Will." Optimus said thoughtfully. "Remember Galloway's parting sentence 'this isn't over'. I don't think we've seen the last of him."

"Cheer up Optimus, we just won a great victory!" Will grinned. "Soon enough you guys might not have to be shut in the Autobot hangar all day and night."

"Hmm. Speaking of which, I must return." Optimus sighed and turned around, heading back towards the hangar. Will, Sam and Leo watched him go.

"Thanks for turning up with the tape recorder, Leo. What made you do it though?" Will asked.

"Well, I thought about everything you said and I wanted to help. I know how much of a dick Galloway is and I thought that if this was all documented properly we'd be able to play it to the NEST high command and see what they thought after hearing both testimonies." Leo grinned and pointed to the stitches on his head. "And you knocked some sense into me."

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Sam demanded.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you about that." Will rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Remember when I came back to the apartment and told you about Kenya? Well, I'd just been to see Leo... and I kind of pushed him out of a chair and kicked him in the ribs."

"What?!"

"Relax, Sam." Leo said. "I'm fine. Will didn't personally inflict the cut. When he pushed my chair over I hit my head on the floor. It's not his fault."

"Leo, I am sorry for Will's behaviour... I guess it's my fault that he even came to see you, because I told him what you said earlier." Sam said.

"Hey it's okay." Leo said. "I've just got another scar to add to my collection. Oh, and Will? You said you wanted me to come on another mission with you. I've decided I'll do it. I've got nothing better to do, and I've got a new weapon I'd like to try out."

"Awesome." Will said, slapping Leo on the back. "It's good to have you on board. Speaking of that, I should really sort that mission out... I need to speak with Morshower. First I need to go to my office and get my paperwork."

"Alright guys, I'll see you later." Leo through them a sloppy salute and picked up his tape recorder, walking out of the empty hangar, leaving Will and Sam standing in the middle.

"So, wanna see my new office?" Will flashed Sam a lopsided smile.

"I would love to see your new office." Sam grinned.

-----------

Hands fumbled at clothing as Will dragged Sam in through his office door and slammed it behind him. Will hurriedly locked the door and turned around to face Sam. He pushed Will against the door, pinning his arms either side of his head and kissing him violently. Will couldn't remember Sam ever being this dominant but who was he to complain? His jacket was the first thing to go, followed closely by Sam's. Will managed to free himself from Sam's grip and switched their positions, slamming Sam against the door. The door shuddered at the impact.

"Careful," Sam breathed between kisses. "We don't want to break your door like we broke the wall between your room and Graham's."

"Oh yeah." Will chuckled and kissed Sam's neck. "Don't worry, I'm sure we won't."

"You hope we won't..." Sam mumbled, undoing Will's tie and using it to pull the older man closer. Sam started to nuzzle his neck and dropped the tie to the ground. He started to undo the buttons on Will's shirt, kissing the skin as he exposed it. Will moaned and pushed Sam harder against the door. "I just guess I'll have to keep an eye on you..."

"Sam, stop talking." Will murmured, lifting Sam's chin and pressing their lips together. Sam undid the remainder of the buttons on Will's shirt and dropped it to the floor. It landed close to both of their discarded jackets. Will ripped Sam's shirt open, making buttons fly everywhere. He threw it to the floor and began to tackle Sam's belt and trousers. He dropped them to the ground and Sam stepped out of them, kicking them across the carpet. Will picked Sam up and Sam wrapped his legs around Will's waist and his arms around Will's neck. Will carried Sam over to his desk. Something in his back clicked. "Ouch."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I think I just did my back in..." Will replied.

"Must be because you're getting old." Sam smirked. "Can you put me down?"

"Erm... I'm not sure." Will said. "If I walk slowly over to my desk, I'm sure I can put you on there, like my original plan was." Will started to move closer to his desk, still carrying Sam, who was trying not to fidget. He didn't want to put even more strain on Will. Will reached the desk and dumped Sam on it. He stood between Sam's legs, his hands resting on Sam's thighs to support himself. He was panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, placing his hands on either side of Will's face and looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine... I'm just not as young as I used to be." Will smiled at Sam. "Remind me not to try that again."

"I will." Sam smiled and kissed Will, parting his lips to allow Will's tongue in. His hands went to the fastenings of Will trousers and he unzipped them, pushing them down to the floor. Will pushed Sam onto the desk and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He leant down and kissed Sam again. "Ugh... Will... I need you." Will climbed off of Sam and pulled him off the desk. He turned Sam around and bent him over the desk, grinding his hips against Sam's ass.

"I love you." Will whispered and grabbed Sam's hips, penetrating him with one thrust. Sam grunted and gripped the edge of the desk, knowing he wasn't going to be able to walk properly for a couple of days. He moaned loudly as he climaxed, followed closely by Will, who withdrew and slumped on the floor, leaning against his desk, panting heavily. Sam lowered himself to the floor next to Will and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Wow... we haven't done that for a while." Sam exhaled deeply, entwining his fingers with Will's and kissing the back his hand.

"Yeah..." Will sighed, leaning his head on Sam's. "Now I need someone to clean up my office. I would, but I have to talk to Morshower about this operation."

"I'll clean up... I helped make the mess." Sam grinned. "Do you feel like sharing any details on this operation?"

"Nope, not yet." Will smiled and kissed Sam on the forehead. "It's top secret."

"I'm sure I could persuade you to tell me."

"My lips are sealed on this one." Will nudged Sam away and began to pick up various items of clothing and put them back on. "I'm pretty sure you'll find out about it soon though."

"Okay." Sam said. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Will smiled and walked over to his desk, picking up a file. He leant down to kiss Sam again and walked out of the office, whistling as he walked down the corridor.

-----------

Galloway hadn't known that bugging Will's office would have given him so much to work with. The camera and the microphone he had planted whilst Will and Sam had been talking with Leo had picked up something VERY interesting. Galloway played back the footage on his computer, watching it intently. He had told Will that it wasn't over. He hadn't been lying. Galloway inserted a disk into the computer and copied the files onto it. Afterwards, he unlocked the filing cabinet and stuffed the disk in there, between several files. He locked the cabinet again and placed the key in his pocket. He wasn't a man to lose.

**Well that chapter turned out longer than I thought it would, but I'm pretty happy with it. Uh oh, Galloway is up to something... you have to read on to find out what though : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 7:**

"And you're confident you can put a successful team together?" Morshower asked, looking through the file that Will had given him. Will and Morshower had met to discuss the Russia operation over a lunch of steak and chips.

"If I wasn't sure, would I be here?" Will asked. He was staring out of the window at the thunderstorm that had suddenly started. He was meant to pick Sarah and Annabelle up from the airport later – Annabelle hated thunderstorms.

"Very true." Morshower closed the file and slid it across the table. "So who are you planning on taking?"

"Epps, Graham, Sam and Leo for foot soldiers. Besides them I wanted to bring Maggie and Kaminari along to do all of the technical stuff. Maybe Simmons too. He's got more experience than all of us." Will answered. "I was also going to take most of the Autobots. I want to take Chromia too."

"You know that's not a good idea." Morshower said. "She's damaged, Will."

"So am I, but you're letting me lead this assault." Will protested. "Come on, sir. You've seen her – since we can't let her fight it's like something's missing. She isn't complete. I'll explain the risks to Optimus and let him make the decision. He knows her abilities better than any of us."

"Fine." Morshower sighed. "I just don't want to take unnecessary risks with anything. I want this finished in Russia."

"I think we all do." Will smiled sympathetically. This war had been going on too long. Far too long.

"How soon can you leave?"

"I can have everyone briefed tomorrow and have them ready to leave the day after." Will answered. "I'm not sure how we'll be getting to Russia though. I was thinking maybe by boat. The Russian's won't be too happy with us using their airspace and I can't think of a safe drop zone for the Autobots. We don't want to land at an airport because Soundwave will be able to see us coming."

"Going by boat would take too long." Morshower shook his head. He pulled a map out from the desk drawer. "It would be easier to fly. We'll just have to sweet talk Petr into letting the government fly us in. We'll probably have to go undercover as a group of scientists or something. The Russians will be more hesitant if they find out you're a military team – even if they are willing to work with us to get rid of the Decepticons."

"I guess so." Will said. "Why the hell did they have to pick Russia?"

"Because they know they're almost untouchable." Morshower said. "Make all of your preparations, Will. I'll talk to Petr for you and so what he can do. I'll call you when I get some results. Oh – and congratulations. I heard what happened with Galloway earlier. Leo brought me the tape. I've sent it on to NEST high command to be verified and documented properly. You guys did a good job there."

"Thank you, sir." Will stood up and left the office. Outside, he was met by Galloway. Will nodded politely to him. "Are you here to see General Morshower?"

"No, actually I was here to see you. Take a walk with me." Galloway said. Will raised an eyebrow and followed Galloway out of the office area, into the stairwell. "Congratulations for earlier."

"Oh... thank you, Director Galloway." Will said. Surely Galloway hadn't come all this way to congratulate him? It was no secret that Galloway hated Will. Will resisted the temptation to make a snide remark and decided to be civil to the other man – hard as it was. "You didn't do too bad yourself. It was a good argument. So what do you want to see me about?"

"I think we should go somewhere more private before we discuss this... for your sake." Galloway's eyes flashed dangerously as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. He added: "And Mr. Witwicky's." Will froze. Galloway couldn't know... how would he know? They had been so careful... They had never hinted their relationship in front of him, had they? The only time anyone had referred to Will and Sam's secret relationship publicly was when Will had gone down to the robotics lab to have 'words' with Leo. But Will had stopped him from saying anything.

"Well... erm... let's go somewhere private." Will said, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. He wanted to sound strong and confident. He also wanted to give the impression that he had no idea what Galloway was talking about, so he didn't give anymore about him and Sam away – if that was even what Galloway wanted to talk to him about. "How about your office?"

"Why don't we go to yours?" Galloway asked.

_He knows. He knows. He knows._ Will shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't know... None of it made any sense. "I don't have my keys, so we won't be able to get in. It'll have to be your office or somewhere else."

"Okay then." Galloway said, gesturing for Will to follow him. Will considered calling Sam – but that would give it all away. He spotted Epps walking into a room further along the corridor.

"Director Galloway, I need to speak with Epps quickly. I won't be more than a minute." Will said, thinking fast. "Why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you in your office?" Galloway nodded and briskly headed off in the direction of his office. Will ran down the corridor and into the room Epps had walked into. It was one of the many storerooms, full of various files and data on the Autobots and Decepticons. "Epps, I need to talk to you, it's urgent."

"What's going on?" Epps asked. "You look like a rabbit caught in headlights."

"I need you to call Sam for me." Will replied. "Tell him to get out of my office and go home. Tell him I'll call later and explain everything... make something up to get him out of there. Galloway might have the phone lines bugged or something."

"Why? What's going on?" Epps asked. "Will, you know you can tell me."

"I know... I just need you to do this, no questions asked."

"Are you and Sam back together?" Epps asked.

"No." Will asked sharply. "We're not. Galloway just has it in for us after we had that meeting earlier... the Autobots are allowed to stay. I just need you to do this for me, Epps."

"Are you sure?" Epps asked. "Because it sure sounds like you're trying to protect your relationship."

"Epps, we're not together. Trust me. Please, just call Sam for me." Will sighed, backing out of the room and running down the corridor, heading for Galloway's office. Epps watched him go with a grimace and pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket, dialling Sam's number.

"Yo, Sam. Will wants me to give you a message." Epps said into the speaker. He sighed and began to tell Sam everything Will had told him.

-----------

Galloway's office was just like the man himself. It was clean and sharp. Nothing was out of place and the only decoration was a few wax plants on the window shelf and a photo of a smiling brunette and two children. Will assumed the woman to be Galloway's wife and the children to be his. For all he knew, it could've just been the picture that came with the frame and he had kept it in there to make him seem less lonely. Will picked up the photograph and inspected it.

"Is this your wife?" Will asked, trying to start a conversation to avoid whatever Galloway had to say.

"Was." Galloway replied. "She died in a car accident."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Will said, placing the photograph back on the desk. _Not the best choice of conversation topic..._ "What happened to your children?"

"They were in the car with her."

"I'm so sorry." Will said. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Sarah and Annabelle. It had nearly happened before and he had promised himself never to let it happen again.

"Why should you be sorry? There's nothing you could've done." Galloway said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. He put them back on. "You have a daughter, don't you? Isn't she nine years old or something?"

"Yes, she is." Will said. Had Galloway brought him here just to discuss his family?

"Hmm..." Galloway turned on the computer and typed something in. He scrolled through a couple of files and clicked the mouse. Will shifted in his seat, staring down at his hands in his lap. What was Galloway looking for? Galloway turned the computer screen around to face Will and hit the enter key. Will felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he saw the events that had taken place earlier in his office unfold on the screen. "Bear in mind, this isn't the only copy. Would you want your nine year old daughter to see this? What's her name?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Will growled through gritted teeth. He was shaking with anger. Somehow, Galloway had managed to film him and Sam. He didn't know how, but it looked like there was a camera hidden in his office... or maybe several of them. Someone had bugged his office. Will knew it was Galloway and he could guess why. "Is this all because the Autobots are staying? Look Galloway, I don't know who the hell you think you are to get rid of them and put our whole planet in danger from the Decepticons."

"I'd watch what I say if I were you." Galloway glared. "This video might find its way into your wife's hands... or maybe she'll receive some screenshots in the post. Her name's Sarah, isn't it?"

"Are you threatening me?" Will asked.

"Yes Will, it would seem I am."

-----------

Sam and Epps were sitting on the sofa at Epps's house, watching the TV. Sam kept checking his watch. He would have to go and meet Mikaela and Alicia up at the airport soon and possibly Sarah and Annabelle if Will was gone much longer. A few seconds later, Will staggered in through the front door, completely soaked. Sam jumped up from the sofa and ran over to Will, trying to make it less obvious he was inspecting Will's body through the material that was plastered against him. Epps followed at a calmer pace. Will wrung the water out of the bottom of his shirt, a disgusted expression on his face.

"Will, you'll ruin the carpet." Epps said. "Monique will crucify you."

"Sorry." Will sighed. "Is there anywhere I can go to dry out?"

"Go into the bathroom and get out of those clothes. I'll get you some of mine." Epps offered, directing Will upstairs to the bathroom, following him up the stairs. "What happened? You look like you've been swimming!"

"Didn't you hear the storm?" Will scowled. "The rain was so heavy I basically did have to swim here."

"Of course we heard the storm!" Epps said. "Biggest one we've had all year."

"I know. I was stuck in the middle of it!" Will stepped into the bathroom and peeled his shirt away, throwing it on the floor. A puddle of water started appearing where he was standing. He kicked off his shoes and socks and undid his belt, dropping his trousers to the floor. He stood in the middle of the room in his boxers, shivering. "Hurry up and get me some new clothes."

"I'm going!" Epps retrieved the pile of wet clothes from the bathroom floor. "I'll be back as soon as I put these in the dryer and find you something of mine to wear. Sam will keep you company whilst I'm gone." Epps walked out of the bathroom, carrying Will's clothes carefully. He was trying not to make the carpet wetter than it already was. Sam leant against the doorframe, smiling at Will.

"What are you smiling at?" Will asked.

"You." Sam replied. "What possessed you to walk through a thunderstorm?"

"I needed to clear my head."

"Couldn't you think of a better way to do it?"

"If I could, would I really be standing here shivering in my underwear right now?" Will smiled, leaning against the edge of the bathtub. "We need to have a serious talk later. Galloway knows about it."

"Knows about what?" Sam asked.

"It." Will rolled his eyes.

"Oh. OH." Sam suddenly realised what Will meant by 'it'. "How?"

"I'll explain somewhere else... later." Will hissed as Epps walked back into the bathroom, carrying a folded up towel, T-shirt and jogging bottoms. He passed Will the towel.

"These are the only things that look like they might fit you." Epps said, placing the clothes on the folded down toilet seat. "And Monique just got a phone call from Sarah. Their flight landed early and they're waiting in the terminal because of the bad weather. Mikaela and Alicia are with her and Annabelle."

"Thanks Epps." Will said, pulling the T-shirt over his head. It had 'USAF' printed on the front in large black letters. He turned to face Sam. "I suppose we should head over to the airport to meet our wives."

"You almost made that sound like a chore." Epps grinned.

"It is a chore." Will scowled, pulling the jogging bottoms on. "I have to go back out into that storm wearing your jogging bottoms and T-shirt!"

"You could just go out in your boxers if you want to complain." Epps warned.

"Come on, let's go. Thanks Epps." Sam dragged Will out of the bathroom and down the stairs. They walked out of the front door and climbed into Sam's car. It was some sort of Volkswagen people carrier. Will put his seatbelt on and turned to look at Sam as he did so. Sam looked back at him. "Okay. So how does Galloway know about us?" He started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

"Well, remember in my office... this morning... with the desk..." Will grinned then shook his head. This was serious. "Somehow, Galloway managed to bug my office. He's got cameras in there and probably microphones too. Anyway, he has us on film. On his laptop. He has copies."

"Wait – Galloway has film of us having sex in your office on his laptop?" Sam asked. Will nodded grimly. "What a pervert." Will burst out laughing. Sam clearly wasn't in the mood to take this seriously at all. Sure, people had known about the relationship before... but no-one had ever used it as a threat before.

"Sam. Can we take this seriously for just a few minutes?" Will asked.

"Okay. It could be true though. He might be watching it right now." Sam replied. Sam and Will both shuddered simultaneously.

"He's blackmailing me with it." Will explained. "He's saying that after this operation that's coming up the Autobots are gone, no matter the outcome. I don't know what to do, Sam. He wants me to sign a contract with him before we leave. I either turn my back on Optimus and the others, or I save my marriage. I don't know what to do."

**:O What is Will going to do? Review please! I'd like to see the review count getting higher so I know people are actually interested in this story. If you review, you can have cookies! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who reviewed :D **

**You can have cookies! Your reviews really do make me smile. Anyway, here's the next chapter of One More Time.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 8:**

Sam and Will sat at Diego Garcia airport in the people carrier, wondering what they were going to do. Mainly wondering what Will was going to do. If he refused Galloway's offer, he would have to leave his family and Sam would probably have to go through the same. Both of them had young children. Neither of them wanted things to end up like that. If he gave into Galloway's blackmail, the Autobots would have to leave Earth and never return. What would happen if they didn't defeat the Decepticons? What would happen if an even bigger threat than Megatron came along? Will was sitting with his hands on his legs, drumming to some sort of unrecognisable tune. Sam was staring out of the windshield, trying to spot people in the rain.

"Will?" Sam asked, laying his hand on Will's. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I have to sort all of this out tonight." Will confessed, halting in tapping out the tune. "But we have until tomorrow morning. I'm giving the briefing tomorrow morning, by the way. We're leaving the day after. I want to get there before Megatron moves on."

"Can't you tell Morshower what Galloway's done?" Sam asked. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"What's the point, Sam?" Will asked. "I'll have to explain it all to Morshower and he'll probably have to watch the tape. We can't sort this out publicly. It all has to be done under the radar."

"How?"

"I don't know... we could hack into his computer and delete the file or something."

"He said he has copies."

"We'll destroy them too."

"Will, you need to think this through before you do anything." Sam reminded him. "If Galloway catches you hacking into his computer he's not going to be very happy. It might even push him to do something with the film. We don't even know if he's going to make good on his threat. He could be all talk."

"I don't want to give him a chance to make good on his threat." Will sighed. "I know my feelings for Sarah aren't as strong as they used to be... but I still love her. And Annabelle. I don't want either of them to see... us. Just thinking about them knowing about it makes me feel... it makes me feel dirty, like I'm not clean."

"I know how you feel." Sam said. "It's not just you at stake in this. Mikaela might find out about it. I couldn't bear it if she left me, Will. She's my life."

"What are we going to do?" Will asked, gripping Sam's hand. "It's either me or the Autobots... it's me or Earth."

"It's not that dramatic..."

"It is, Sam. If I give in to Galloway, Optimus and the others have to leave. What if we don't kill Megatron and the other Decepticons? What if even more of them come? We can't fight them without the Autobots. Just ask Epps or any of the guys who were in Qatar with me, all those years ago when it started. Remember Mission City? The Decepticons are so damn hard to kill. We can't do it alone. I think I'm going to have to ignore Galloway. I think it has to be me."

"But that's what Galloway wants –"

"What does Galloway want?" Sarah asked, climbing into the back of the people carrier, after pushing Annabelle inside. Mikaela climbed in the other side, carrying Alicia. Sam and Will snapped apart to their opposite sides of the car. Sam tapped on the steering wheel and Will ran his fingers through his hair. Neither of them looked at each other. "Come on, you don't have to stop talking just because we're back." Sarah leant forwards and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"It's work stuff, honey." Will smiled quickly. "It's nothing you need to worry about. How was the flight?"

"It was okay. Annabelle got a bit jumpy when we flew through some of the clouds and we could hear the thunder." Sarah smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"It wasn't that scary!" Annabelle scoffed. "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Of course she isn't! She's my daughter!" Will grinned. Sam started the engine and pulled away from the airport, heading back to the apartment block.

"Will, are you wearing Epps's clothes?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah." Will replied. "I got caught in the middle of the storm earlier. I might keep them actually. They're pretty comfortable."

"So, 'Kaela, did you have fun staying with my parents?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, they showed me all of your baby pictures." Mikaela grinned, leaning forwards and resting her forehead on the back of Sam's seat. "You were extremely cute in some of those. They also took lots of photos of Alicia. I told them to send them on when they finally upload them to the computer."

"You mean when they get someone else to upload them to the computer." Sam laughed. He knew both of his parents were useless when it came to any sort of technology – especially his mother. "Has my dad finally managed to turn my old room into a home theatre?"

"Not quite yet, but he's getting there. It's just full of boxes at the moment and they're giving it a repaint."

"So I could still reclaim my room?"

"If you really wanted to I guess so."

"So when do you two leave for your next mission?" Sarah asked.

"The day after tomorrow. I've got to give a briefing tomorrow morning so I'll be up at some ridiculous time preparing for it." Will replied, leaning back in his seat. "We need to act as soon as possible to try and kill these things. This war's been dragging on far too long now. We need to start getting some results."

"So soon?" Mikaela asked.

"We know where Megatron is at the moment. We want to move while we know he's there." Will replied. "I didn't want it to be this soon, but Morshower made it clear that he wants results. He's close to losing his job." Will answered.

"Where do you have to go?" Sarah asked.

"Sorry, but I can't give out any details. Not even the team I'm taking know if and where they're going. I have to sort that all out later tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"So you'll be working late tonight." Sarah asked. Will could hear the annoyance in her voice. He was always working now, after getting his promotion. Sarah thought he spent even less time with her and Annabelle than he had before.

"Sorry, honey. There's nothing I can do. Maybe if I had been told about this earlier I wouldn't have to. That reminds me – Morshower should be calling me about our transport." As if on a cue, Will's phone began to ring. He answered it and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Will, Petr said he can get you in."_ Morshower's voice growled down the phone. _"You'll be flying in on a C-17 and landing at 1700 hours. I can't tell you where you're landing because this is an open phone line. I'll give you the proper details tomorrow."_

"Thanks."

_ "And Galloway wants to sit in on your briefing tomorrow. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it."_

"Okay. I understand. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Will ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Sam's glance kept flickering in his direction. He could feel Sarah's eyes on him. "That was Morshower. He's given me the transport details. Galloway also wants to sit in on the briefing tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to let him?" Sam asked.

"I don't exactly have a choice, Sam." Will answered bitterly. He knew why Galloway wanted to sit in on the briefing. It was so he could do everything in his power to goad Will into making a mistake. He wanted to show Will who was in control of the situation. "I might be able to get him to leave if we're talking about something that can only be known by the operating team... I hope I'll be able to get him to leave."

"Why do you have such a problem with Director Galloway?" Sarah asked. "He seems like a civil man... I mean sure, you haven't always got on with the people you work with but you really seem to _hate_ this guy."

"Y'know those people you just hate?" Will grunted. "Galloway is one of them."

"I second that." Sam said. "Okay, Will, we're here." Sam pulled up against the curb. Will climbed out of the front passenger seat and opened the door for Sarah and Annabelle. They climbed out, covering their heads in the rain. Will helped them take their luggage out and knocked on Sam's window. Sam rolled the window down about an inch or two in order to talk to Will.

"Sam, be outside the briefing room for ten o'clock tomorrow morning." Will called. "I'll pass the message onto the others... and Galloway. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Sam called, winding the window up and pulling away from the curb. Will watched him go and then followed Sarah and Annabelle into the apartment. Will sighed and looked around. After it just being Sam and him in there for the week it looked too full with Sarah and Annabelle in there. The atmosphere didn't seem right either. It didn't seem like home anymore. He wanted Sam back.

"Sarah, I have to do some work. There's some pizza and stuff in the fridge... I meant to go shopping but I totally forgot." Will said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm not sure what time I'll come to bed."

"Okay." Sarah sighed. Will turned to walk into the study, Sarah grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her. "Is everything okay? You just seem a little distraction and... well, you seem to be away with the fairies."

"I'm just tired, Sarah. Tired and stressed." Will walked into the study and closed the door behind him. _Finally. Peace and quiet._ He slumped down in his chair at the desk and switched the computer on. When it loaded, he instantly opened his e-mail account to send the details of tomorrow's briefing to the people he needed there. The inbox read "1 New Message". Will checked that the door was closed and opened it. As he had suspected, it was from none other than Director Galloway himself. Will opened it and saw a screenshot pasted at the top of the e-mail. He scrolled down to the message underneath. It said:

**Remember, you have until tomorrow morning. I expect your co-operation soon.**

Will swore under his breath and closed the e-mail. This was the last thing he needed. He typed a simple message giving the details of the meeting to everyone he wanted there – he wasn't bothered about pleasantries. They just needed to know when and where. He pulled out his phone and dialled Sam's number. He walked over to the study door and locked it, then returned to his seat.

_"Hey Will, what's up?"_ Sam's voice answered the phone.

"Are you somewhere where you can _talk_?" Will strained the word, hoping Sam would get the hint.

_"Ah. I will be. Just hold on a sec."_ Sam disappeared from the end of the phone. _"Okay, I've locked myself in the bathroom. What's happened?"_

"I just got an e-mail from Galloway." Will growled. "We need to make a decision, now. We can't do it straight away – we need to think about the consequences and discuss it properly. I think I may need to speak to Ironhide or someone right now... in fact, I'm going to do that. Sorry to bother you Sam, but I really need to go."

_"Will? What are you going to do?"_ Sam asked. He sounded worried.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call you later." Will replied.

_"Will –"_

"Bye Sam." Will ended the call and walked out of the study. "Sarah, something came up. I have to go back to the base."

-----------

Will showed his security pass to the guards at the Autobot hangar and walked in. He shone his torch around the hangar, looking for Ironhide. He knew he could trust the Autobot weapon's specialist – he was his closest friend besides Epps. He walked over to Ironhide and tapped him on the hood. Ironhide's headlights came on and Will patted him gently.

"Easy 'Hide, it's just me." Will whispered. He didn't want to wake the other Autobots out of their recharge. "I need your help 'Hide, but first you have to promise me something."

"What is it?" Ironhide's voice rumbled from the topkick.

"That you never tell anyone what you're going to see. You have to take it with you to the grave. Can you promise me that?" Will whispered.

"I promise, Will." Ironhide growled.

"Good. Right, I'll get you out of here." Will said, walking towards the hangar doors. The topkick slowly advanced behind him. Will knocked on the hangar doors twice and they opened.

"Sir?" one of the soldiers asked. "There's an Autobot behind you."

"I know." Will replied, patting Ironhide on the hood again. "I need to take him with me for a job. It's okay, I trust Ironhide more than I trust myself. Now, if you'll please step aside..."

"Of course sir." The soldier said. Will walked out of the hangar, followed by the topkick.

"Where are we going?" Ironhide asked as Will climbed into the front seat.

"To find a network terminal." Will answered. "How do you feel about doing a bit of hacking?"

"Into what?"

"Galloway's computer."

"I am unbelievably glad that you asked me."

"I thought you would be."

**Another chapter done : )**

**Remember, reviews make me happy! Especially since I've had two mental meltdowns in the past two days, all because of my biology coursework.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 9:**

"Thanks for this, Graham." Will said as the British soldier handed over the large gym bag. "I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome." Graham said grimly. "Just make sure you return it _exactly_ how I gave it to you. Maggie thinks I'm borrowing it to test it out."

"Well I am going to test it out." Will insisted with a grin, slinging the bag over his shoulder and shaking hands with Graham. "Anything I need to know about this stealth suit?"

"Yeah... try not to get it too wet or too hot." Graham said thoughtfully. "And make sure it doesn't get ripped. If anything bad happens to this, Maggie will get a bollocking from Kami, then I'll get a bollocking from Maggie and I'll have to give you a bollocking which I KNOW you won't listen to!" he punched Will on the shoulder. "Just make sure you bring it back in this pristine condition."

"Sure thing Graham." Will grinned and climbed into the topkick which was parked beside him. Graham sighed as he watched them drive off and walked back inside the robotics lab.

xxxxx

Will and Ironhide drove along the outskirts of the NEST base, still through the rain. It showed no signs of letting up at all. They travelled in silence, the only sounds were the thudding of raindrops on the exterior of the topkick, the faint rumbles of thunder growing ever more distant and rustling sounds from where Will was changing into a stealth uniform that Kaminari and her team had been developing for the past few months. He had talked Graham into convincing Maggie to lend it to him for the night. If anyone did pick up that someone had broken into the network, it would be harder for them to identify him. A bolt of lightning illuminated the surroundings for a few seconds, allowing Will to see the network terminal they were heading for – it looked like a derelict warehouse to make sure any locals on the island stayed away. Ironhide stopped and Will jumped down from the topkick. He patted Ironhide on the hood and the Autobot transformed.

"Come on, someone probably heard that." Will smiled.

"How exactly am I going to prevent myself from being identified on any video footage?" Ironhide asked. "I can't put on a stealth uniform."

"Ironhide, we can always erase any footage of us hacking in." Will reminded him. "I'm only wearing stealth gear as a precaution. It's unlikely anyone will realise we've hacked in. Galloway might just think that he deleted the file by accident... he has copies anyway."

"What exactly is the file in question?" Ironhide asked. He picked Will up in one of his hands and carefully lowered him on the other side of the barbed wire fence. Will moved out of the way as Ironhide stepped over the fence.

"Some sensitive material, 'Hide. You may not even see what's in it." Will sighed. "If I'm honest, I don't really want you to see it. It's not really something I want to be public knowledge. It could potentially ruin my life... and someone else's. It's not just me at stake."

"Then we better find it and get rid of it." Ironhide said, pulling the doors to the warehouse open. The creaked as they swung open and Will ran inside, pulling his gun out of its holster, checking the warehouse was clear.

"Will, you better stay away from that electrical equipment." Ironhide advised, walking into the warehouse behind Will. "Water and electricity don't exactly mix."

"I know." Will shook his head, flinging droplets of water everywhere. "This is the second time today I've been completely drenched. I hope this stealth gear still works properly... I think Graham said that Maggie told him not to get it too wet."

"Well that was clever." Ironhide snorted. "We'll just have to put the air conditioning or the heater on extremely high to make sure you dry out."

"I doubt that would work." Will smiled. "Can you project as a hologram what you're hacking into, kind of like on a computer screen?"

"Of course I can." Ironhide replied, inspecting the network terminal to see where he could access it. "Is this so you can see what I'm doing?"

"Yes, and I can see if you're along the right lines." Will replied. He added: "And so I can see it's the right file you're deleting. Or files. It depends what we find on Galloway's hard drive."

"Right, let's get this started." Ironhide said, rubbing his hands together and walked up to the terminal. He proceeded to hack into it, after plugging several cables from under his chest armour into it. Ironhide projected a hologram of what he was doing from his headlights and his optics. Will watched as Ironhide accessed Galloway's computer and went through his files. He found a video file and Will motioned for him to stop.

"This might be it." Will stated.

"It was password protected and heavily encrypted." Ironhide explained. "It is likely to be this file. How do we find out if it is the one?"

"I guess the only thing to do is to open it." Will sighed and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Ironhide looked down at Will and patted him gently on the head. "Open it, Ironhide. Let's get this over with."

"Will, I promised that I would never tell anyone what was in this file. I said I would take it to the grave and I mean it. I can erase it from my memory banks if I need to." Ironhide comforted his human friend.

"Thanks 'Hide. Just open it." Will said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ironhide opened the file. Will saw familiar events that happened in his office begin to unfold on the hologram. "It's the right one. Turn it off and get rid of it... please."

"Very well." Ironhide closed the file and deleted it. He knew Will didn't want to talk about it. He could tell by analysing the human's body language... but there were so many questions he wanted to ask Will, so many things he wanted to say to him. "It's gone. You don't have to worry about anyone finding out... unless they find the copy, which I was unable to find on the network. It must be on a disk or memory stick."

"Can you check something else for me while we're here?" Will asked.

"Of course."

"Check the CCTV and see if you can find out where the copy is. You must be able to find Galloway going somewhere with it. I want to destroy it." Will growled. "And if it is on disk, I'm going to do it with my bare hands."

xxxxx

"I'll be five minutes, Ironhide. Just calm down." Will hissed down the mouthpiece of his hands free headset for his mobile phone. They had found CCTV footage from Galloway's office of the Director placing the copy in the filing cabinet in his office. They had seen him lock it on the video, but Will was sure he would be able to break into it. Ironhide was still plugged into the network terminal, monitoring the CCTV cameras and erasing Will from any he appeared in. They were connected by phone so that Ironhide could warn Will if anyone was heading in his direction.

"_If we get caught, you're not going to be the one forced to leave the planet."_ Ironhide grumbled. _"You'll just lose your job and be forced to go back to America... or you'll be sent to prison."_

"Thank you for that enlightening statement." Will grumbled. He reached the door to Galloway's office. "Ironhide, can you open the locks? I think they're operated by electromagnets or something... and if I damage anything he'll know I've been here."

_"So you don't want to destroy the door, but you're fine with destroying his filing cabinet?"_ Ironhide asked.

"Didn't you notice on the footage?" Will asked. "He keeps the key to the filing cabinet in his desk drawer."

_"What if he's taken the key with him? Then you'll be screwed."_

"Can you just be quiet?" Will snapped. Ironhide responded with a grunt. "Thank you." There was a click and the door to Galloway's office opened. Will stepped into the office and walked straight over to Galloway's desk, using his torch to see what he was doing. He opened the desk drawer and found the key. He pulled it out and walked over to the filing cabinet. Will pushed the key into the lock. The lights came on and he froze. Galloway was standing beside the light switch, leaning against the wall.

"I wondered when you were going to show up." Galloway smirked. He walked over to Will and snatched the key from his hand. "You're not the only one who can sneak around an office block at night, Will. You see, as advisor to the President, I have an alarm that goes off whenever anyone hacks into my computer and, let's be honest – you're not that smart. So, which one of your Autobot friends did you get to help you?" he was pacing in circles around Will. Will's face was flushed and his eyes were burning with fury. He couldn't believe Galloway had caught him. He should've stayed on the phone to Sam and discussed the consequences of the decisions they had to make. He shouldn't have rushed off to find Ironhide and launched a one person covert mission.

"None of the Autobots are helping me." Will insisted, fixing a steely gaze on Galloway, who was still pacing around him. Galloway entered Will's blind spot. Will cried out in pain and fell to the floor on his hands and knees, a sudden sharp pain across his shoulder blades, all the way down his back. Galloway had hit him with a stapler, which he was currently still holding in his hand. "Ouch..."

"Now, listen to me, Will." Galloway crouched down beside him and shoved him over. "I'm not going to tell anyone about this. I'm going to ignore this little incident if you comply and get the Autobots off this planet after your next mission, regardless of whether you win or lose. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Director Galloway." Will snarled.

"Good. Now why don't you get up, run back to your Autobot friend and go home. You might want to check your mail when you get home. I think you might need a couple of reminders to do as I say." Galloway smirked. He stood up and walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Will picked himself up off the floor and staggered out of Galloway's office, heading for Ironhide. He had to take the weapon's specialist back to the Autobot hangar. Will also remembered that he was meant to keep the stealth suit dry and made a mental note to hang it on the heater when he got home... not that anyone had need for heaters on Diego Garcia.

xxxxx

Will walked back into the apartment, carrying the stealth suit in his hands, now wearing Epps' T-shirt and jogging bottoms he had gone out in before, which were now also soaking wet. It was late, and likely that both Sarah and Annabelle were in bed. Will picked up the letters on the doormat and shoved them in his pockets. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the dryer and shoved the stealth suit inside. He then proceeded to strip down to his underwear and shove Epps's clothes in the dryer. Will then remembered that he had left the letters in the pockets. He took them out and switched the dryer on, then stomped into the study. He turned on the shredder and one by one, pushed the letters into the jaws of the machine, watching was satisfaction as they were no longer recognisable.

"Will, what are you doing?" Sarah asked, walking into the study in her nightdress and dressing gown, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "It's like... two o'clock in the morning. What time did you get in?"

"I only got in a couple of minutes ago." Will explained, walking over to Sarah. He kissed her on the forehead and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just had to shred some important stuff... I hate leaving classified information lying around."

"Well you're lucky you didn't wake Annabelle up. I had enough problems getting her to go to sleep because of the thunderstorm." Sarah sighed. "I'm going back to bed, okay?"

"Wait for me, I'm coming too." Will yawned, following Sarah out of the study. He closed the door behind him. "Remind me why I made the briefing so early tomorrow."

"Will, your briefing is at ten o'clock. It's not THAT early." Sarah smiled, crawling into bed.

"That's what you say." Will muttered, climbing into bed beside Sarah. She curled up in the curve of his body, in the same position that they always slept. Will lay awake in the dark, listening to Sarah's steady breathing. _This doesn't feel right. It should be Sam there, not Sarah._

**I am still amazed at the huge stationery debate I had with two of my friend's whilst writing this chapter. We were trying to decide what Galloway could hit Will with... I remember going extremely off topic at one point... something to do with The Office or Gossip Girl I think.**

**Anyway, if any of this whole "hacking" thing is incorrect, this is because I am not a hacker and I am probably the most technology disabled person my age in the whole wide world. Just ask Kimmieh-chan or DarknessintheCorners. They can tell you that I somehow managed to copy 50gig of music onto one of my hard drives and not realise for a few months... I'll stop humiliating myself now.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews – they really do brighten my day. At least now I've nearly got through that dreaded biology coursework! I love reading the comments I get from you guys so keep them coming... or you can face the wrath of Galloway. MWA HA HA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 10:**

The next morning, the storm had stopped and the humidity was worse than ever. Will woke up with excruciating back pain. His lower back ached where he had picked Sam up in his office the day before and a sharp pain shot across his shoulder blades, where Galloway had struck him with the stapler. Will rolled to the other side of the bed – Sarah was already up and obviously cooking breakfast, due to the smell of bacon cooking wafting through the slightly open door. Will carefully propped himself up and looked at the clock on Sarah's bedside table. The digits spidered across it read 09:07. Will hauled himself out of bed and slowly got dressed, wincing as he did so. He walked out of the bedroom and sat at the small kitchen table. Sarah put a plate with a bacon sandwich on it down in front of him. Will thanked her and checked his mobile. There was one new message. It was a picture message from Galloway with the caption:

**See you at ten with an answer.**

"So sleeping beauty is finally awake." Sarah smiled, sitting opposite him with her own breakfast – a bowl of muesli. Will smiled slightly and deleted the picture message, placing his phone down on the table. She turned her head and called, "Annabelle, breakfast is ready!" shortly afterwards, Annabelle appeared at the table. "Will, are you okay? Everything you do makes you grimace."

"Oh... I've hurt my back." Will answered, taking a bite of his bacon sandwich. "I'm not really sure how. Maybe I slept awkwardly. I'll just take some painkillers and then I should be fine."

"Aren't you going away again tomorrow?" Sarah questioned, delicately eating her bowl of muesli.

"Yep." Will answered. "I'm sure Morshower will let you have the details once we've left. We're just trying to prevent information leaks at the moment, which is why we have to be so secretive about everything."

"Are you going to be directly involved in the fighting?" Sarah asked calmly.

"Annabelle, why don't you and get dressed?" Will asked. Annabelle had finished her bacon sandwich and was sitting at the table, fiddling with the tablecloth, listening to her parents talk. "After breakfast I'm heading down to the Autobot hangar to talk to Optimus Prime. I'm sure Ironhide would love to see you."

"Okay, I'll go and get dressed." Annabelle jumped down from her chair and ran into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Will knew that would get her. Ironhide had always been close to the Lennox family – he was the one who had brought Will home after Mission City, something Sarah could never thank him enough for. Ironhide had always been close to Annabelle, taking her joy rides whenever she came to visit and teaching her as much as she wanted to know about Cybertron.

"Are you going to be directly involved in the fighting?" Sarah repeated. There was more force behind a words this time. The question sounded more interrogative.

"Yes." Will admitted hesitantly. "I am going to be directly involved, Sarah."

"We've talked about this before." Sarah snapped. "We agreed that you were never going to physically fight again. What about your knee? What if something happens and you don't come home? You can't go and fight, Will. I won't let you."

"It's not your decision, Sarah." Will sighed. He picked up his and Annabelle's plates and carefully walked over to the sink, wincing with every step. "I need to be out in the field for this one. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Will, look at you." She stood up and walked over to her husband, linking arms with him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You can barely walk because of your back! Please... just take a step back and let other people fight. You're a good strategist Will, you don't need to fight..." Sarah hesitated when Will looked at her. "Maybe you're getting too old for all of this."

"Oh really? Why don't you go and voice this opinion to Epps as well?" Will asked spitefully.

"Will, Epps has suffered any injuries like yours. He's still at the peak of his health." Sarah reasoned. "Besides, he's always been the more active one – you're an office, he's an NCO. You haven't had to keep your physical fitness at such a high level."

"Sarah you know I've always kept my physical fitness as high as possible. I still do." Will argued. "I'm not too old for this. You just don't want me in danger again."

"Isn't that reasonable?" Sarah asked. "For God's sake, Will! I'm you wife. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Can't you listen to me just this once? If you go on this mission and you fight you're likely to get killed. Please... don't do it. Think of me and Annabelle. You're barely there as it is. You're always half way across the world or you send me and Annabelle back to America when you have a threat to Diego Garcia. Annabelle needs her father. That's the only reason I agreed to move here with you. I thought we would spend more time together as a family."

"If I didn't have this stupid desk job you and Galloway arranged, I would be able to spend more time with you." Will said coldly. "Epps manages to make time for his family, just because he's a regular soldier. He doesn't have to sit in an office all day, filling in forms and signing equipment requests."

"Don't bring Epps into this again."

"I'll bring who I damn well like into this! If you want to blame someone for Annabelle not having a father you can blame yourself and Galloway." Will snarled. "I'm going on this mission and I'm going to fight. I spoke to Morshower about it earlier in the week and he agrees. If you have a problem with it that's your tough luck."

"Mummy? Daddy? Are you two fighting?" Annabelle was standing in the doorway, fully dressed and waiting to go to the Autobot hangar with Will.

"Sorry sweetie." Will said, walking over to the table and retrieving his mobile phone. "We've just had a disagreement about my work. Now, let's go down to the hangar. I need to talk to Optimus Prime before my briefing."

xxxxx

"Are you sure it's safe, taking your daughter in there?" a soldier asked nervously.

"I'm perfectly sure it's safe." Will rolled his eyes. "I've been in there countless times. Besides, shouldn't they be out of here by now? Morshower was going to help get that sorted. NEST high command vetted the order."

"They're going to wait until you and your team have left, sir." The soldier responded. "Until then, no Autobots are allowed to leave the hangar unless accompanied by a human member of NEST."

"Well they better get that sorted when me and my team have left or they'll be blood when I come back." Will growled. "Lets us in, soldier. I have a briefing to get to at ten." The doors to the hangar rolled open and Will walked in, clutching Annabelle's hand in his. The lights in the Autobot hangar were on today and none of them were in their vehicle modes. Will approached Ironhide, Annabelle dragging him along eagerly. "Hey 'Hide, look who I brought to see you!"

"Annabelle?" Ironhide asked.

"Ironhide!" Annabelle exclaimed and pulled away from Will's grip, hugging as much of the weapon's specialist as she could. Ironhide was not one for public displays of affection and Chromia sniggered at his uncomfortable expression. Ironhide grumbled something in Cybertronian which made Chromia laugh harder. Will was convinced that his daughter would be safe and walked over to Optimus Prime.

"How's it going, big guy?" Will asked.

"Will, I've been expecting you." Optimus replied.

"Yep. I need to speak to you about which Autobots are coming on this mission." Will said. Optimus laid his hand out flat and Will climbed onto it. Optimus lifted the human up, so they could talk on the same level.

"Who did you have in mind?" Optimus asked.

"Well, you – obviously. Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Jolt... and I was also considering Sunstreaker and Chromia." Will replied.

"I see." Optimus mused. "May I ask why Sunstreaker and Chromia?"

"Well I think Sunstreaker needs a second chance to prove he can be trusted." Will said. "I know my men won't approve entirely, but I want to give it a go."

"And why Chromia?"

"Have you seen her, Optimus? There's something missing from her and it's war." Will explained. "She needs to be out on the battlefield. I suffered injuries in Kenya too and I'm still being allowed to fight. Chromia should come with us."

"Will, your injuries are not as severe. Your injury does not mean you could shut down and be vulnerable at any moment."

"But I will be vulnerable if my injury affects me. It's likely that I'll be unable to walk or run... if my injury affects me, I'll end up dead." Will said. "Come on, Optimus. Let Chromia come with us. I don't want to leave her here... and Ironhide will make sure nothing happens to her. If she does shut down or something she can stay at the base camp we'll be setting up... I'm sure our liaison will make sure she's untouchable by any military or authority figures. If we leave her here you know half of Diego Garcia will be destroyed by the time we get back."

"I don't want to put her in danger." Optimus confessed. "For all we know, she is the only femme remaining. Arcee and Elita-One died in Egypt, Will. Chromia could be the only hope for our dying race."

"I know what you mean..." Will sighed. "But surely there's got to be other femmes out there. I mean... she can't be the only one left in the whole galaxy."

"How could we know?" Optimus asked. Will was about to answer when Epps bounded into the hangar, a cheery grin displayed across his face. "Good morning, Epps. You look cheerful today."

"That's because he got some last night." Will grinned.

"I don't understand the term 'got some'." Optimus said. Will and Epps both cracked up laughing. "Would one of you care to explain?"

"Basically, Epps had sex with Monique last night." Will laughed.

"You have no concerns for privacy, do you?" Epps asked with his hands on his hips. "So what have you two been talking about this morning? I heard Will was in here and came to see him before our most exciting briefing."

"We were discussing Chromia and the fate of the Autobot race." Will said as Optimus lowered him to the floor next to Epps. "Optimus thinks she should stay here instead of coming abroad with us."

"I think I should go with you." Chromia insisted, joining in the conversation. "I could hear you guys from the other side of the hangar. It's my choice whether I go or not. Come on Optimus, you're always saying that we have the right to choose for ourselves. Stop trying to choose for me."

"Chromia, I'm going to quote a significant moment from Earth's history which is completely relevant to this situation."

"I don't think anything from our history is relevant to this moment." Will muttered to Epps.

"If it was anyone else – not Optimus Prime – I would say 'get back in your place, bitch'." Epps muttered back. Will sniggered. Just imagining Optimus Prime speaking to anyone in that way was highly amusing.

_"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."_ Optimus announced. Chromia, Will and Epps stared at him in silence. "Think about it, Chromia. Rebuilding our race is more important than you going to fight in a far away country."

"Dude... you chose _Spock_ for your historic quote? I mean... _Star Trek_? Seriously..." Epps asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought you were gonna choose something more epic... more of a historical figure... not Spock!"

"Optimus, I might not even be able to carry a sparkling." Chromia ignored Epps's comment. "I'm not exactly the healthiest femme in the world... what if my command system crashes whilst I'm carrying? I don't think I could cope with that kind of loss... it's still too soon after Arcee and Elita. Come on, Optimus. Let me fight and then when we come home I'll try for a sparkling."

"What if you don't come home?" Optimus asked quietly.

"She will come home." Ironhide declared, joining in the conversation and placing Annabelle down on the ground in front of Will. The weapon's specialist squared up to Optimus and put an arm around Chromia's shoulders. "I'll make sure she does."

"I suppose I can let her go with us..." Optimus rubbed his chin. "Oh, you two –" he looked down at Will and Epps. "The time is now 09:48. Perhaps you should run to that briefing."

"Oh no, I didn't mean to spend this long down here." Will groaned. "Ironhide, can you take Annabelle back home for me? Optimus, you better come with us. You need to be involved in this too." He started to walk towards the hangar door and fell over.

"Will, you okay?" Epps asked.

"I did my back in, lifting a weight yesterday." Will growled, getting to his feet. _I'm going to make Sam pay for this._

"Maybe I should drive you there." Optimus suggested, watching Will gingerly making his way to the hangar doors.

"Sounds like a good idea." Epps agreed.

**Woo hoo! I finished my biology coursework, which is why this chapter is up so soon. The next chapter will be up at some point... maybe even tomorrow and that's going to be the mission briefing.**

**Reviews are always welcome, I love to hear what you guys think. Well, now I'm off to bed for a good night's sleep... until my sister comes home from the pub and wakes me up.**

**Have a good night... or day, depending where in the world you are :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quick note... I am not Russian and geography is not one of my strong areas. I think I've got this right and I apologise if I haven't.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** Language**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 11:**

The briefing room was on the second story of one of the office blocks. There was a large annex beside the briefing room, where any Autobots who needed to stand in on any briefings were accommodated. Optimus Prime was currently standing in the annex, observing the team Will had chosen to go with them; Sam, Epps, Graham, Leo, Maggie, Glen, Kaminari and Simmons. The delicate situation between the United States and Russians meant that they couldn't take a whole army with them – the Russian government wouldn't allow it. Optimus just wished Will had been more thoughtful in selecting soldiers. Most of his team was made up of analysts. Sure, most of them were trained in combat and there would be support from the Autobots... but Optimus wasn't convinced that this was going to work. Galloway was sat at the furthest end of the table, typing away on his laptop. Will was glaring at the man, resent and loathing clear in his eyes.

"Okay everyone, if you're reading I'd like to start the briefing." Will announced. The room fell silent and everyone except Galloway turned their undivided attention to Will and the projector screen he was standing beside. "As you can see, the map behind me is displaying Russia. The Decepticons are here –" Will pointed to a mountain range in Eastern Russia. "– In the Verkhoyansk Range. It's full of deep snow nearly all year round. The Lena and Aldan rivers are to the West and the Yana River is in the East. There are coal, silver, lead and zinc deposits in the area. Anyone want to hazard a guess as to why the Decepticons are there?"

"Because we're not?" Sam suggested. "They know it's difficult for us to get to them there. We're not exactly the best of buds with Russia. Can we get to them?"

"Yes, we can." Will replied. He clicked the button on the projector remote and a passport photo of Petr appeared on the screen. "This is Petr Andronov. A few of you have worked with him before and know that we can trust him. He's been speaking to the Russian government and we're landing in at Ugol'nyy airport in a C-17. We'll have to do a couple of days driving... and probably off road but I'm sure they'll be plenty of snow and scenery to keep you occupied. Any questions?"

"I have a question." Galloway said, folding down his laptop. "What are you going to do when you find the Decepticons?"

"We're going to take them out." Will answered. "I thought that would've been clear due to the nature of this war."

"Why don't you take any Decepticon prisoners and ask them why they are still on Earth? Why aren't we interrogating them?" Galloway asked.

"Director Galloway, we would be unable to restrain a Decepticon long enough for interrogation." Optimus explained. "Decepticons – and Autobots – are walking talking war machines. You would not have any materials on Earth strong enough to restrain us, unless you used liquid nitrogen."

"And we cannot take bucketfuls of liquid nitrogen to Russia with us." Will added. "Any more questions?"

"I have one." Kaminari said, raising her hand. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 0100 hours."

"You mean... one in the morning?" Glen asked, his heart sinking.

"Yes, one in the morning." Will replied. "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you guys more notice but this operation has been thrown together pretty quick. Basically, you guys need to pack today and make sure you get plenty of rest. None of you need to work today, you've all been taken off the roster. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I'll meet you in this room at midnight with all of your equipment, so there probably isn't any point in going to sleep tonight. You're all dismissed. I'll see you tonight." Everyone began to filter out of the briefing room, until it was just Will, Sam and Galloway left. Optimus took a lingering look at the three of them and then departed from the annex, heading back to the Autobot hangar, accompanied by Epps.

"So, I take it you've made your decision?" Galloway asked, putting his laptop away in his briefcase. "Seeing as breaking into my office to destroy the copy didn't work. Don't worry, I removed the bugs from your office. I have all of the material I need."

"You did what?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, Sam. How can I trust you?" Will scowled. Galloway shrugged and smiled. "And I have made my decision."

"Good."

"The Autobots are staying."

"Hang on... did I just hear you say 'the Autobots are staying'?" Galloway asked. "Surely you know what this means, Will? Your wife is going to see this." Galloway held up the disc with the copy of the video of Will and Sam. "And don't think you're out of this, Witwicky. I'm pretty sure Mikaela will find out about it. News travels fast on an island as small as this."

"Galloway, there's something you don't understand." Will sighed, patting the man on the shoulder. "My wife loves me, and I love her. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to work through this. Hell, we might not and then Mikaela might find out and break up with Sam. If that happens, I'm sure we'll both be pretty happy with each other." Will smirked. "You see, _Theodore_, I win whatever you do. If you don't send the files to my wife, the Autobots stay here and I stay with Sarah. If you _do_ send the files to my wife, the Autobots stay here and I stay with _Sam_."

"Your name will be dragged through the mud, Will. Morshower will have to fire you and Sam in disgrace and then the route will be clear for me to deport the Autobots, just as we do with illegal immigrants." Galloway glowered.

"Not all illegal immigrants get caught." Will reminded Galloway. "And I'll say this to you – do your worst. I'm waiting for it." he turned on his heel and walked out of the briefing room, leaving Sam and Galloway alone.

"Surely you don't want your marriage destroyed, do you, Samuel?" Galloway asked.

"No, I don't." Sam sighed. He couldn't lie to the Director.

"Well then, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Galloway smirked, sitting down in one of the chairs around the table. "If you help me get rid of Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots, I'll make sure you don't go down with Will."

"How are you going to do that?" Sam asked. "And why would I help you?"

"I'll just bleep your name out and pixelate your face in the video and any screenshots." Galloway dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand. "And why would you help me Samuel? Well, you'll be able to have a normal life if Optimus Prime is out of the picture. You'll be able to spend your time with your wife and child, not worrying about being called away on random missions by Optimus Prime." Galloway leant forwards. "Do you want your family to end up like the Lennox's? It's obvious that they're not going to last much longer, and you want to see your daughter grow up, don't you? That's not going to happen whilst the Autobots are here. While NEST is still running. Think about what I said, Samuel. You have one hour until I send the video to Sarah Lennox."

xxxxx

Sam walked into his house and was greeted by Mikaela. She kissed him on the cheek. Sam looked her up and down and grinned.

"Why are you wearing a pair of overalls?" Sam asked.

"I'm painting the house." Mikaela replied. "And keep your voice down, Alicia's asleep in the nursery."

"Sorry." Sam whispered. "Why are you painting the house? I have to go away soon... I have to meet in the briefing room at midnight."

"It's okay. I'll have done all of the work for you when you come back and because you're abroad they'll be one less person in the way." Mikaela smiled. "I'm doing the living room at the moment. Wanna see?"

"In a sec. I have to make a call." Sam smiled back at her.

"Okay, I'll go and tidy up a bit." Mikaela kissed him again and walked into the kitchen. Sam pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number. "Hello? Galloway? Yes, it's Sam. I'm going to take you up on that offer. I know. Okay. Bye bye." Sam ended the call and sighed. He didn't have any other choice. He couldn't lose Mikaela and Alicia. It was time he made a decision for himself, not to save the planet. He wanted his family. _I'm sorry Will, but you're not going to win._

xxxxx

"Hey honey." Will grinned, walking into his apartment. Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table, working on her laptop. Annabelle was sitting next to her, drawing some sort of picture. Will vaguely recognised it to be Ironhide and bit back a laugh. He sat down opposite Sarah and sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"You took your time." Sarah said, her eyes scanning whatever was on the laptop screen.

"Yeah, I went to speak to the pilot to make some arrangements for the Autobots. It's harder to take Chromia on C-17's now because she's so much smaller than the others and she used to be strapped down on the deck with Arcee and Elita..." Will shook his head. "I have to leave before midnight. We're leaving Diego Garcia at one."

"Well then you've got twelve hours." Sarah smiled. She frowned. "Oh, looks like I've got an e-mail." Will was completely oblivious to what she just said, as he was talking to Annabelle about her picture. Sarah gasped in horror at the events unfolding on the screen. "Annabelle, can you go to your room?"

"Why?" Annabelle asked.

"Just go." Sarah snapped. When she was sure Annabelle was in her room and unlikely to come up, she turned the laptop screen around to face Will, her expression conveying several emotions at once: disgust, hurt, shock, anger and disbelief. Will's jaw dropped when he realised that Sam's name and face was blocked out throughout the whole video.

"Sarah –"

"What the hell was that?" Sarah slammed the top of the laptop down and glared at Will, the tears welling in her eyes. "And DON'T YOU DARE try and lie to me. It was you in that film. I know it was you... I..."

"Sarah, honey –"

"In fact I don't want to hear it." Sarah said, the tears beginning to flow. "I want you to pack your bags for your next mission and get out of here. By the time you get back, me and Annabelle will be gone. We're going back to America. We should never have moved to this stupid island in the first place."

"Sarah, can't we just talk about this?"

"Go and talk to your boyfriend about it!" Sarah snapped and stood up. She walked into Annabelle's room to tell her daughter that they would be leaving Diego Garcia, even though they had only just arrived. Will sunk into his chair. He didn't know what he was feeling. He wasn't happy and he wasn't sad, but he should've at least been feeling one of the two. One thing he did feel was anger – how come Sam wasn't identifiable in the video and he was? He walked into the bedroom and began to pack his bags. After he was packed he would go to his office and ask Sam to see him. They needed to talk.

Sam walked cautiously into Will's office. Will was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He looked like he had just lost his world. He looked like a broken man. Sam realised that Galloway must have sent Sarah the video. She must have watched it. Sam approached Will and stood in front of the desk, waiting for Will to acknowledge he was there. There was something smashed on the desk – Sam recognised it as a microphone and camera. Will must have given the office a sweep. It turned out they couldn't trust Galloway.

"Who is it?" Will sighed.

"It's Sam. You wanted to see me." Sam said. He took another step forwards and leant on Will's desk. Will looked up at him. His eyes were swollen and puffy. He had been crying. "Will, are you okay?"

"Oh of course I'm okay, my marriage has just been destroyed." Will spat. "How the hell do you think I feel?! Here I am, sitting here with nothing left in my life and you're standing in front of me with everything. How low did you sell yourself to Galloway to make sure he didn't destroy your life too?"

"That's not fair. You've always been the one telling me that Mikaela and Alicia should be the most important things in my life." Sam frowned. "And the one time I make a decision that shows this I'm in the wrong."

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO IT AT EXPENSE OF MY FAMILY!" Will roared. "I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING."

"You've still got me." Sam reminded him.

"Oh great, I can be your bit on the side now." Will snarled. "Just give me a call whenever you're in the mood for a good fuck and Mikaela isn't giving you anything."

"Will, you know I would never treat you like that." Sam said softly, placing one of his hands on one of Will's. "But... I can't leave my family. I love Mikaela too much. I can't choose between both of you... it's impossible. I don't want to miss Alicia growing up."

"Like I missed Annabelle growing up." Will sighed. "What did Galloway say to you? And you can tell me anything. I got Ironhide to help me give the office a quick sweep. We destroyed all of the bugs... and Ironhide knows what's going on, so he didn't need much explaining about what had happened."

"I... I don't want to tell you. It makes me sound so selfish." Sam looked away. Will stood up and grabbed the front of Sam's T-shirt over his desk and pulled Sam close to him, pressing his lips to Sam's in a soft, gentle kiss. It was an apology kiss. Sam relaxed into it, knowing that Will would stay by his side, even if he did tell him what he had done. "I... I made an agreement with Galloway because he said I could have a normal life if Optimus Prime and the Autobots were made to leave. All I've ever wanted is to be normal. Ever since I was sixteen years old I've been tangled up in an alien war. I know it's selfish."

"Oh, Sam." Will pushed all of his papers aside and climbed up onto his desk, he sat down on it and pulled Sam into his arms. "It's human to be selfish." He whispered and kissed Sam on the cheek. "And don't worry... I won't let Optimus Prime leave the planet and I won't let Galloway destroy your family."

"Do you really mean it?" Sam asked. "I mean – you're pissed at me for what I did."

"Of course I'm pissed at you, but that doesn't stop me loving you." Will smiled. "So. I'm going to talk to Morshower. I'm going to see if he can help us out at all."

"Does this mean you're going to have to show him the film?" Sam asked.

"I don't know... but he's one of my closest friends and he's high up in the military." Will grimaced. "I'm sure he'll be able to do something about Galloway... even if I have to plead him to send Galloway to Russia with us, where he won't be able to get any computer access."

"You could push him out of a plane again." Sam suggested. Will laughed and kissed Sam on the jaw and then proceeded to kiss along Sam's jaw, then down his neck. "Will... I thought you were going to talk to Morshower..." Sam panted as Will's hands reached the fastenings of his jeans.

"This will only take five minutes." Will growled against Sam's neck.

**There you go, another chapter :)**

**Keep those reviews coming and I'll be sure to dish out more cookies. Reviews make me happy :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all of your reviews guys! As I'm sure I've said before, I love reading them. Anyway, before I start rambling about something random that happened to me today, here's the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 12:**

"This has to stay off the record." Will said grimly, staring over the desk at Morshower. "If anyone ever finds out about this, I'll probably end up in jail."

"You and me both, Will." Morshower sighed, rubbing his head. "This is a pretty big risk and I'm sure Galloway will guess what you're up to when he finds out he's going to Russia with you. It might be harder than we think it will be."

"Then get an Autobot to help you." Will insisted.

"You're taking them all with you and we're not exactly on speaking terms with any Decepticons except Wheelie, but he's useless. Besides, I think he's with the President right now for some God forsaken reason. He's a good bodyguard I suppose. He's small enough to stay out of sight." Morshower reminded him. "There's no-one else that can help me. I'll have to find some damn good analysts."

"Sir, you're wrong." Will shifted in his seat.

"I beg your pardon?" Morshower raised an eyebrow. "What am I wrong about, Will?"

"We are on speaking terms with a Decepticon." Will said. "We should've told you before, but we agreed to keep the project secret."

"Who's 'we'?" Morshower asked, leaning forwards in his seat. "And what have you done?"

"By 'we' I mean Simmons, Maggie, Glen, Ratchet, Chromia and me. I need you to come with me. I have no doubt that your office is the safest place on this island, but I don't want to risk talking about it here." Will said, pushing his chair back and standing up. Morshower put his head in his hands, then looked up at Will. His expression said it all – he knew he was going to regret this.

xxxxx

Maggie was waiting in the robotics lab for them when they got there. She in the corner, scribbling something down on a notepad, wearing a pair of shorts and a vest. Will walked over to Maggie and helped her to her feet.

"Been out for a run?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Glen was getting all pissy about Graham again." Maggie rolled her eyes. "I had to get out of the house. Then I got your phone call and decided to run here. I chose the wrong day... even if we did have a thunderstorm yesterday it's stupidly humid."

"Maybe they'll be another one tonight." Will said thoughtfully. He was wondering how his daughter would cope with it.

"Will you two stop babbling and show me what the hell you've done?" Morshower snapped, looking from Maggie to Will. "If I have to sack the two of you for this, I'm going to be really sorry you made me see this."

"Sorry sir, but you can't sack us." Will said. "If you sack us, you'll have to tell everyone why."

"I'm pretty sure I could make something up." Morshower grimaced. "Now hop to it."

"Yes sir." Maggie and Will headed through the robotics lab until they reached a reinforced metal door.

"Welcome to the Renaissance chamber." Will announced. "Renaissance means 'rebirth'."

"I know what it means Will. Get on with it." Morshower said. Will nodded and began to walk down the corridor, gesturing for Morshower to follow. Maggie followed behind him, resealing the door. She then headed down a different corridor to grab some paperwork on Alice.

"We call this the Renaissance chamber because what we're doing down her is 'rebirth'. We're trying to restore Chromia to how she was before the Kenyan incident and we're trying to revive dead Transformers." Will explained. "For example, we have Jazz's corpse down here. We managed to retrieve him from the bottom of the ocean, with the help of the other Autobots of course – they don't know why though. Chromia told them some story about studying his armour to develop some for our troops. Also down here, we have Alice."

"When you say Alice, do you mean that Decepticon who's disguise was a teenage girl?" Morshower asked. "The Decepticon who copied 'Alice in Wonderland' from Disneyland Florida? We had to ask them to remove that animatronic and build a new one with a different design after Epps went on holiday with his family and shot it... was it six years ago?"

"Yes sir, that Alice. And it was six years ago." Will replied, trying to hold back a smile. He remembered Epps's panicked phone call, with him screaming down the phone that there was a Decepticon in Disneyland. Epps had needed therapy after that. _At least he didn't pull a gun on a coffee machine..._ Will thought to himself, recalling his therapy sessions. "We recovered her in Hawaii after the Decepticons left her behind. We didn't want anyone finding her and then we had an idea – the Decepticons needed energy to bring Megatron back. Alice is a lot smaller than Megatron – what if we could find a way to bring her back? Simmons already brought Frenzy's head back to life before, which gave him the idea. Just think what Alice could do. She could tell us everything about the Decepticons and then if Optimus ever died again we could bring him back without going Matrix hunting because we would know how to power him back up."

"Why weren't these experiments authorised by anyone higher than your rank, Will?" Morshower asked.

"We had to keep security tight. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you, sir." Will said. "Sincerely I am, but now you know."

"So have you succeeded in anything?" Morshower asked.

"Yes, we have." Will replied. "Follow me and I warn you now... it isn't pretty."

xxxxx

Will unlocked the heavy duty door by typing in the code and scanning his key card. The door opened and Will stepped into the chamber, followed by Morshower. Will and Morshower walked down the dimly lit corridor in silence, until they reached another door. Will stepped forwards and typed it into the keypad and turned to face Morshower.

"Are you ready?" Will asked.

"I guess so." Morshower replied. Will swiped his card and the door rolled open, revealing some sort of reinforced metal cage. Morshower stepped forwards so that he was standing in front of the cage. "What the...?"

"I warned you." Will said grimly. Alice was strapped to the wall at the back of the cage. Her face had been repaired and was mostly human, but around her eye on the right side was robot – just like most of her body. She looked more like a cyborg than a human or a machine now. On her right side, down to her hip, was all robot. The rest of her was human. Her human eye was staring straight at Will and Morshower. They could see the burning hatred from where they were standing. They assumed her single optic was looking at them too. Alice's optic was dim, as if she was dying. It looked like she had been frozen in the middle of transformation.

"You kept her alive, like this?" Morshower asked. He was shocked at Will. The soldier had always been compassionate. He wouldn't have let her live in this state... he would've killed her out of mercy.

"Ratchet is helping reconstruct her properly." Will said sadly. He knew Morshower was disappointed with him. He could see it in the old general's face. "We have to keep her strapped down. She's a danger to herself and everyone in here."

"Can she understand us? And can she talk back?" Morshower asked.

"She can understand us. She knows we're trying to help us. That's why she co-operates... most of the time." Will replied. "She can talk to us too, but she chooses not to. The only thing she ever says is 'Leo'. We don't know why. It might be because he's the one who did this to her. I know Leo cared for her, so maybe she's worried about him or something." Will shrugged.

"And you think she can help me hack Galloway's system?" Morshower asked.

"Of course I can help." Alice's voice ran out around the chamber. "You don't have to talk about me like I'm some sort of inanimate object."

"Congratulations sir." Will grinned. "You just got a response out of her."

"Alice, I have no doubt that you can help." Morshower said, addressing the Decepticon directly. "It's more the fact _would_ you help? What could you gain?"

"And what could I lose?" Alice asked. "I'm worthless now. All I am is a computer who can disguise itself as a woman and I'm crippled, just like Chromia is. Sure, my systems are up and running, but who knows when they'll crash again? It's not like I can control my body all of the time either. Sometimes it just shuts down. I'll need to be near Ratchet most of the time – he can fix me when I break. I may as well take a place with NEST. I want to get even with Megatron. When I was shot, he didn't realise I was still alive. None of you did either, but you're just insignificant humans. He left me lying on the ground to become one of your experiments."

"Would you rather you had died that day?" Morshower asked.

"No. I don't want to die. I never want to die." Alice replied. "What's the point of being alive if you wish you had died? If I did want to die, I could've done it when they recovered me."

"That's a very interesting outlook, Alice." Morshower said. "If you help me, I'll find a way to help you. We'll take down Megatron and I'll get you a human life. You'll have to be under NEST protection, of course, but I'm sure I can arrange something. You'll be able to live amongst us and try to forget your fate."

"I'll agree on two conditions."

"What's that?"

"I get to be there when Megatron dies."

"And the other one?"

"I want to see Leo."

"Alice, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Will said, shaking his head.

"I don't care what you think." Alice huffed. "If I don't get to see Leo, I won't hack Galloway's system. Instead, I'll send the video of your little affair all around the base. Got it?" she smirked and tossed her head, flicking her hair.

"You've got to hand it to her." Morshower said, glancing at Will. "She knows how to bargain."

"Fine." Will snapped. "I'll get Sam to bring Leo down here. Just let Ratchet check you over first, okay? We need to make sure you're stable... and he might be able to make some last minute adjustments to make you look more... friendly."

xxxxx

"Leo? Open up. I need to speak to you." Sam yelled, banging on the door to Leo's apartment. He knew that his friend was in there. He probably couldn't hear him over the music that was blaring out. "If you don't open the door, I'll kick it down!" Leo answered the door, wearing a pair of boxers.

"What the hell do you want? I'm trying to pack!" Leo protested.

"Get dressed and come with me." Sam said, barging into Leo's room and turning off the stereo.

"Why?" Leo asked, trying to find some clothes in the chaos that was his apartment.

"If I'm honest, I don't know." Sam confessed. "Will just text me telling me that I had to get you and we both had to go to the robotics lab."

"But why?"

"Leo, just shut up, please." Sam sighed. "I'm having a tough enough day as it is." Sarah and Monique had come round his house to talk to Mikaela. Sarah had broke down in tears and told them about the video. He was thankful that he wasn't identifiable in it... he just wished Sarah hadn't told Mikaela and Monique.

"Sorry." Leo said, pulling on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "So... any idea why Will wants to see us?"

"No." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll wait outside."

"You don't have to. I'm ready." Leo slid his feet into some flip flops and he and Sam left the apartment, heading for the robotics lab. "Maybe they're showing us this secret project they've been working on."

"Secret project?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah. There's this door loads of us aren't allowed past. It really pisses Kami off. She wants to be involved in whatever they're working on." Leo said. "It's kind of funny, watching her trying to sweet talk Will and Simmons into letting her in. I told her she should try her feminine wiles out on Maggie. She slapped me."

"You're so immoral." Sam rolled his eyes.

xxxxx

Simmons was there to meet Leo and Sam when they arrived. He looked more tired and older than ever. His hair was almost completely grey and he didn't seem as eccentric as he used to be. Sam wondered if Will was making a good decision, taking Simmons to Russia with them. Sure, the man was more experienced than anyone in dealing with Transformers... but he didn't look like he could take much more. He looked like he was in need of a good long holiday – and retirement.

"Why does Will want to see us?" Leo asked. "I've got better things to do. Like packing for Russia. I don't want to go and find I haven't packed any clean underwear."

"Leo, I'm sure there are worst things in Russia than not having clean underwear." Simmons rolled his eyes. "And I can't tell you why Will wants you here. Someone might listen in. You'll have to wait until Ratchet and him are finished."

"Finished with what?" Sam asked.

"I can't say." Simmons replied. "You'll see when they call you in. I want to warn you both now – it will come as a surprise but please... don't overreact. It might... provoke a reaction."

"Why the hell would we overreact?" Leo asked.

"Guys," Will walked out of one of the high security doors, grim faced. Morshower was with him. "You can come in now." Morshower muttered to something to Will and left. Simmons ushered Sam and Leo towards Will and through the high security door. Will led them down the corridor, down to a large cage.

"Christ! What was in there?" Leo asked.

"I was." A female voice replied and Alice stepped around the corner, half robot – half human. Leo and Sam gaped and Will stepped back.

"Gentleman, I'd like you to meet Alice – again." Will announced. He walked over to Sam and gripped his shoulder. Sam looked up at him and Will gestured to a small side room with his head. Sam followed Will into the side room and closed the door behind him. Will sat down in one of the chairs in the room and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"What the hell, Will?!" Sam demanded. "Alice is alive? How? I want an explanation now! I saw her head blown clean off!"

"Sam, her head wasn't blown off entirely. Most of it was, but of the vital stuff was still intact, though a little damaged." Will explained. "We recovered her after Hawaii and started to fix her up again."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because she can help us. She's going to help us." Will replied. "She's going to hack into Galloway's system whilst we're in Russia and make sure all of the files get deleted. She's also going to find any copies he has and destroy them." Will pulled Sam closer to him. "Alice said she'd put a virus into his computer to shut the whole thing down. He'll never be able to get to us ever again."

"How do you know we can trust her?" Sam asked quietly. Will stood up in front of him and placed a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"I don't know that we can... but I'd like to think that we can." Will said quietly, stroking Sam's cheek. "If not, Morshower will deactivate her immediately. She's not as strong as she used to be – some of her body just randomly shuts down. She's a bit like Chromia, except she doesn't have a whole system freeze."

"I wish you had told me about this." Sam mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Sam, I couldn't tell you. This wasn't general knowledge. Only a handful of us knew about it. I was leader of the project." Will lifted Sam's chin to look into his eyes.

"Wouldn't it have been kinder to kill her?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't want to die." Will replied. "And I could never kill in cold blood – or commit a killing out of mercy. Besides, this gives Leo a chance to see her again... and maybe rid himself of some guilt. You know he didn't want to kill her. Maybe this will... well, bring back some of the old Leo."

"Now you're just making stuff up." Sam smiled. "You don't really want the old Leo back."

"No, not really." Will laughed. "Well, we're stuck in this room until Leo and Alice are finished talking. Some alone time is probably good for them."

"Oh no... how will we entertain ourselves?" Sam asked with a grin.

"I can think of a few ways." Will gave Sam that lop-sided smile in return and sat down in the chair again, pulling Sam down with him. Sam straddled Will in the chair and kissed him, feeling Will's lips twist into a fully fledged grin as he gripped Sam's hips and pulled him closer. Sam undid the button on Will's trousers and slipped his hand inside, making Will moan loudly. Sam made shushing sounds and crashed his lips to Will's again. On a normal day, they would've made sure the door was locked. Today was not a normal day. Will didn't care about being caught anymore. Sarah had found out, so now he had nothing to lose. He bucked his hips, wanting more of Sam's touch... and the chair fell over backwards, dumping both of them unceremoniously on the floor, laying beside each other – well, after Sam had landed off Will and rolled off.

"I'm starting to think you're cursed." Sam smiled.

"Why?" Will winced, moving closer to Sam and entangling their fingers together.

"Because when we were in your office the other day, you did your back in." Sam smirked, moving closer to Will. "And now you've bruised yourself falling off a chair."

"Didn't you?" Will asked.

"Nope." Sam replied. "Remember, I landed on you then rolled onto the floor."

"Ouch..." Will muttered, grimacing and rubbing his chest. "That would be the pain in my ribs."

"Like I said – cursed." Sam laughed and Will punched him in the shoulder, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck.

**Haha! I bet none of you were expecting that! ... By that I mean Alice coming back... not Sam and Will's little attempted sexcapade in the random office... this is starting to become a running theme for them... I mean offices... oh well, just wait until they get to Russia! Smut is likely to happen there.**

**I think there can be a lot more to Alice's character than we all think, which is why I've brought her back after One Last Time. There's so much chaos she can cause... or not, depending how she decides to deal with her situation... and after reading my friend Kimmieh-chan's **_**Alice In Wonderland**_** fics I realised how much I missed writing for this Alice... and adding her in thickens the plot and gives Leo someone... clearly I am in a nice mood today.**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear what you all think so drop me a line :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 13:**

Leo was in shock. Alice was alive. It wasn't possible. He had shot her. He had blown her head off. How was it possible that she was standing in front of him, half robot – half human? He was vaguely aware of Will and Sam going into one of the side rooms and Simmons walking off down the corridor, whistling. Will, Sam and Simmons probably wanted to give him some alone time. Leo suddenly felt embarrassed. He wished he hadn't told Will about his feelings for the Decepticon Pretender. It was because of that Will had probably left him alone with her. Leo stepped back nervously, wondering if she was pissed off he had shot her in the face in Hawaii.

"Alice... you... you look..." Leo wasn't sure what to say. She didn't look overly good, considering that she was half robot and she didn't look overly bad, considering he had basically blown her head off. He was trying to stop himself shaking. He hadn't been expecting this.

"Better than when you last saw me?" Alice asked, raising one eyebrow – the one eyebrow she had. She stepped forwards and looked up at Leo's face. His eyes slid away. "Considering that the last time you saw me, you had just shot me in the face with a sabot round and left me for dead. It's amazing that I'm standing here right now, isn't it? I see that you didn't escape from that explosion unharmed." Alice reached up with her robotic hand and touched the burns on Leo's cheek. He winced and recoiled slightly.

"When I last saw you... you were still mostly human." Leo gulped.

"Leo, I've never been human. It's always been a disguise – a very clever one, if I must say so myself." Alice smirked, lowering her hand. Leo relaxed slightly. "It's the one place that none of you ever did think of looking." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh well, if the Autobots had known, Bumblebee would have rescued him from college that night at the party and we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"We wouldn't be standing here right now if I had killed you." Leo said. "You know, that was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"What was?" Alice asked.

"Shooting you." Leo replied. "I had never killed anyone before... I'd never really even wanted to kill anyone. Except for Simmons, when he kept stealing stuff from my site." He chuckled. "No, but I've never actually... it's hard to explain... I guess I never thought I could go through with killing anyone. It was... it was horrible."

"I know." Alice said. "Maggie told me everything whenever she came in here to work on me. She was nicer to me than the others. I suppose it was because she had never had to go against me in combat." Alice smiled. "I am grateful to all of them for fixing me up though."

"I wish they had told me sooner." Leo sighed. "Or even asked me to help. I would've done."

"I wish they had asked you too." Alice smiled. "Then you wouldn't be standing there trembling like I was going to exact revenge by killing your right here and now."

"There was a possibility you might've wanted to kill me." Leo shrugged. "I couldn't take that risk."

"Do you really think everyone would have left us alone if they thought I was going to kill you?" Alice laughed.

"Maybe." Leo said. "Are you coming to Russia with us?"

"No." Alice sighed. "I wish I was, but I've been confined to Diego Garcia. I'm to help Morshower with some sort of analytical or hacking project."

"Oh. Well, I'm off to Russia tonight. We have to meet in the briefing room at midnight." Leo said. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with Alice. "Speaking of Russia, I still have plenty of packing to do. As my mum always used to say: it's not going to pack itself. I guess I should get going."

"I could come and help." Alice offered. "That is, if you want me to."

"Yeah sure." Leo grinned. "It would be nice to have a catch up." He and Alice headed for the door and left the robotics lab, both of them chatting about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company.

xxxxx

Sam and Will were still laying on the floor of the abandoned office in each other's arms. Will's arms were around Sam's waist and one of Sam's arms was under Will's head, like a pillow, whereas the other was on Will's waist as he kissed, bit and licked the older man's neck. Will fidgeted against Sam, wishing that they could spend the rest of the day – possibly even a week – like this. He knew it wouldn't happen, but there was nothing wrong with wishing, was there?

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked quietly.

"You... and me." Will replied. "And how I want to stay like this... forever. I want you to stay with me, Sam."

"I can't. I have a family." Sam sighed.

"I know." Will smiled. "I said I want you to stay with me, Sam. I know it's not going to happen. I resigned myself to that a long time ago. We're never going to be able to be together properly. There will always be something in the way, whether it's our families and friends, our jobs or some alien robot war. I think I'm going to retire after Russia. Maybe Sarah was right. Maybe I am getting too old for this."

"Sarah said that?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she did." Will replied. "The morning she got the e-mail from Galloway."

"Well I think she's being ridiculous." Sam insisted. "You're not too old for anything... except for picking me up maybe, but we're not going to do that again. We learnt from the last time."

"Ha. Yes we did." Will smiled. "We also learnt that the chairs in here can't take both of us." Will scowled at the chair and kicked it across the room. He was satisfied when the chair hit the wall with a clunk and fell on its side.

"Y'know, we should probably go and finish packing soon." Sam mumbled as Will started to nibble on his bottom lip.

"I've already packed." Will said, hooking a leg over Sam. "All of my bags are in my office. I'm ready to go."

"That's one of us." Sam said. "I've barely even started!"

"Maybe I should come round and help." Will suggested, mumbling against Sam's jaw and stroking his thigh. "Or you could call Mikaela to do it and we could stay in this room together... or go somewhere else. We could go to the beach."

"I really need to pack." Sam said hesitantly. Spending the rest of the day with Will sounded like a great idea and he really wanted to, but he was going to pack himself. Besides, Will couldn't come back with him to help him pack. Sarah was likely to still be there. "And I can do it alone... besides, Sarah's at my house at the moment. Well, she was there when I left, so I'm assuming she's still there."

"Oh. Right." Will said. "Couldn't we sneak in through the back door or something?"

"We could... but what would happen if we got caught?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Who cares if we got caught?" Will asked, pushing Sam away and getting to his feet. "The risk makes it more fun."

"But do you really want to put Sarah through that?" Sam asked. "Think about how you felt when I was getting married to Mikaela. Think about how you felt when I was standing up on the altar with her. Think about how you felt when you just saw her standing near me." He got to his feet and walked over to Will, and placed his hands on Will's strong forearms, gripping them tightly and staring up into his eyes. "Sarah is going to be feeling exactly the same as you did then, but magnify it about a thousand times. If she sees you, it isn't going to be a pleasant experience for her."

"So what do you want me to do?" Will asked. "I'm not exactly going to be welcome at Epps's house if Monique knows, which she probably does."

"I'm sorry, Will." Sam sighed. "I... I just feel like I let you down most of the time."

"Sam, you never let me down." Will said, pulling Sam into a hug. "Don't ever think like that ever again. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Okay... well... you're crushing me." Sam wheezed. Will released him from his death-grip of a hug and placed a forceful kiss on Sam's lips. "What was that for?"

"I love you." Will gave Sam his gorgeous lop-sided grin. "Now, go and get packed. You've only got a couple of hours until we leave. I would come and help if you let me."

"I know." Sam smiled back at Will. He then rolled his eyes.

"What?" Will asked.

"Your stupid lop-sided grin." Sam scoffed. "You know you can get anything when you do that!"

"Can I?" Will asked in mock surprise. "Can I really?"

"Yes, you can." Sam sighed. "Come on. I suppose I can get packed quicker if you help me – and we will be sneaking in through the back door. I'm not sure if Mikaela will entirely approve of you being there."

"Nah don't worry about it. I have some paperwork to get done. If you finish packing with enough time to spare, maybe you should come and join me in my office. It's perfectly safe, now that I destroyed all of Galloway's cameras and microphones." Will grinned and winked, walking towards the door and opening it. He turned back to face Sam. "When and where did Alice and Leo disappear off to? Weren't we meant to be... keeping an eye on them or something?"

"They can't have gone far." Sam shrugged. "Let's go tell Simmons. I'm sure he can find them."

xxxxx

"Are you going to want this for Russia?" Alice smirked, holding up a jacket with the logo from Leo's old website 'The Real Effing Deal' on it – it was the one he had worn in Egypt, seven years ago. "You never know, it's pretty cold there. A couple of extra layers won't do you any harm."

"Give it back." Leo laughed, making a grab for the jacket and failing when Alice snatched them away, standing on the bed. "It's part of my history. It's just to help me remember who I am. I sometimes feel like I'm getting lost in this whole mess of a war – and it's still a nice jacket to wear."

"You're not getting lost." Alice insisted. "You're just changing. Everyone changes."

"Especially Transformers."

"Especially Transformers." Alice agreed.

"Can I have my jacket back now?" Leo asked.

"No." Alice replied, throwing it on over her shoulders and smirking down at Leo. "I think I'm going to keep it until you come home. It actually feels quite nice and comfortable. Can I keep it, please?"

"No. I don't want anything to happen to it." Leo sighed. "Please, just put it back where you found it."

"Fine." Alice smiled and took the jacket off, stepping down off the bed and hanging it back up in the wardrobe. "Do you really have to go to Russia?"

"Yes, I do." Leo said. "I want to go. We're fighting the Decepticons."

"But they're dangerous." Alice insisted, grabbing on to the front of Leo's shirt.

"Alice, I know they're dangerous." Leo laughed. "I've thought them before – and you're a Decepticon." He saw the hurt in her face as soon as he had said it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you're right. I am a Decepticon." Alice said, stepping back and sitting down on the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap. She looked like a lost little girl. "I shouldn't be here. I should be in that cage, in the robotics lab. I'm dangerous."

"Alice, you shouldn't be in that cage." Leo sighed, sitting down beside her and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I know I should be pissed at you for betraying us in Hawaii and you should be pissed that I shot you, but I'm not pissed at you and you're not pissed at me." He placed his hand on Alice's chin and made her look at him. His eyes widened in surprise. "You're crying... I... didn't know you could cry. You're a... you're a robot."

"Of course I can cry!" Alice snapped and gave Leo a shove. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "I disguise myself as... as a human! Of course I can cry! Tch."

"Alice, I didn't mean it like that." Leo said, standing up and walking over to her. Her eyes averted from his. "I'm sorry... it's just... I didn't expect that you could cry... I mean... I thought you just looked like a human. Please, don't be like that... you're... you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Really?" Alice asked, her gaze meeting Leo's.

"Yes, really." Leo replied softly, placing his hands on the wall, either side of her head. "Which is why I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did to you in Hawaii... it was... it was just so horrible... I killed you... and it felt like I killed myself."

"Leo, why can't you forgive yourself?" Alice asked quietly. "I've forgive you. Look at me –" She gestured to her partly robotic body. "– I'm the one that should be mad as hell."

"Yeah but, Ratchet must have done something to help you." Leo smiled. "Your skin has almost grown back completely on your face. You just need another human eye."

"I know. It's so weird, seeing half of the world like a robot, then seeing the other half like a human. It shows me how restricted your race is." Alice said. "I can see everything single tiny detail with my optic."

"Really? That's pretty cool." Leo said, leaning closer.

"Your eyes are pretty." Alice smiled. "They're a really nice, deep brown..."

"Erm... thanks..." Leo frowned. "I think."

"It's a compliment." Alice smiled. Leo leaned in closer, so that their noses were touching. He closed his eyes, as did Alice. Leo was just about to kiss her when the door swung open and in stepped Seymour Simmons. Leo and Alice broke apart, both of them looking guilty. "I... have to go back to the robotics lab." Alice said quickly, walking out of the door, past Simmons. He watched her leave, then turned to face Leo.

"What was that?" Simmons asked.

"That was Alice." Leo shrugged, walking over to his suitcase and throwing some more clothes into it. "Why are you here?"

"Will and Sam told me you two had gone." Simmons said. "I came looking for you both. She shouldn't be allowed out of the lab without an armed escort."

"She doesn't want to hurt people." Leo insisted. "She's changed."

"She might not want to hurt you, but I'm pretty sure she might want to hurt some other people." Simmons said. "Or she might be using you again, like she did in Hawaii. You can't trust her, Leo. She's a Decepticon."

"I trust her more than I trust some of the people here." Leo growled. "Once Russia is over, I'm taking her and my money and I'm leaving NEST. I'm not going to stay here any longer and neither is she. She deserves better than this. She was probably treated like dirt by the Decepticons. She deserves a good life. I'm going to give her one."

"Whatever." Simmons said. "I hope you enjoy disappointment Leo, because it's what you're going to get."

"Screw you." Leo spat.

"You better finish packing." Simmons suggested. "We're leaving in a few hours." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, snapping some specially designed handcuffs on Alice.

"Handcuffs?" Alice raised one eyebrow.

"They short circuit you if you try anything." Simmons snapped, grabbing Alice's arm and dragging her away from Leo's apartment. "Come on, we're heading back to the robotics lab."

**Will Leo and Alice ever be able to find happiness? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. The next chapter will probably be them all meeting in the briefing room before they leave for Russia... maybe Will and Sam will get there a tiny bit earlier than everyone else ;)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! *gives cookies***

**Oh, and \o/ () – my anonymous reviewer: you will have to just wait and see to find out :)**

**Thanks again and keep a look out for the next chapter. I'm not sure when it will be up, because exams are drawing ever closer as I type this... well, I was meant to be finishing an English essay. I guess I should tackle that now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** Smut... sorta**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 14:**

Will was sitting in the briefing room – he had locked up his office for his time away – and he was scribbling some last minute work down. He looked up at the clock and ran his fingers through his hair. It was 23:05 – there was almost another hour until everyone else was due to arrive. He leant back in his chair and put his hands on the back of his head, staring at the photos that adorned the walls of the briefing room. They were all photos of the various members of NEST, lined up on the walls. His picture was next to one of Epps, then one of Graham on the other side. Sam's photo was on the opposite wall. It had obviously been taken just after Sam had joined NEST. He still had the boyish look about him. The briefing room door opened and Sam walked in, carrying a suitcase and yawning. He dumped the suitcase on the floor and walked over to Will, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning his head on Will's shoulder.

"Why do we have to leave at such a stupid time?" Sam mumbled.

"Because that's the time me and Morshower organised with Petr." Will smiled, turning to face Sam, his fingertips ghosting over Sam's jaw, feeling the stubble that was starting to grow. "Why didn't you stay at home with Mikaela? You could've had a quick nap before you had to come here."

"I wanted to see you before we left." Sam said, smiling up at Will and tilting his head slightly and closing his eyes with a sigh. "Things are going to be different in Russia... we're not going to be able to be together as much."

"I know." Will muttered, leaning closer to Sam. "I think I'm gonna spend more time with Epps in Russia. He's probably suspicious about us... and Monique probably told him about the video so he's going to want to interrogate me anyway. He probably knows that it's you in the video. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know... some random guy you picked up with that lop-sided smile of yours?" Sam grinned. Will smiled and closed the gap between his face and Sam's, pressing his lips to the other's in a gentle kiss. Sam responded eagerly to the kiss, pushing himself against Will's body, feeling the outlines of Will's muscular torso through the T-shirt the older man was wearing. One of Will's hands travelled down Sam's chest and he gripped onto Sam's hip, the other hand snaked round to Sam's behind and he pushed Sam flush against him. Sam slipped a leg between Will's thighs, pushing them apart. Will leant back on the table for support, throwing his head back to expose more of his neck to Sam's drifting lips.

"Sam... you really need to shave." Will murmured, the hand that was on Sam's hips moving to the fastening of his trousers and fiddling with it, trying to get it undone single handedly. "Your stubble tickles."

"You could use a shave too." Sam muttered, pushing Will harder against the edge of the table.

"I always need to shave." Will smiled, managing to get Sam's trousers undone. "It's another one of those things you love about me – just like my grin." As Will said it, he flashed Sam his lop-sided grin and slipped his hands into Sam's pants, making the younger man moan and press his body against Will's, trapping his hand between their bodies. Will smirked and pecked Sam on the lips. Sam then buried his head between the base of Will's neck and his shoulder. Sam began to kiss and bite the skin there, intent on leaving a mark. "Sam... make sure it doesn't show..."

"Why do you think I'm doing it here?" Sam mumbled.

"Didn't really think about that." Will said, starting to pick up a pace with his hand. He heard and felt Sam's breathing hitch as he came closer to his release.

"Oh God... Will..." Sam groaned as he released, resting his head on Will's shoulder and panting heavily. Will was about to say something to Sam, when the door to the briefing room swung open and Leo and Alice walked in. Leo was dragging a suitcase in one hand and was holding Alice's human hand in the other. They were both laughing but stopped as soon as they spotted Will and Sam.

"I guess this room's already taken." Alice smirked.

"WHY? WHY? WHY?" Leo howled, dropping his suitcase and letting go of Alice's hand. His hands immediately went to his hair and he proceeded to try and tear it out. "Why do I always walk into situations like this? I _must_ be cursed! I have never done anything bad in my life! Why would I be cursed? Oh, why does this always happen to me? Wait – when the hell did you two even get back together? In fact, I can probably guess. I don't care."

"Leo, calm down." Alice rolled her eyes – she looked completely human now, except for one robotic arm and took hold of Leo's hand again. "I'm sure you're not cursed... you just have an extremely bad sense of timing."

"Yeah – it's a curse." Leo scowled. Whilst Alice and Leo continued to debate whether he was cursed or not, Will and Sam separated and began to neaten themselves up, a deep blush covering both of their cheeks.

"What the hell are you two even doing here?" Will demanded. "It's twenty minutes past eleven. You don't have to be here for another forty."

"We wanted to say goodbye to each other." Leo responded. "But, it seems you guys beat us to this room... I don't even know why we wanted to come in here. I mean... anyone could've walked in... you two could've walked in on us... not that we would've been doing _that._" Leo said quickly. He then laughed shakily. "Then one of you could've been cursed."

"Leo, you are _not_ cursed." Alice protested.

"Am." Leo stuck his tongue out at Alice, like a small child.

"Not."

"Am.

"Not."

"Am."

"NOT."

"AM!"

"N –"

"Can you two stop arguing?" Will asked. He was beginning to get a headache. Alice and Leo both fell silent. "Since we're all here now, we may as well do something else... like... play cards or something. Does anyone have any playing cards?"

"Oh yeah – I'll just get them out." Leo's words were heavy with sarcasm. "Because I carry playing cards with me everywhere I go, just in case I end up in a situation like this."

"Leo, the attitude is not helping." Will glared.

"I think I've got some in my suitcase." Sam interjected, walking over to his suitcase and opening it. "I don't carry poker chips around with me or anything though, so I don't know what we're going to play."

"How about strip poker?" Alice asked. Will, Sam and Leo all turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes. "I was just joking... Primus, what is wrong with you people? Two of you decided to sneak in here and have some weird sexcapade before you went to Russia, one of you thinks their cursed and I'm a robot. We really are a weird bunch... but hey, we can play strip poker if you want... it might be a bad idea for Will and Sam though."

"I'm starting to think we did something wrong when we fixed you." Will smiled. "There aren't many Transformers I know with a sense of humour... in fact, I can't really think of any. Maybe I'll tell someone to take a look at your circuits while we're in Russia."

"Wow, you have a sense of humour too!" Alice said in a very sarcastic voice. "That's strange, because none of the humans I have ever encountered do!"

"Can someone just come up with a card game to shut her up?" Will asked. "Look – let's just play poker and we don't have to use chips. We'll just tear up some paper and write money values on it. We can use them as pretend chips."

"It would be better if we used real money." Leo said, walking over to the filing cabinet in the corner and taking some paper out of it. Sam pulled a pen out of his pocket and threw it to Leo. "I would wipe the floor with you guys."

xxxxx

Ten minutes later, Maggie and Graham were also seated around the table in the briefing room, joining in the poker game. They too had the idea that they would sneak into the briefing room early for some 'alone time'. Alice was currently winning – everyone was suspicious that she was getting poker tips from the internet, but no-one was bothered because it wasn't real money. Leo was losing, much to the amusement of Will and Sam, after Leo had told them that he would wipe the floor with them. The door to the briefing room opened and Simmons walked in, followed by Kaminari and Epps.

"What's going on in here?" Simmons asked, folding his arms.

"Looks like a poker game!" Epps said, sitting down beside Leo and gesturing for someone to deal him some cards and give him some 'chips'. "Why didn't you invite me, Will? You know I'm great at poker."

"Why are you guys playing poker? We're leaving for Russia in just under half an hour!" Kaminari sighed. "In fact, what's the point of asking? Everyone here goes mad." she muttered to nobody in particular and sat down on of the chairs. She pulled out a phone and started texting someone.

"Oh, and why is she –" Simmons pointed at Alice. She looked up at him and glared. "– In here? She's meant to be securely locked in the robotics lab!"

"You can't keep her locked in there forever." Leo insisted. "She's a living, breathing – well, not breathing... sentient being! She's alive Simmons, freedom is her right. Besides, she's going to be one of us when she starts working for Morshower. She may as well start getting to know everyone now and they may as well start getting to know her as one of the team, not an evil Decepticon Pretender. If you're not happy with it, go and whine to someone who cares." He turned back to the game of poker and pushed some more 'chips' forwards.

"Yo, you guys got any doughnuts?" Glen asked, swaggering into the room. "I kinda ate all of mine when I was packing, then realised I didn't have time to go to the shops and buy some more."

"Glen, we're going to Russia." Maggie stated. "What the hell do you need doughnuts for?"

"Doughnuts are my life, Maggie." Glen insisted. "I need some doughnuts before we go to Russia."

"Glen, it's nearly midnight. There isn't anywhere open that sells doughnuts." Will sighed. "Just come and join in the poker game for the last couple of rounds. It might give Leo a chance to beat someone."

"What was it you said, Leo?" Sam asked with a grin. "Remind me again, Will."

"Oh, it was: 'I would wipe the floor with you guys.' If I remember it correctly. Was there anymore Leo?" Will laughed.

"No, there wasn't." Alice smirked, laying down a card on the table. "He started losing straight after he said that."

"Okay, when we're all finished bullying me..." Leo rolled his eyes. "Anyone else want a go? I've dealt with Will, Sam and Simmons this evening. Who else wants to start picking on me?"

"Leo, it's just a bit of fun." Alice said.

"Yeah, a bit of fun for you guys." Leo snapped. He threw his playing cards down on the table and stormed out the room, just as Galloway and Morshower walked in. Galloway and Morshower looked at each other, then at everyone else in the room. Alice stood up and barged past them, jogging down the corridor after Leo.

"Erm... what just happened?" Morshower asked, turning to look at Will.

"To be honest... I'm not sure, sir." Will replied. "We were just joking around like we usually do and Leo exploded. I hope Alice can sort him out."

"I'll go and talk to him." Simmons volunteered.

"No you bloody well don't!" Morshower snapped. "You're staying here. We're not having anyone else going off in a stress. Besides, I'm sure Alice will be able to sort him out. I've never been one for all of that romantic crap, but they seem to have a connection."

"Wait, who's Alice?" Galloway asked.

"Alice... is... my daughter." Morshower lied, slapping the other man on the back, making Galloway jerk forwards. He gave Will a slight nod. "She's going to be staying here for a while."

"But – didn't she have a metal hand?" Morshower asked.

"They're prosthetics." Maggie interjected. "She was involved in a car accident and we were using technology from studying the Transformers to create new, easier to use prosthetics. We're working on a flesh covering for it at the moment as well. It will be like she was never in the accident. At least she didn't come out as bad as the guy that was driving the car."

"Alright." Galloway said, sounding unconvinced. "So why are you all playing poker?"

"Killing time." Will shrugged. "Morshower, do you want in?"

"Seeing as we have to wait for Leo before I can give you lot a final goodbye I may as well." Morshower smiled, sitting down between Maggie and Graham. He turned around to face Galloway. "Theodore, would you care to join us?"

"No, I wouldn't." Galloway huffed and sat in the corner opposite Kaminari. He pulled out his netbook and began typing away at something. Morshower pulled a face, directed it at Galloway with a hand gesture and everyone seated around the table cracked up laughing.

xxxxx

"Leo?" Alice slowly walked over to him and placed her human hand on his shoulder. He was standing outside of the office block, in the warm night time breeze, staring out towards the sea. Alice followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at some lights, far out to sea – probably those from some sort of ship – maybe a cruise ship, or a cargo ship. "What's wrong? You know they're only joking, right?"

"I know they're joking, Alice." Leo placed his hand on top of hers and sighed. "I'm just sick of it all. I've always been the one who has to take all of the abuse and I'm sick of it. I just wish there was one person out there who I could laugh with – not have them laugh at me all the time. I hate it."

"I laughed with you earlier, when I stole your jacket." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder after removing hers and Leo's hands. Her fingers were entwined with his as he absentmindedly swung his arm backwards and forwards. "You were laughing too, and you can't deny it. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can." Leo said, turning to face Alice. "You can ask me anything."

"Earlier, when we were in your room..." Alice fidgeted, trying to think of the right words. She sighed. "Well... I don't know what to say... I might be wrong and I don't want to do anything that can damage our relationship. I don't exactly know that much about humans, even though I disguise myself as one..."

"Alice, just tell me." Leo smiled. "If you are wrong, I'll just laugh at you."

"Okay." She giggled. "Well, when we were in your room and I was against the wall and you were standing in front of me... it was like you were going to kiss me. I mean... you might not have wanted to kiss me... I am kind of an alien robot... and according to Sam I taste like diesel... you wouldn't want to kiss me if I tasted like –" Alice was interrupted in mid-sentence by Leo crashing his lips to hers. Alice kissed him back, still wondering if she tasted like diesel. Leo broke away and stood up straight, gasping for air.

"Sam was right... you do taste sort of like diesel..." Leo grinned, panting. He wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and pulled her into his embrace. "But I don't care. I love you, Alice. I really wish I didn't have to go to Russia, but I have to. I want to stay here with you."

"You can." Alice insisted, her arms snaking up around his neck and she buried her face in his chest. "We can run away together."

"After Russia." Leo said. "I promise you, we'll run after Russia. I've already told them I'm not staying past then. I'm taking my money and I'm leaving. I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"I wish I was going to Russia with you." Alice sighed, looking up into Leo's eyes. "I want to see Megatron pay."

"Well I don't want you to come to Russia." Leo said. "You might get hurt... I don't think I could forgive myself if you ever got hurt again... it almost killed me the first time."

"Leo, please. I'm an alien robot. I'm sure I can take care of myself." Alice smiled. "Are you ready to go back in now?"

"I guess so." Leo sighed.

xxxxx

"There he is." Will grinned as Leo walked back into the room with his arm around Alice's waist.

"How you doin' son?" Simmons asked with apprehension as Leo and Alice approached him. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo grinned and gave Alice a squeeze. "So are you guys still playing poker?"

"Nah, we've got to pack up now and start loading all of the equipment onto the plane and then say goodbye to our families." Epps answered, standing up and stretching. "Okay guys, follow me with your baggage. Oh, and Sam – run over to the Autobot hangar and tell Optimus to get his team to the planes. We need to start loading them."

xxxxx

"I'll see you real soon, okay?" Epps said, embracing with his wife. Monique hadn't woken their kids to come and see her husband off. She had enough problems trying to get them all to settle down for bed. "And make sure you don't kill our children while I'm away. I don't want to come home to find you in prison."

"I'll try, baby." Monique laughed and kissed her husband goodbye. Will looked around and saw everyone else saying goodbye to their families. It had never really bothered him until now – but he was never going to have a farewell from Sarah and Annabelle again. He didn't feel complete – he didn't want to go to Russia. Now that he had lost Sarah and Annabelle, there was no incentive for him to come back. Will gave Morshower a sloppy salute and boarded the C-17 to make sure everything was okay for the Autobots.

xxxxx

"Mummy, why aren't we going to say goodbye to daddy?" Annabelle asked, crawling into the double bed next to Sarah. "We always say goodbye when he goes away."

"This time daddy won't be coming back to us." Sarah sniffed. She sat up and wiped her eyes, and then pulled Annabelle onto her lap. "You see, daddy fell in love with someone else. Because he loved that person, he won't be coming back to us and we're going back to America."

"Who did daddy fall in love with?" Annabelle asked. "Was she pretty?"

"I don't know, Annabelle. I don't know who he fell in love with." Sarah sighed._ But I do know it wasn't a woman._ "Why don't you go back to bed? We've got an early morning tomorrow."

**Wow, that was a long chapter! And it looks like Leo and Alice are happy... well, for now. MWA HA HA.**

**Didn't really expect it to be that long but oh well – I've had three days working on it after three days of being ill.**

**Oh, and see if you can spot the line from the first Transformers film. Me and my older sister were joking around about it and I just had to add it in.**

**That's all for now, so review and make me feel better :)**

**Due to the fact I can't walk very easily at the moment and I get bored of revision very easily expect the next chapter up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**By the way, there is some Russian in this chapter... and I think I translated it right, but I can't be completely sure :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 15:**

They landed in at Ugol'nyy Airport at 1700 hours. Will oversaw getting everyone off the C-17's, even though he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep somewhere... and get warm. It was below freezing and there was snow covering the buildings at the small airport. All of the humans were dressed in suitable clothing, but were still grumbling about the temperature. The Autobots were last to be unloaded and they were parked beside the C-17's in their vehicle modes. Will saw two men approaching from the west, talking in Russian, and he grinned. One of them he recognised as Petr, but he had no clue as to who the other was. Will walked towards Petr and the other man and shook hands with Petr.

"Petr, it's good to see you again." Will smiled. "How's it been?"

"It has been good, Will." Petr replied. "I heard about your promotion. I am pleased for you. This is the head of Russian NEST operations. He wanted to meet you and wish us luck on our mission."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Will said, shaking hands with the head of Russian NEST operations.

"Я рад встретиться с вами тоже, подполковник." The Russian responded. Will guessed that he didn't speak English but was able to understand it. "Я слышал много удивительных вещей о тебе." He then frowned and turned to Petr. "Простите, что я не использую английский язык, но я не говорю хорошо."

"He says that he is pleased to meet you too, and that he has heard wonderful things about you." Petr translated for Will. "He also apologises that he is not speaking English and that I have to translate, but his English is not very good."

"Я желаю вам удачи в вашей миссии. Это не простая задача, что вам дали."

"He says that he wishes you luck on this mission. It is not an easy task that you have been given." Petr translated.

"Thank you, sir." Will said. The Russian nodded and walked away, heading for one of the airport terminals. He was leaving them to prepare for their mission. "Where's he going?"

"He has work to do." Petr replied, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand. "Now, let me meet your team. I'm sure you have Sergeant Epps with you?"

"Yes I do." Will grinned. "Please don't torment him as much as you did in Peru. Oh, do you remember Kaminari Ishihara? Well, she's here too."

"There is no need to torment Sergeant Epps." Petr grinned back and slapped Will on the back. They both headed for the group standing near the Autobots and C-17's. "We do not serve Guinea Pig as a main meal here and I am glad to see Kami again. It has been a long time. Come, introduce me to who I will be working with. After this, we shall make our way to South to the Verkhoyansk Mountains. Are your Autobot friends up for a couple of days driving?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Will grimaced. "They haven't exactly been given the freedom they deserve on Diego Garcia."

"Oh yes, I was warned about that by Morshower." Petr frowned. "It seems terrible. This Director Galloway seems like a... how to put it in English?"

"A bastard?"

"Yes, that will do."

"He is a bastard. He's also standing right there." Will sighed and pointed in the direction of Galloway. He was talking to Maggie about something, and by the expression on her face, she was praying for someone to come to her rescue. Glen and Graham eventually did, dragging her away to a conversation with Epps, Simmons and Kaminari. "I had to bring him with us... he isn't exactly my favourite person though... I'm just glad about everyone else being here. And it's good to see you again."

"Yes, it is very good to see you again." Petr beamed.

xxxxx

It was midday at Diego Garcia and the heat was sweltering. Morshower and Alice were sitting in his office, hacking into Galloway's computer. Morshower found it mesmerising to watch the Pretender hacking into the computer and searching through all of the files at inhuman speeds. Morshower leant back in his chair and took a sip from his coffee cup. No matter how fast Alice was at hacking, they were going to be there a while. There was a knock at the door of the office and Mikaela walked in. She glanced at Alice and then walked over to Morshower.

"Hello Mikaela, what can I do for you?" Morshower asked, placing his coffee back down on the table. He folded his arms and glanced at Alice, who was still typing rapidly, her eyes fixed on the laptop screen.

"I was wondering if you could give me some sort of job." Mikaela shrugged and smiled. "Alicia's two years old now and I don't just want to sit around the house all day. I'll get so bored. I need something to get me back into the outside world. I need to get used to being around Autobots again too."

"Well I'm not sure there's anything you can do, Mikaela." Morshower sighed. "Sure, you graduated from high school but you never went to college or anything. All you can do is fix cars, unless you've suddenly discovered a fantastic new skill."

"No sir, I haven't." Her grin faltered. "But I really need the money, what with Sam being away and everything..."

"She could help me." Alice suggested, looking up from the laptop and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Simmons said that I'm not allowed to go anywhere unaccompanied and I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me, Morshower."

"Alice, I know that I trust you, but I'm not sure other people do." Morshower said.

"So get Mikaela a uniform. Make her look official." Alice shrugged and went back to typing.

"It might not be the best idea for Mikaela to get involved in your project, Alice. It contains some sensitive material." Morshower warned.

"Oh please." Alice rolled her eyes. "At the speed I hack she'd be lucky to see anything."

"That's true." Morshower said thoughtfully. His eyes hurt from seeing all of the graphics speeding past. It made him wonder how secure Galloway's files were if Alice still hadn't managed to hack into his computer. "Okay Mikaela, I'll give you a day's trial. You start now." he smiled and stood up. He walked out of the room past Mikaela. Both her and Alice gaped at where he had just been standing.

"Well. I guess it's just you and me now." Alice shrugged, looking at Mikaela.

"I didn't even have any say in what happened..." Mikaela frowned. "Why the hell do I have to be stuck with you?"

"Wow, I can see your attitude has improved." Alice sighed. "Haven't you run out of reasons to be mad at me yet?"

"I have plenty of reasons to be mad at you." Mikaela fumed. "Number one: you kissed my boyfriend and then tried to kill him –"

"You're still pissed about _that_?"

"Number two: you tried to kill me. Number three: you showed up again in Hawaii five years after you tried to kill me and my boyfriend. Number four: you clearly manipulated Leo into liking you. Number five: you turned up on my wedding day and revealed yourself as a traitor. Number six: you caused Leo plenty of distress after he shot you in the face and I wish he had succeeded in killing you. Now, finally, reason number seven: you didn't actually die." Mikaela listed off on her fingers. "Oh, and now I'm stuck with you."

"So that totals as eight." Alice smirked. "Do you want to know what the interesting thing is? Most of the reasons why you hate me are about Leo – only a couple involved you and Sam in any way. Is there something you're not telling him?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikaela scowled.

"Wow, that's charming." Alice said. "And there's probably a lot wrong with me. I mean – I did pretty much get my head blown off. What's wrong with you? I mean, the cause of that might be a bit more difficult to figure out."

"Anyway, you didn't answer my first question." Mikaela changed the subject hurriedly. "Why the hell do I have to be stuck with you? Can't Morshower find someone else to babysit?"

"Mikaela, when Leo comes back from Russia we're getting out of here." Alice explained. "You may as well start getting used to me being around now and get past your grudge. All of your reasons are rather outdated now, don't you think?"

"Alice, I can't forgive you for anything you've done." Mikaela glared, throwing herself in the chair that had been occupied by Morshower before. "And if I'm honest, I still don't trust you. I don't think I'll ever trust you. You've always made us trust you and then betrayed us – Hawaii is an example."

"Can't we start again?" Alice asked. "Can't we pretend all of that never happened? I don't want to be a Decepticon anymore... I don't want to be reminded of what I've done. I just want Leo to be happy and I want to make him happy. Come on Mikaela, isn't that the way you felt about Sam? The way you still feel about Sam?"

"I guess." Mikaela sighed, folding her arms.

_If only she knew what I was hacking into Galloway's computer for._ Alice thought to herself.

xxxxx

After introductions for Petr and the rest of the NEST team, they were finally on their way to the Verkhoyansk Mountain Range. Will was at the head of the convoy, riding in Optimus Prime's cab with Leo and Simmons. Will was wishing to any God that may be out there that he could be elsewhere. They were driving in complete silence. Leo and Simmons wouldn't even look at each other, but Will could feel the tension in the cab – it was suffocating. Will banged his hand down on the top of the dashboard. Optimus slowed to a stop.

"Whatever your problem is with each other, can you just _sort it out_?" Will asked in desperation. "You're both making me uneasy... just... talk about your problems and get them off your chest, okay? I'm going to ride with Ironhide for a bit." Leo and Simmons watched Will jump down from the cab and walk over to the GMC topkick. He climbed into the back, with Epps and Petr, who were both sat in the front. Leo was determined not to be the first to break the silence and resorted to staring out of the window as Optimus pulled forwards and once again picked up a steady pace through the snow.

"Leo, can we talk?" Simmons asked hesitantly.

"I guess so." Leo shrugged. "What's your problem with me and Alice?"

"I'm just worried about you Leo." Simmons confessed. "She isn't exactly the must trustworthy... _person_... in the world. I mean... she's lied to us and betrayed us before. How do you know she isn't going to do it again? I don't trust her Leo, and not many other people do either."

"I trust her. Isn't that enough for you?" Leo asked.

"Leo, when I look at you I still see you as some dumb teenager that wanted to be part of something big but didn't realise how bug it really was." Simmons replied. "So basically, you trusting her isn't enough for me. I have more experience with the Transformers than anyone. I just don't trust her – I _can't_ trust her. Besides, the only reason you trust her is because of what she _looks_ like. You have to remember, she isn't really an attractive teenage girl deep down."

"I'm in love with her."

"WHAT?" both Simmons and Optimus Prime exclaimed at the same time. Optimus banged the brakes on and both Leo and Simmons whacked their heads on the dashboard.

xxxxx

Will was standing with Optimus, who was now in his robot form. They were speaking in hushed tones and had ordered Kaminari and Petr to keep Galloway occupied whilst they discussed Alice – as far as Galloway knew, she was Morshower's daughter. Not an alien robot who had been fighting for the Decepticons. Petr had directed them all off the road, into a small clearing that looked as if it was used by miners or lumberjacks. Leo and Simmons were standing a little way away with Maggie – she was the only person who had proper first aid training. She was cleaning them both up after the sudden impact of their faces slamming into Optimus's dashboard. Leo had a large cut on his forehead and Simmons had a broken nose.

"Optimus, what the hell?" Will asked. "Why did you slam the brakes on like that? Someone could've been _seriously_ injured."

"I am sorry." Optimus said. "But Leo's revelation was extremely shocking and I am afraid to say I have to agree with Simmons on this point. I do not think we can trust Alice. She is a Decepticon. It is in her nature to be deceptive. How do we know she reciprocates Leo's feelings?"

"I trust her." Will insisted. _I have to_. "Why can't everyone else?"

"I trust her too." Maggie piped up, bandaging Leo's head. "I helped rebuild her. I used to talk to her a lot and she would talk back. From some of the stuff she told me, it seems like the Decepticons treat their own pretty badly. I think she's grateful that we rebuilt her – and she used to talk about Leo _a lot_."

"Maggie, do you have to tell everyone?" Leo scowled.

"Optimus, just trust me this once." Will pleaded.

"You have always had my trust, Will." Optimus nodded. "I fear that I cannot let go of my suspicions though."

"Well one of us needs to be the cautious one." Will grinned lop-sidedly. Sam silently fumed, wishing Will wouldn't grin like that when he was around. "Maggie, can we get back on the road yet?"

"I've just finished patching Leo up – we can go again." Maggie called.

"Good." Will said. "Okay guys, load up and roll out. We've still got a long drive ahead of us."

**I thought that would be a good place to end that chapter there. Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it. I should also start picking places in the world I actually know about :/ in "One Last Time" there was Barcelona and Hawaii, now there's Russia! It seems that I just like to challenge and frustrate myself.**

**Before I start ranting about anything I'm unhappy with, I'll just say that I love how much everyone is enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it too :D**

**Keeps the reviews coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

"**Da" is "yes" in Russian.**

"**Nyet" is "no" in Russian.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 16:**

"Ahead you will see the Verkhoyansk mountains." Petr announced to Epps, pointing ahead at the mountain range in front of them. "If our intel is correct and the Decepticons have not moved on they should be there somewhere. All we have to do now is find where they're hiding."

"Because that's going to be an easy task." Epps grumbled. "They could be anywhere! Like you even said Petr – they might not be here at all."

"Isn't it better that we look and don't find them instead of giving up and going home when it's likely they are here?" Ironhide's voice rumbled through the truck speakers. "Come on Epps, we'll just kick some Decepticon ass and then you can go home."

"I know 'Hide, but I'm starting to get tired of all this." Epps sighed. "This war... it just doesn't seem to end. I want to spend more time with Monique and the kids. She gets more and more worried every time I go away now. I don't think it helps she has six kids to look after single handedly."

"Maybe you and Monique should stop... what's the right human phrase for this?" Ironhide mumbled. "Ah! You two should stop 'breeding like rabbits'."

"Ironhide, I swear to God if you ever say anything like that again I'll –" Ironhide slammed his brakes on, preventing Epps from finishing his sentence. "What's an avalanche warning?"

"An avalanche is basically when a load of snow falls down the mountain. Avalanches can kill people." Epps explained. "That's why there's a warning."

"And loud noises can disturb them." Petr added. "This could be a Decepticon trap – they may want to trigger an avalanche."

"Well this could be bad." Ironhide said grimly. "Decepticons and avalanches."

"This could be very bad." Petr agreed. "Ironhide, I did not know you could read Russian."

"Google translate." Ironhide responded.

xxxxx

The convoy of Autobots pulled over and they began to converse in Cybertronian about the situation. Will was fascinated watching them. They're native language was very fast spoken and mostly harsh sounds. He watched as Chromia and Ironhide both seemed to become irate, directing it towards Ratchet who looked as if he was trying to create calm. They all fell silent when Optimus spoke. Will guessed that whatever they were arguing about, Optimus was going to settle it. It was times like this that really made him hate Galloway. Because he had segregated the humans and the Autobots they had retreated back into using their native language. Before they were completely open with their human allies and would sometimes even ask for an opinion from either him or Epps.

"You mean to say we've come to fight Decepticons in an area covered in avalanche warnings?" Galloway snapped, storming over to Will. Will clapped a hand over Galloway's mouth and shook his head.

"This area is full of avalanche warnings." Will scowled, removing his hand from Galloway's mouth. He wished he hadn't brought the Director with him, but he needed to get him away from his computer. "If you want to bring one down on top of us keep talking how you were just then."

"Look – I want to know what the Autobots are saying."

"Well there's nothing I can do about it." Will hissed. "If you didn't hate them so much we would probably know what they're saying."

"Why are you blaming this on me?"

"Your hatred for them made them unable to trust us." Will scowled. "If you hadn't separated us all because of your personal vendetta they would be including us in they're conversation. Why do you hate them so much anyway? What have they ever done to you? It's the Decepticons you should hate."

"Do you really want to know why I hate these God forsaken robots so much?" Galloway asked.

"I would love to know." Will said.

"Do you remember I told you my wife and children died in a car accident?" Galloway asked. Will nodded. "Do you remember the events of Mission City? I think that was about nine years ago now. Anyway, my wife was driving along the motorway with the children in the car, on her way to meet me at the airport. I had just flown in from a diplomatic visit to Afghanistan."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'." Galloway said. He was shaking with rage. Will couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "My wife was killed in a fight between a Decepticon and Optimus Prime on the motorway and Optimus Prime has never apologised for it. I don't think he even knows it was my family. The only reason I know is because I was given high government clearance and I saw the post mortem reports."

"I'm sorry... I had no idea." Will said. He now knew the pain of losing his family – and this man had caused it. At least Sarah and Annabelle were still alive. At least he understood why Galloway was so bitter towards everyone now. He finally felt like he would be able to work with the Director. "I can't say that I know what you've been through, but I think I have some understanding of it. I just think that you've told me a little too late."

"We've never really got on." Galloway reminded him. "Why would I have told you something as personal as this?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you have now." Will said. "I think we've finally reached an understanding."

"It seems we have." Galloway agreed, holding out his hand to Will. Will smiled and took it. Sam and Graham walked over, both of them looking extremely puzzled about the scenario.

"Erm... is there something wrong with you two?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, are the low oxygen levels in the mountains messing with your brains?" Graham asked. "Because if you haven't realised, you're shaking hands with each other – that's a friendly gesture in case neither of you knew about that."

"Guys, it's okay." Will grinned. "Director Galloway and I have reached an understanding."

"You're kidding." Sam's jaw dropped.

"Nope." Will grinned and walked over to where Petr was agitating Epps with some sort of Russian ghost stories about yetis. "Okay Petr, what happens next? We're at the base of the mountains so what do we do?"

"We need to head into the mountains. My guess is that the Decepticons will be in the heart of the range." Petr explained, rubbing his chin. "Let me give you a quick lesson – the mountains have sparse tundra vegetation of mosses and lichens. There are no routes across it and the area is virtually uninhabitable. The various deposits of coal, silver, zinc and lead mean that there may be some miners around, but I doubt there will be any at this time of year. The world's lowest temperatures for uninhabited regions have been recorded here – it will be colder than anything you have ever experienced."

"And here I find myself wishing for a desert." Epps sighed.

"That's a first. You hate the desert." Will grinned.

"I don't _hate_ the desert. I hate the jobs we have to do in them, the climate and the sand." Epps protested. Will just looked at him. Epps rolled his eyes. "Okay, so maybe I do hate the desert."

"Our best bet is to head for the centre of the range. We will go on foot as there are no roads for the Autobots." Petr decided. "I suggest that we set up a camp here for the night and talk over our plans in detail with the others. I will leave it up to the both of you to allocate tents."

"Okay thanks Petr. Can you explain to the others why we're stopping here?" Will asked. "I would do it, but I'm so tired nothing seems to make sense at the moment."

"_Da._ I will do that now." Petr said, heading over to where the NEST troops were standing near the Autobots, having a conversation of their own. Will was about to head after Petr when Epps grabbed his arm. Will turned to look at his friend. Epps looked mad.

"What?" Will asked.

"We need to talk." Epps replied.

"Do we?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Monique told me what happened."

"Oh. That."

"That." Epps nodded.

"What about that?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"I heard that someone e-mailed it to Sarah."

"It was Galloway." Will lowered his voice. "He was out to get me after I stopped him from forcing the Autobots to leave Earth – I still think there's some resent for the incident where he managed to pull his parachute on the plane – he says I pushed him. He's the one that didn't even say goodbye."

"Will, this isn't funny." Epps scowled.

"I know it isn't, but I need a way to get through it." Will sighed.

"Why are you so greedy?" Epps asked. "You had Sarah and Annabelle and you still want more." He looked around and leaned closer to Will. "Was it Sam with you in the video?"

"Who else would it have been?" Will shrugged.

"Why wasn't he recognisable?" Epps asked.

"He made a deal with Galloway." Will replied. "Galloway thinks that Sam's going to help him get rid of the Autobots after this mission. That's why Sam isn't recognisable. If Sam doesn't help, he's going to send the video to Mikaela."

"So why were you shaking hands with him?" Epps asked, folding his arms. "Did you just make a deal with the devil?"

"No!" Will scowled. "I know why he hates the Autobots so much! His family were killed on the motorway into Mission City by Optimus when he was fighting that Decepticon – What was it called?"

"Bonecrusher?"

"Yes! That one." Will exclaimed. "See? I'm getting to know him – if I can convince him how good the Autobots are and that we would be screwed without them he might not want to get rid of them!"

"That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Epps scoffed. "But hey, if you can make that whole 'he'll see the good in them' crap work I aint complaining. We need them to stay."

"We need them more than ever." Will sighed. "Anyway, we're meant to allocate people to tents. Who are we going to put where?"

"Well we have to Maggie and Kami together because they're both girls." Epps said thoughtfully. "And we can put Simmons and Galloway together because they're grumpy old men... then I suppose we can put Leo and Sam together." Epps saw Will sigh and smirked. "Disappointed that you won't be with Sam? And don't even think of saying that you're not cheating anymore because you and Sarah are splitting up. That just leaves me, you, Graham and Glen."

"You can share with Glen. I'll share with Graham."

"Why is that?"

"Because... well... you two have a connection." Will protested. "I don't have that connection with Glen."

"..."

"What?"

"Is that a hint of racism I hear?" Epps asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't mean it like that... but... you and Glen get along." Will hesitated. "You know me and Glen have problems being near each other for long periods of time. It just doesn't work for either of us. I don't know why... it's nothing like that."

"Will, I know." Epps laughed. "You don't have to explain it to me – I've seen you and Glen having one of your arguments. It aint pretty. I'll share with Glen and you can share with Graham. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Will sighed. "Leo knows what's going on between me and Sam and Graham knows too. I had to tell him about it or he wouldn't help me.. but that's a story for another time..."

"It was when you broke into Galloway's office, wasn't it?" Epps asked.

"How did you know about that?" Will frowned.

"Morshower told me about it and told me to keep an eye on you." Epps confessed. "He said he didn't want you and Galloway to screw up this mission with your petty differences and games to get at each other. He says you just have to concentrate on killing some Decepticons and Alice will sort out the rest back home for you."

"Ah." Will said. "I wouldn't have broken in if it wasn't important..."

"I know." Epps said. "You don't have to tell me that."

"So I'm sharing with Sam and Graham's sharing with Leo?" Will joked.

"Will... I swear to God I will knock you out and tie you up in your sleeping bag if I have to. You need to stay away from Sam. I'll also warn Graham and Leo that both you and Sam may be sneaking out in the night. They'll have permission to stop both of you with whatever force necessary." Epps grinned. Will rolled his eyes and patted his best friend on the back. "I'm serious Will. Do you want everyone to find out? Do you want Galloway to have more material to use against the both of you?"

"No." Will sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Will, I'm right a lot of the time. You just refuse to listen to me."

xxxxx

"Aha!" Alice exclaimed triumphant, clicking the mouse and typing something in. "Mikaela, be a dear and fetch Morshower for me. I've found the files he's looking for. Or – just tell him I've destroyed them all and I'm currently finding out when the copies were made and matching the times to time stamps on CCTV footage to find out where any copies of the files are – I'm that fast I'll be able to do it all just as you reach the door."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't give me this job to be your messenger." Mikaela grumbled, leaning forwards in her chair to look at the laptop. Alice turned the screen away and frowned at Mikaela. There was no way in hell she was going to show her the video of Sam and Will. "Besides, he said you weren't allowed to be left unattended so I have to stay with you. Can't we just call him or something?"

"No... Mikaela, I need you to go and fetch him personally." Alice sighed. "You see, this file is rigged to open as soon as you try and do anything with it. This is very sensitive highly classified material which you do not have the clearance to see. Go and fetch him or I will... what do you humans call it? Temporarily 'punch your lights out'."

"If you 'punch someone's lights out' you've killed them." Mikaela said. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

"Mikaela, I said temporarily." Alice pointed out. "I was just going to knock you unconscious. That was the word I was looking for but it just didn't spring to mind."

"Morshower said not to leave you alone."

"Damn it Mikaela, this is for your own good!" Alice fumed, closing the laptop and crossing her arms. She wasn't going to do anything else until Mikaela left the room.

"What?" Mikaela asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing." Alice insisted. "I just need you to get Morshower, okay? It's important that you tell him the files are gone."

"He told me not to leave you."

"Where would I go?" Alice asked. "If I wanted to run away, I would've done so already. It would be so easy to overpower you."

"I still don't think I can trust you..." Mikaela hesitated.

"Do you want me to prove that you can trust me?" Alice asked.

"I'd like to see you try." Mikaela grimaced, folding her arms. There was no way Alice was going to get her to go anywhere and leave her alone, even if it was because of some classified file she had been hacking to find.

xxxxx

_How could she have known?_ Mikaela thought to herself. She felt sick. Sick that Alice knew probably her deepest darkest secret – she felt sick because Alice was keeping it. _Why didn't she tell anyone? Why hasn't she told anyone? _Mikaela was running down the corridor and up the stairs to find Morshower. She stopped and leant against the wall, cursing and taking off the high heels she had been running in. It had been against her better judgement to leave Alice alone in his office, but he had leant it to them _and_ she had made sure all of the doors and windows were locked. If Alice did try to escape, someone would hear it. Mikaela ran up to the briefing room and flung the door open. Several high ranking NEST heads of department turned to look at her quizzically. Morshower was sitting at the head of the table.

"Hey." Mikaela grinned sheepishly, waving with her free hand she began to put her shoes back on, fully aware of everyone staring at her.

"Mikaela, what in God's name is going on?" Morshower asked.

"Alice has found the files." Mikaela panted, standing upright and leaning one hand against the wall. She bent over slightly, trying to catch her breath. "She should be destroying them as we speak."

"Okay... erm... thank you, Mikaela." Morshower cleared his throat. "But can you knock in future? You've kind of interrupted something important..." he gestured to everyone else sat around the table.

"I'm sorry... but Alice told me you needed to know." Mikaela shrugged. "I thought it was something urgent – she told me it was sensitive classified material."

"Yes." Morshower cleared his throat again. "Can you close the door on your way out?"

xxxxx

Mikaela headed back to Morshower's office, grumbling about how rude he had been. He could've said 'thank you' in a more grateful way AND he could've asked her to leave in a polite way – not just 'Can you close the door on your way out?' – she had always thought he was a gentleman. Mikaela slid the key into the lock of Morshower's office door and stepped inside. She gasped and ran over to Alice, who was laying on the floor twitching and sparking. Mikaela knelt down beside Alice – she didn't know what to do. The laptop was still on the desk with cables from Alice's hands plugged into it. The screen read 'files deleted successfully'. Mikaela wondered what had happened.

"Alice? Alice, can you hear me?"

"Mikaela, I had to plug myself into it to – bzzzzzzzzt – successfully destroy it. There – bzzzzzzzzzzt – there was a virus installed in the file." Alice muttered quietly. She sounded like she was dying. Mikaela went to brush her hair away and jumped back when Alice sparked again. "I managed to get rid of it... and I found the copies – bzzzzzzzzzzt – get someone to help me."

"I'll go and get help." Mikaela said. She stayed where she was. Who could help? Maggie, Glen, Simmons and Kaminari were in Russia. _Damn it, why did Will take all of the experts with him? _"Erm... who can help you?"

"I DON'T – bzzzzzzzzzzt – KNOW!"

"Erm... Morshower might be able to do something."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE." Alice began to scream and sob. Mikaela stood up and looked at Alice spasming on the floor, then the open door. As much as she resented Alice, she didn't want her to die. It wouldn't be right. If the Pretender did die, she didn't want her to be alone. It wouldn't be right. What Mikaela did recognise was that she was useless in this situation. She needed someone who knew what they were doing. She kicked off her shoes and bolted out of the door, heading for the briefing room again. She burst in through the door, just as Morshower was in mid-speech.

"MIKAELA!" He bellowed. "I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK."

"It's Alice." She whimpered, stumbling over to the table. "I think she's going to die. There was a virus installed – she had plugged herself into the laptop and the virus was downloaded when the file was deleted. Please... you have to help her... please..."

**Ooooh so what do you think of this chapter? Poor Galloway... you have to feel sorry for the guy... well, maybe until the revelation that he planted a virus that activates when you delete the file – he's one crafty bastard :/**

**And now Epps knows about Sam and Will! Well, that was going to happen anyway because Monique told him what Sarah had told her about Will and he isn't going to let Will get away with it that easily... and what is Mikaela's secret that Alice knows? Mwa ha ha, I swear one of my reviewers lives in my head – my lovely anonymous reviewer who calls them self 'o O' and I'm sure there used to be a '\o/' in there too... Anyway, your guesses are so similar to ideas I have it scares me! :p**

**Oh, I added Ironhide's 'google translate' comment in because that's how I got my Russian translations... still not entirely sure if they're completely accurate but I suppose they'll have to do unless I miraculously learn Russian.**

**As usual, I adore your reviews and love to read them so keep them coming! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 17:**

Mikaela and Morshower were sitting in one of the corridors in the robotics lab, staring anxiously through the large pane of glass at the experts working on Alice. It was a miracle they had been able to move her from Morshower's office. Morshower had his head in his hands – this incident was going to be a mess. As far as anyone who hadn't seen Alice before knew, she was his daughter. The fact that she had been on the floor of his office spasming and sparking, and plugged into a laptop screaming about a virus proved that she wasn't. Someone would have a lot of explaining to do – he had already decided it would be him. There was no point letting Will, Maggie or Glen take the hit for this – they were young and NEST needed people like them. There was no point in letting Simmons take the hit either. He knew more about the Transformers than anyone. He was too valuable. Well, his knowledge was.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mikaela asked.

"I hope so." Morshower replied.

"What was it you were trying to hack into?"

"Nevermind Mikaela."

"I want to know."

"Did Alice mention anything to you about finding the copies?"

"Yes. She said she found them."

"She didn't say where they were?"

"No."

"Damn."

"What's so important about these files and these copies?" Mikaela asked. "And don't start telling me how classified they are – I've seen all sorts of things. I was there when Sam met Bumblebee properly. I went into the Hoover Dam when Sector Seven were operating out of it, I was in Mission City and I rescued Sam from Alice when he was at college."

"I know Mikaela."

"And I was in Egypt – tell me what's in those files!" Mikaela demanded.

"I can't. They're personal property of a friend and he's trusted me to get rid of them." Morshower argued. "Next I have to find those copies and destroy them so I damn well hope Alice gets through this. I knew I shouldn't have let Will take all of the experts and the Autobots with him..."

"Will's trying to get rid of the Decepticons."

"I know Mikaela – it was a rhetorical question." Morshower sighed. "I want him to get rid of the Decepticons – this war has gone on far too long and too many lives of good men have been lost."

"Do you think everyone's going to come home from Russia?" Mikaela asked.

"I hope so, Mikaela. But you have to remember – people die in wars and there's nothing you or I or anyone else can do about it." Morshower replied. "Why don't you go home to see your daughter and get some rest. She's only two, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then she's probably missing you loads. Go home and get some rest. I'll call if anything bad happens."

xxxxx

Night-time was quiet in the Verkhoyansk mountains. Sam crawled into his and Leo's tent, brushing the snow out that he brought in with him. Sam crawled into his sleeping bag and snuggled down inside it, shivering. He shouldn't have spent so long standing out in the cold waiting to say goodnight to Will. They had shared a quick kiss before Graham had come looking for Will to drag him back to the tent before he fetched Epps. Leo was on his laying on his back, staring up at the top of the tent with his hands on the back of his head like a pillow.

"So I guess Epps didn't beat your or Will up yet?" Leo asked.

"No, not yet." Sam grinned. "And he's not going to."

"Don't be too sure about that." Leo smirked. "I will tell him if you sneak out."

"Aren't you going to try and stop me yourself?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Why would I waste my energy doing that when I can stand and laugh whilst Epps chases you around the campsite?" Leo asked, rolling onto his side.

"Fair point." Sam said and looking up, noticing the tent being unzipped. "But I don't think it's me Epps will be chasing."

"Hey guys." Will whispered, crawling into the tent with his teeth chattering. "How's it going?"

"Graham's going to tell Epps to kick your ass." Leo rolled over in disgust when Will crawled over to Sam and kissed him.

"Graham wanted to be... well, we came to an agreement... he wouldn't tell Epps I was here if I let Maggie in our tent in my place." Will mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Sam's neck. "Sure, me and Maggie will have to wake up early to swap back in time but it's worth it."

"Okay guys... are you seriously going to do that whilst I'm in here trying to sleep?" Leo asked, sitting up and looking at Will and Sam. Will had now wriggled down into the sleeping bag with Sam and Sam was muffling his moans into his pillow. Leo could guess what Will was doing with his hands. He suddenly felt very embarrassed... and wished that Alice was there with him... in fact, he wished he was with Alice... not stuck in this stupid tent with Will and Sam. "Isn't it a bit cold for activities of that sort?"

"Nope." Will grinned. "We're sharing bodily warmth. Oh – and I am going to continue doing this even if you don't get up and leave."

"Where am I going to go?" Leo asked.

"Kami's tent?"

"Are you kidding?" Leo exclaimed. "She'll kick my ass with some sort of judo or something if I try and get in her tent!"

"So?" Will asked. There was a commotion outside. He froze. "Oh damn."

"What?" Leo asked. The tent flap was flung open and Epps was standing in the gap with his hands on his hips. He was wearing all of his cold weather equipment and the usual black stripes he had on his cheeks in combat zones. "Oh... that's why... you're in for it now!"

"Leo, I'm not here because of Will." Epps said grimly. "You need to come with me, now. Glen got a message from Diego Garcia."

"What's happened?" Leo asked, crawling out of his sleeping bag and pulling on his thick, warm combat clothes. "Has something happened to Alice?"

"I'm afraid so." Epps said. "Oh, and Will, Sam – get yourselves ready. Chromia and Sunstreaker picked up Decepticon activity in the area." Epps led Leo out of the tent and called back to them: "Get yourselves ready and meet me near Optimus in a couple of minutes."

"You'd think he was the one in charge the way he was acting." Sam observed.

"I think he's finally realised his leadership potential." Will smiled. "After Hawaii I never thought he would. I was a bit harsh on him after the operation became a shamble... well... though I guess it was kind of my fault." He shrugged. "I'm definitely going to recommend him to Morshower now if I decide to retire after this."

"Are you actually going to retire?"

"I've been thinking about it more and more." Will sighed. "And it just seems like a good idea. I'm starting to get sick of all of this... it's just a mess. I'll buy a boat and just go sailing around the world or something. I've always wanted to do that. Seeing the world was one of the reasons why I joined the army... that and I wanted to protect people... I'm starting to realise that sometimes you can't protect everyone." Will's thoughts wandered to his wife – soon to be ex-wife and child back on Diego Garcia and he headed back to his tent to get kitted out for combat.

xxxxx

Leo was standing away from everyone, staring up at the night sky. He really didn't want to be here now. He wanted to be with Alice. She needed him now – she might even die. He heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Simmons standing beside him. They just stood in silence. The snow began to fall again, starting with a couple of flakes and then getting heavier. Leo sighed and lowered his head, then fell to his knees in the snow. Simmons nudged him with his foot.

"Come on, kid. We have to get going." Simmons said quietly. Leo didn't object that he wasn't a kid anymore – he felt like a kid. He couldn't do anything. He felt completely useless. "Leo, we have to go. Decepticons have been picked up in the area. We don't want to be caught off guard by them."

"I'll stay here." Leo mumbled, sitting cross-legged in the snow and folding his arms. "I'll head in the direction of the road and get a ride back to the airport... I'm sure someone uses these roads, even in these conditions."

"Now you're just being stupid."

"I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"ENOUGH!" Simmons snapped. "You're coming with me even if I have to taser you and drag you through the snow. You won't do any good to anyone staying here. You can't help Alice sitting in the snow and you can't help us. Pull yourself together and get up off the floor."

"..."

"I mean it, Leo. I _will_ taser you." Simmons growled. The younger man showed no sign of moving. Simmons reached into his pocket and pulled out the taser. Leo jumped to his feet and bolted back towards the camp. Simmons smirked and pocketed the taser again, heading after him – the taser didn't even work anymore. When Simmons caught up with Leo, they joined the NEST team standing around Optimus Prime, as were the rest of the Autobots, who were creating a protective shield from the snow. Bumblebee was transmitting a message back to Diego Garcia about the current situation. The weather was blizzard conditions and Epps and Will were finding it hard to brief everyone on the situation – Epps had given Will the details as soon as he had stumbled out of his tent and made his way over to his friend. The difficulty was that the snowstorm that was raging was extremely loud and violent – they didn't want to shout over it and end up triggering an avalanche. That would be very bad. Very bad indeed.

"Will!" Petr yelled, strolling through the snow over to Will and Epps. "We need to get undercover – this storm will not blow over any time soon."

"Where can we go?" Will yelled back. Epps tapped him on shoulder and shook his head, pointing up the mountain. "What?" Will yelled at his friend. The visibility was so bad he couldn't see what Epps was pointing at. "Epps, I can't hear you!"

"BE CAREFUL OF THE AVALANCHES." Epps bellowed. It echoed all around them. Everyone looked around, a rumbling sound filling their ears. "Uh-oh... that don't sound good..."

"Will, get your people clear." Optimus ordered. "Autobots, help get them to safety." He knelt down in front of Will, shielding the human with his hands. "Will, the main thing is that you get everyone to safety. Continue on to find the Decepticons."

"Why are you telling me this?" Will called.

"Because I'm going to make sure no-one gets left behind. If they do, I will save them."

"Optimus, that's suicide!"

"I will do what is necessary to save my friends." Optimus said grimly. "Go, your men need you."

xxxxx

"I see." Morshower said grimly. Mikaela was standing in front of his desk, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. "Tell me anymore news –" Morshower's face went white. "Bumblebee? Bumblebee, are you there? Can you hear me? Bumblebee?"

"What's happened?" Mikaela asked anxiously.

"Will and his team... they've... they've been caught in an avalanche. I was talking to Bumblebee and then I heard... I think it was Epps? He yelled something about avalanches and the line went dead." Morshower explained. Mikaela paled and began to shake. "Mikaela, we can't assume anything bad has happened. They might have all managed to get out of it, especially with the Autobots with them – I bet they're all fine."

**You can find out the consequences of this avalanche in the next chapter :)**

**Thank you for all of your reviews on the last chapter guys, I loved reading them. This chapter wasn't quite as long as I intended, but I wanted to save the rest of it for another chapter, where it is likely all hell will break loose. Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them!**


	18. Chapter 18

**MIA = Missing In Action**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** Language**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 18:**

Will peeked out from under Ironhide's arm. The blizzard and the avalanche had both passed, revealing the sunrise over the mountains. Will knocked on Ironhide's arm and the Autobot lifted it up. Will crawled out from under Ironhide and stood up, brushing the snow off his clothes and out of his hair. He spotted Optimus laying in the snow not too far away and grinned. The Autobot leader had made it. Leo and Simmons emerged from under Jolt and Ratchet stood up, revealing Maggie and Graham, who were huddled together. Epps, Kaminari and Petr appeared. Epps was scowling at Petr, who was lecturing him for causing the avalanche. Will quickly did a head count. He felt his stomach drop.

"Will, what's wrong?" Optimus asked, his voice rife with concern at the expression on the soldier's face.

"We're missing people." Will frowned. "Galloway, Sam and Sideswipe aren't here. Guys, get over here!"

"What's going on?" Epps asked as everyone approached Will and Optimus, brushing themselves down. "Where's Sideswipe?"

"It's not just him missing." Will said. His eyes slid away. "Sam and Galloway aren't here either... what if they got swept away in the avalanche." Will instantly felt sick. What if... what if Sam was... gone? He wanted to give up on the Decepticons and go and find Sam, no matter what he found. He had to know. "We have to go and find them. I'm not going to fight any Decepticons until we do."

"Will, our aim is to defeat the Decepticons." Optimus reminded him. "Everyone knew the risks of coming on this mission. Sometimes we have to do what is right for everyone else, not what we think is right. We might not get another chance like this and Megatron's army is already stronger than it was a few years ago – if it keeps increasing at this rate he may become undefeatable."

"I can't leave Sam here." Will argued. "What if they're all at the bottom of the mountain, still alive. They might be waiting for us to come and rescue them. Do you know how hard it is to break the news to a family that one of their loved ones has died? I do. I've had to do it before and it's never something I look forward to."

"Optimus, I'm with Will." Sunstreaker said. "I want to find them... Sides is alive. I can _feel_ it in my spark. Please, we have to rescue them... or at least find them... please."

"Our aim is to defeat the Decepticons." Optimus repeated. "Sunstreaker, I'm sorry, but we have to continue our mission. I'm sure Sideswipe will be fine. He'll be able to find his way back to us."

"Optimus, you don't understand!" Will snapped. "I have to find Sam and I have to find Galloway! I have an obligation to protect them as the one in charge of this operation. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing when they could still be alive out there. I have to find out if they're alive!"

"Optimus, Sam has always been our friend and he has never abandoned us – you owe him your life." Bumblebee reminded him. "We can't just leave him alone – I know he's alive. I won't believe he's dead."

"We can't let the Decepticons get away." Optimus insisted. Will opened his mouth to say something and Epps placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Will, you have to let this go. Optimus is right. We have to get the Decepticons." Epps said calmly. "They're a main priority at the moment. We can look for the others later – I'm sure Sideswipe will protect Sam and Galloway."

"When have we ever left a man behind?" Will demanded, turning to face Epps. "We have never left a man behind – not even in Qatar when it got tough. We always went back for people, Epps. How would you have felt if me and Fig hadn't come back for you after that bombing in the middle of the city and you were taken hostage? You told me that the only thing that made it all bearable was knowing that we were coming for you. I'm not going to leave Sam behind."

"Maybe you're a little too involved in this..." Epps shrugged. Will lurched forwards and punched him in the face. Epps grabbed the front of Will's coat and dragged him to the floor where they began to brawl in the snow. Graham stepped forwards to stop them, but Simmons held a hand out to stop him and shook his head.

"Give them a chance to get it out of their system." Simmons said. Graham nodded and stepped back.

"HOW DARE YOU." Will yelled, managing to get Epps onto his back and getting his hands around Epps's the neck. The other man punched Will in the stomach and shoved him off. Will keeled over into the snow, gasping for breath. Epps kicked him the shoulder and rolled away, kneeling up and looking over at Will.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into you, Will." Epps panted. Will got to his feet and walked over to Epps. He tackled him to the floor and Epps switched their positions, pinning Will's flailing arms down and sitting on his legs so that he couldn't kick. "We don't even know if we'll be able to find Sam and Galloway. Sideswipe might be easier to find, seeing as he is a giant alien robot – but they might not even be in the same place and it's likely that they're buried under the snow. We have to go for a goal that we can actually achieve and that's defeating the Decepticons."

"He might be alive, Epps." Will protested, trying to loosen Epps's grip on his arms. "I can't leave him here... he could be dying as we speak. I have to go and find him... he's got a wife and a daughter, Epps. She's two years old. I can't leave her without a father."

"Don't pretend that you want to find him for her sake, you selfish bastard." Epps snarled. "Don't you dare. The only reason you want to find Sam is because you're not going to get any."

"That's not true!" Will snarled, breaking out of Epps's grip and he kicked him in the groin. Epps rolled over onto the floor and curled up. "How dare you – you don't know anything. You don't know _anything_ about my relationship with Sam!"

"I know enough to know that you two are fucking!" Epps spat, rolling on the floor and scrunching up his face. Will went to kick him again, but was stopped by Graham and Leo grabbing each of his arms and pulled him backwards.

"Ladies, that's enough!" Simmons snapped, pushing Will backwards. "Keep hold of him." He instructed Graham and Leo. Simmons looked between Epps laying on the floor and Will standing up, being restrained by Graham and Leo. "Okay – I thought you two were just trying to let off some steam because everyone's getting a little bit frustrated but I never thought that the both of you would actually get into a proper wrestling match! For God's sake, you two are meant to be setting the example for everyone else!"

"Oh yeah," Epps said, getting to his feet and wiping blood from his lip. "Will's setting a brilliant example, sleeping with Sam behind everyone's back! Nearly everyone here knew about it and none of them bothered to say anything to Mikaela or Sarah! Everyone who knew, raise your hands!" Epps ordered, raising his hand. Graham and Leo both raised one hand, still keeping a hold of Will. Ironhide raised his hand and looked away from everyone. Epps's jaw dropped and he pointed up at Ironhide. "YOU KNEW?"

"Of course I knew." Ironhide snorted. "I had to help Will get rid of the material Galloway was using to blackmail him. I swore to secrecy about it and I did not believe it was right for me to make judgement, seeing as I do not understand humans or the complexities of their relationships."

"Look – the only important thing is that we rescue Sam and the others." Will insisted, glaring up at Optimus. "Even if you don't agree with me I'll go by myself."

xxxxx

Sam opened his eyes. He was cold. He was absolutely freezing. Moving hurt. Even opening his eyes hurt. Sam began to panic – he knew he was buried under the snow, and he was upside down. He could tell due to the blood rushing to his head. The last thing he remembered was the avalanche and Sideswipe trying to drag him to safety. He felt his heart skip a beat. Had Will got out of the avalanche alive? What if he – Sam – was the only one alive? He started to try and dig himself out – he had to move, no matter how much it hurt. He had to move or he would die. He managed to kick through the snow with his legs, and there was a glimpse of sunlight. He kicked out at a slightly different angle and his foot came into contact with something solid – something metal. Sideswipe. He could see the silver paintwork through the snow.

"Sideswipe?" Sam asked. His voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper. "Sides? Are you okay?" He got no response and tried to shuffle closer to the Autobot. "Sides, are you alive?" He coughed.

"Sam, is that you?" Sideswipe's voice asked. Other than it sounding very static, the Autobot seemed to be okay.

"Yes, it's me." Sam sighed with relief and coughed again. "I'm stuck in the snow and I'm upside down. Can you get me out of here?"

"How close to me are you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Within kicking distance."

"Ah. That's what that was."

"Yep." Sam said. There was a moment of silence.

"Give me one second." Sideswipe said. He pushed the top layer of snow away from himself and Sam and picked the human up out of the snow. Sam felt the metal of Sideswipe's hands begin to warm up and he sighed, feeling the warmth returning to parts of his body. "Is that better?"

"Yes. It is." Sam said, relaxing against Sideswipe's hand. "Do you know if the others... if the others are alive?"

"I can tell you that Sunstreaker is alive – I can feel his spark signature." Sideswipe said. "But I don't know about anyone else. I hope it's just us that get caught in the avalanche, or we stand no chance of defeating –" Sideswipe froze.

"What is it?"

"Life signs. Human life signs."

"Do you know who?"

"No. But I'm going to find out."

"How?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to dig whoever it is out." Sideswipe placed Sam down on the snow and began to follow the life sign he was reading. It was getting fainter and fainter. Sam trudged through the snow after him. It could be Will buried in the snow. Sideswipe picked up whoever was buried in the snow and his faceplates conveyed surprise. "Sam... get over here..." Sam stumbled over to Sideswipe, who lowered whoever it was down into the snow in front of Sam. "He's dying Sam, there's nothing I can do for him."

"Galloway... Jesus Christ." Sam knelt down in the snow beside the government Director. He had loathed this man since the moment they had met, but he had never wanted him dead. He had never wanted anybody dead. Decepticons didn't count. "Galloway, it's me – it's Sam Witwicky. Don't talk – you need to save your energy. We're going to get you out of here. We're going to get back to the others –" _If the others are alive_. "– And we're going to get you some help. Sideswipe, can you carry him?"

"Sam... I don't think he's going to make it."

"We can't just leave him here." Sam insisted. "Sideswipe, can you carry him with us?"

"I guess so." Sideswipe shrugged, picking Galloway up. "I won't be able to drive through all of this snow – it's too deep. We'll have to make our way on foot."

"That's fine, as long as we can find the others." Sam said. _Will better be alive._

xxxxx

"Okay, thank you. I'll pass the message on." Morshower sighed with relief. Alice was going to be okay... there was just the mess of what she was even doing alive on Diego Garcia to deal with. "Okay, I'll have to call you back later. Yep, I've got another call. Okay. Bye bye." Morshower pressed the button to get the next call. "Hello?"

_"Morshower, its Will."_ The phone line was crackling, but Morshower could just about make out what he was saying.

"How's it going?" Morshower asked. "Bumblebee was updating me and then I heard something about an avalanche. Is everyone okay?"

_"No."_ Will's voice sounded strained. _"Nothing's okay. We're Sam, Galloway and Sideswipe are MIA. Sunstreaker confirmed that Sideswipe's alive but we have no news of Galloway or... or..."_ Will's voice was cracking.

"Okay." Morshower said. "What are you doing now?"

_"Arguing. Optimus and Epps are saying that the Decepticons are our main priority – I think our men are. I've never left anyone behind before. I've always gone back for my men."_ Will answered._ "Morshower, I don't know what to do. Epps says I just want to rescue Sam because I'm being selfish and Optimus decided to quote 'Star Trek' again."_ Will chuckled slightly. _"He thinks Spock is a historical figure."_

"Well Spock is, depending on how you look at it." Morshower said. "Will, I can't tell you what to do. You have to remember that you're in command though – you have to make the decision. You can't always make decisions based on your emotions – you have to consider what's best for everyone. Take it from someone who knows."

_"I guess so."_ Will sighed. _"I just can't stand the thought of him being alone in the snow – he might not even be dead and I don't have any love for Galloway but I've never wished him dead. I... sometimes I just wish none of this had ever happened. I pretend that I'm fine with it all and I can take all of this but I can't – sometimes I wish that I had never met Sam because he makes me feel like this. Because of my stupidity of pursuing this I've lost my wife and child."_

"Will, I know you'll make the right decision." Morshower said. "Look, I have to go – I have some paperwork to deal with. Oh, and can you tell Leo that Alice made a full recovery? She should be destroying Galloway's copies soon and then you'll be in the clear."

_"Thanks Morshower. I have to go anyway. I need to sort this mess out."_

"Good luck Will."

_"Same to you."_ The phone line went dead and Morshower sighed, leaning back in his chair. The paperwork he had to do was about Alice – he was going to take the blame for Will. He was getting old now, soon he would be retiring from the army. He had lined Will up as his replacement when he left, but after this mess he wasn't so sure if Will would be able to take his place. If not, he would have to find a loophole. Will was one of the best men he knew – it wouldn't be right for NEST to throw him out for one mistake, a mistake that Leo was in love with. Morshower put his head in his hands. Life just kept getting more and more complicated.

xxxxx

"Thanks for boosting the signal, Ironhide." Will sighed, throwing the cell phone back into his supply kit.

"That's not problem." Ironhide said. "Will, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"Did you mean what you said, about wishing none of this had ever happened?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm not sure." Will sighed. "See, there are only some parts I wish hadn't happened – like the Decepticons coming to Earth. I don't really wish I had never met Sam. I just wish I hadn't fallen in love with him."

"You miss your mate and offspring."

"Yes, Ironhide. I do." Will sighed. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Okay guys, come over here!"

"What is it?" Epps asked, dabbing at his bleeding lip.

"I've come to a decision." Will replied. "We're going after the Decepticons – that's our mission. I'm sure if Sam and Galloway are alive, Sideswipe will protect them and bring them back to us. Morshower just updated me on the situation back home – Alice has made a full recovery. She's going to be fine."

"Thank God!" Leo exclaimed in a whisper. Simmons shushed him.

"Okay guys, we move out in five minutes. Make sure you've got all of your kit and check your weapons. If the Decepticons are meant to be in the area, we could be involved in an ass-kicking that could go either way in just a couple of minutes." Will ordered. Everyone slowly drifted away, checking supplies and muttering about nothing in particular. Epps approached Will and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam's going to be okay." Epps said.

"I hope so."

"You made a hard decision today."

"But was it the right one?"

"He's going to be fine, Will." Epps insisted, not answering Will's question directly. He knew that rescuing Sam was the right decision in Will's mind and that if they got to the younger man too late, Will would blame himself. That was something only to be considered if it happened. "All three of them are going to be okay. I bet they're on their way to us right now."

xxxxx

Sam's vision was beginning to blur. He could vaguely make out the shape of Sideswipe in front of him. He stumbled and fell face down in the snow, feeling the icy crystals scratching against the side of his face. He tried to call out but could barely managed more than a gasp. He felt his eyes closing... he was cold, so very cold. All he wanted to do was sleep, where he knew Will was waiting for him in his dreams. Sideswipe turned around to check Sam's progress – the human had been stumbling often as they walked through the snow. It was a wonder that someone so weak was the saviour of the Autobot race so many times in the past – Mission City, Egypt... Sideswipe ran back to Sam. The human was laying in the snow. He laid Galloway down beside Sam and gently touched the human with one of his fingers.

"Sam?" Sideswipe asked. The human was still breathing. The Autobot was worried. He didn't know much about humans at all. All he knew was that Sam and Galloway both needed help. He carefully picked both of them up, wondering which direction to head in. If none of the others had been swept down the avalanche, it was likely they would be further up the mountain. If the others had been swept down by the avalanche, they might also be in need of help. Sideswipe decided that his aim was to find Sunstreaker – his twin might be with the others. He might be with someone who knew how to help Sam and Galloway. Sideswipe began to head up the mountain, following his brother's spark signature.

**Phew that's another chapter finished and the characters are facing even greater dilemmas! Oh well, Alice is okay now, so Kimmieh-chan has no reason to hurt me :D**

**Review please, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and it motivates me to write quicker and more efficiently. It's always easier to write when you know people are appreciating your work.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** Language**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 19:**

"So you're going to be okay then?" Mikaela asked, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. She yawned and checked her watch.

"Yes, I'm going to be okay." Alice sighed, tossing her hair and disconnecting the monitoring machine from her arms. She inspected her hands. Both of them were flesh now. She grinned in awe of it. She didn't look like a monster anymore. "Is that a disappointment for you, Mikaela?"

"Ugh." Mikaela rolled his eyes. "So why am I down here? Do you still need a babysitter?"

"According to Morshower, I do." Alice said, jumping down from the table on the robotics lab that had served as an operating table for the experts who had wiped the virus from her system. "They wanted someone who was actually part of NEST, not a civilian now they know what I am, but Morshower convinced them you could handle me if I decided to turn on you." Mikaela's eyes flashed with suspicion. "Chill out, Mikaela. I'm not going to turn on you, even after I finish this assignment."

"And you'll keep my secret?" Mikaela asked.

"Maybe." Alice shrugged, walking out of the room with Mikaela tailing her. "Depends how nice you are to me... and it depends if you decide to tell Sam yourself."

"I'm not going to tell him. It would break his heart."

"Mikaela, I'm surprised he hasn't worked it out already. Alicia doesn't really bare much resemblance to him, does she? She bares more resemblance to her biological father."

"Alice, shut up." Mikaela growled.

"Or what?" Alice asked, smirking. He face fell when she spotted something on a nearby desk. She walked over to the desk, inspecting Frenzy's head. It was bolted to the desk and in some sort of glass display case. "No way..." she muttered to herself.

"Step away from that." Mikaela snapped, striding towards Alice.

"Are they going to do this to me?" Alice asked fearfully.

"No, I'm sure they won't." Mikaela reassured her. "Simmons took Frenzy's head after the battle in the Hoover Dam. He's had it for ages. I'm sure they would chop off your head if you behave." It was Mikaela's turn to smirk. "But I'm sure I could ask them too if you decided to tell Sam he's not the father. Then both of us will lose out. I think your head would look great mounted on my fireplace."

"I'm sure your head would look great mounted on my fireplace."

"Ew!" Mikaela recoiled at Alice's comment. She had been forgetting that Alice was a Decepticon – she just seemed like a spiteful high school student who thought they were above everyone else – people Mikaela had been dealing with most of her teenage life – herself included. She had been like that before. The truth was that Alice _was_ above everyone else. She wasn't even human, but she had all of the desirable characteristics. She was attractive and she could get what she wanted with a flutter of her eye lashes, well, from Leo anyway. Not from anyone who knew who and what she was. In Mikaela's mind, she thought Leo was just blinded by Alice's looks.

"Remember, Mikaela." Alice smirked. "I'm a killing machine from outer space. If there's something I want, I get it."

"Like Leo?" Mikaela asked. "I'm surprised he hasn't seen through your little act yet."

"What makes you think it's all an act?"

"You're a Decepticon."

"So?"

"You're not capable of love."

"How do you know?"

"Because –"

"You don't know, do you?"

"No, I don't." Mikaela sighed.

"Look Mikaela, I love Leo."

"I don't believe you."

"Mikaela, when are you going to get past your hate for me?" Alice mimicked Mikaela's sigh and continued walking out of the robotics lab. Mikaela ran after her to catch up. "If you had any idea what the files I'm destroying are then you would be able to trust me. Sam trusts me, so why don't you?"

"How do you know Sam trusts you?" Mikaela asked suspiciously. "You two didn't kiss again, did you, and that's what's in those files you deleted? You don't have to act like I'm completely stupid. I know they were video files."

"No," Alice laughed. _She really has no idea how close she really is._ "Sam knows what's in these files I'm deleting. In fact, he'd probably chase me around the world if just one copy was left intact... so would Will. And Morshower. They're just highly classified military documents that they can't risk falling into the wrong hands."

"Then why did they get you to hack into the network and delete them?"

"Why does this always come back to the issue of me being untrustworthy?" Alice rolled her eyes.

xxxxx

"So... Will and Sam." Glen said. There was an awkward silence that had crept in and smothered the NEST team after the fight between Will and Epps. He was trailing at the back of the NEST team with Kaminari and Maggie. Will, Epps and Graham were at the front, accompanied by Optimus, Ironhide and Chromia. Next came Sunstreaker and Bumblebee, then Leo and Simmons followed by the rest of the Autobots. "That was not expected. Nope. Not at all."

"Do you think that's why Sarah's leaving Will?" Maggie asked.

"Sarah's leaving Will?" Glen asked.

"There have been rumours." Kaminari shrugged. "I don't think it's any of our business. We shouldn't be discussing their private affairs. It isn't nice."

"Kami, you're talking to us like we're children." Maggie scowled.

"You two always act like children so I see no reason why I should treat you any differently."

"Kami, having fun isn't acting like a child." Maggie glowered. "Maybe if you had fun once in a while you would know the difference."

"I do know how to have fun!" Kaminari protested. "I just don't think talking about people behind their backs is fun."

"I didn't say talking about people behind their backs is fun!"

"Whoop! Bitch fight!" Glen cheered.

"Girls, break it up!" Simmons yelled. He stopped and turned around, heading towards Maggie, Glen and Kaminari. "I know we're all tired, cold and frustrated but that is no excuse for fighting! We need to stick together – Leo and I are not fighting anymo –" Simmons didn't get a chance to finish his rant because a snow ball splattered against the back of his head. Simmons turned around to see Leo in complete and utter hysterics, clutching his stomach and pointing at Simmons. Simmons bent down and picked up two handfuls of snow and walked towards Leo, moulding them into one big snow ball. Leo stopped laughing and began to run through the snow, overtaking Sunstreaker and Bumblebee.

"HELP! HE'S GOING TO GET ME!" Leo screamed, stumbling up to Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia, Will, Epps and Graham. Leo stopped, breathing heavily and supporting himself against Chromia. Running through snow was hard work – especially when you're running to stop yourself being hit with a snow ball. "Someone... protect me." Leo panted, using Chromia as some sort of shield.

"Did you throw a snow ball at him first?" Will asked.

"Maybe." Leo's eyes were shifty.

"Obviously you did." Will grinned. _A snow ball fight might be a good thing for all of us... it'll help us take our minds off everything._ "So, that's a no. I'm not going to protect you. You're going to get what you deserve."

"You son of a –" Leo was cut off by a snow ball hitting him in the face – it couldn't be Simmons, because he was still behind him. When Simmons reached them, he high fived Epps and the two men laughed.

"Thanks for that." Simmons nodded.

"You're welcome." Epps said. "I just couldn't resist and no-one gets to throw insults at Will except for me."

"Oh thanks..." Will rolled his eyes. His hands were behind his back. "If you're the only person who gets to insult me, am I the only person who gets to do this...?" Will threw a snow ball and hit Epps in the shoulder. He cursed then sprinted away behind Ironhide, before Epps could retaliate.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Epps declared, picking up snow and chasing Will behind Ironhide. The Autobot weapon's specialist stepped out of the way. Watching the humans throwing projectiles made of snow at each other was fascinating – the intention was to hit people with them, but cause them no harm. It was some sort of game.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Optimus asked, as though he had been reading Ironhide's mind as he too observed the humans. "They're fighting for fun."

"Their race seems to do a lot of that." Ironhide mused.

"So does ours." Optimus said. "I cannot help but think this war couldn't been finished years ago if not for our love for war."

"And if the Decepticons stopped trying to destroy entire worlds in their quest for power." Chromia interjected. "Do you think we'll ever have the peace we want?"

"Not whilst Megatron is leader of the Decepticons." Optimus responded. "His love of war and sadistic tendencies are too great. Maybe if Starscream ever became leader, or even Soundwave, we would be able to negotiate a peace deal. They are both clever and will not be without their own reasons, but the fighting won't stop whilst Megatron still remains the leader."

"And that's why we have to kill him."

"Yes, Ironhide. That is exactly why we have to kill him." Optimus fell into silence and was startled when a snow ball hit his foot.

"Sorry Optimus!" Graham called. It seemed that all of the humans were involved in the snow ball fight now, and some of the Autobots. Sunstreaker and Bumblebee were dropping huge handfuls of snow on unsuspecting humans. Will and Epps had decided to team up together and take as many people out as possible. Neither of them liked to lose, therefore they were playing dirty – they were using ice instead of snow.

"Just make sure you don't hit anyone in the face." Will warned, scanning the area for a target.

"Will, I'm the one with the good aim." Epps grinned, throwing an icy snow ball at Leo to prove his point. It hit him on the hip and he howled in pain, looking for whoever had thrown it to exact his revenge. "You should make sure you don't hit anyone in the face."

"Yeah." Will hissed through gritted teeth. His knee was giving him grief due to the cold. He would have to ask Optimus to slow down the pace when they got moving again – or ask one of the Autobots to carry him. Will knew he wouldn't ask to be carried – he'd find it demeaning to the Autobots and he would never live it down. Sometimes, he wished his pride wouldn't get in the way of his decisions.

"OH, YES! I JUST TOOK DOWN GLEN!" Epps punched the air in triumph and laughed. Both he and Will screamed in shock and jumped to their feet when they felt something cold and wet go down the backs of their necks. They turned around and saw Maggie and Graham howling with laughter – the couple had snuck up on them and shoved snow down their backs when they had been too busy seeking out weak targets. Will and Epps looked at each other. "Let's get them." Epps grinned.

xxxxx

Mikaela knocked on the door to the Lennox's apartment. Sarah hadn't left yet, and she was babysitting Alicia whilst Mikaela was out working for Morshower. Alice was standing beside her – she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without Mikaela, and Mikaela wasn't allowed to go anywhere without her. Morshower had made his orders clear. Sarah answered the door and sighed with relief.

"Hi Mikaela. Thank God you're here. I can't get Alicia to stop crying." Sarah's attention turned to Alice and she glared. "What's she doing here?"

"Morshower's orders – I'm not allowed to let her out of my sight." Mikaela rolled her eyes, stepping past Sarah. "Where's Alicia?"

"She's in my room... well, Will's room... nevermind" Sarah sighed, letting Alice pass and then closing the door. "So what job has Morshower got you doing?"

"I have to oversee Alice hacking into the military network to delete some top secret files." Mikaela explained, walking into the bedroom and picking Alicia up out of her cot. "Sh. It's okay darling. Anyway, Alice found the files and now we just have to destroy any copies there are."

"Do you know what's in these files?" Sarah asked.

"No, I just know they're something to do with Sam and –"

"Erm, excuse me?" Alice interrupted, folding her arms. "Mikaela, this stuff is top secret. You can't go around just telling _anyone _about top secret files."

"Alice, I trust Sarah more than I trust you." Mikaela said spitefully.

"Well I don't trust either of you." Alice snapped. "You think it's difficult for you being stuck with me, but have you ever thought about how difficult it is for me to be stuck with you? I keep trying to be friendly and you just throw it back in my face. I'm stuck here on this stupid island with no-one who likes me and I'm doing my damndest effort to try and make them see I'm not a murdering Decepticon anymore. All I want is Leo home so we can put all of this behind us and start a new life." Alice turned around and headed for the door.

"Alice, where are you going?" Mikaela called. "You can't go anywhere without me!"

"Like I give a shit." Alice stormed out and slammed the door. Alicia started to cry again.

xxxxx

"Don't worry, Sam." Sideswipe said. "We're nearly there. I'll get you both help. We're nearly there." Sideswipe wasn't lying – he could feel Sunstreaker's spark signature closer now. "We're almost there." He was starting to get the idea that he was reassuring himself more than he was the humans. Galloway's heart beat was faint – it was barely there. Sam's was stronger, but the younger human seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Sideswipe scanned the area – there were no signs indicating the risk of another avalanche so he decided to take a chance. "SOMEONE HELP."

"Oh, my Autobot friend." Someone growled from behind him. Sideswipe turned around and found himself face to face with Megatron. "No-one can save you now."

**Oh noes, Megatron! :O**

**Megatron = robot fights in the next chapter or more!**

**Review please, it's great fuel for writing and I like to hear your views on the events of this story :) well, unless they're mean!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** Language**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 20:**

"Sideswipe is close now." Sunstreaker announced, dropping a pile of snow on top of Epps and Will, much to their protest. The snow ball fight had been drawing to an end, with Epps and Will self-declared as the winners and Petr as the loser, as he had snuck off to hide the fight out without getting involved. "We have to find him. I think he might be in trouble."

"What do you mean 'in trouble'?" Will asked, digging himself out of the snow. Epps emerged beside him.

"Is it Decepticon trouble?" Epps asked. His question was answered by sounds of gunfire echoing around the mountains and an F-22 fighter diving down on something – probably Sideswipe. Epps helped Will out of the mound of snow. "Forget I asked."

"Come on, we have to get moving." Will said. "Sam and Galloway might be there too – they might still be alive."

"Will, there's a chance they won't be." Epps warned.

"I know that, but we have to hope they are." Will said. "If Sam is dead I'll never forgive myself."

"Will, you're not the one who started the avalanche." Epps sighed. "That was me. If Sam is dead then it's because of me."

"No, it's because of me for bringing him back. I should have just left him alone after Hawaii. I should've found a way to negotiate with Galloway myself without dragging him into this mess." Will said. "Even if he is dead, I'm going to find his body and take him home. We never leave anyone behind Epps, regardless of whether they're dead or alive."

xxxxx

Sam as vaguely aware that he was laying in the snow and Galloway was beside him. His ears felt like they were plugged with cotton wool and he could hear faint sounds of battle all around him. Where was Sideswipe? Had he realised that there was no hope for Sam or Galloway and left them to die alone in the snow? No. Sideswipe wouldn't do that. Sam managed to summoned enough to energy to roll on his back. He screamed. Starscream was standing above him. If he wasn't dying already, he would almost certainly be dead in a few minutes. Maybe a few seconds. Sideswipe smashed into Starscream, pushing the Decepticon away from the humans. He was going to make sure that the Decepticons didn't get a hold of Sam and Galloway. He was either going to succeed or die trying.

"You don't get to go near them!" Sideswipe snarled, slashing at Starscream with one of the his blades. The Seeker blocked it with the armour on one of his forearms and began to retreat, trying to get enough distance between himself and the Autobot so that he could transform and get up in the air where the fight would be to his advantage.

"Starscream, stop messing around and kill him!" Megatron roared. Soundwave was standing beside him. Both of them were observing the battle, wondering on the outcome. Sideswipe was strong, but Starscream was cunning.

"I'm trying!" Starscream protested. "A little help would be nice!"

"Starscream, if you wish to follow me as leader of the Decepticons _one day_ then it would prove that you are a contender by killing one Autobot and then slaughtering the humans he is protecting!"

"What if the other Autobots arrive?" Starscream asked, aiming a punch at Sideswipe. The Autobot blocked it with his twin swords.

"They won't be anything to worry about." Megatron's gaze wandered up to the sky, staring near the sun. Anyone who was paying special attention to the sky would have noticed the small black dot that was near the sun. Megatron returned his gaze to the battle, hoping that the rest of the Autobots showed soon. He had unfinished business with Optimus Prime.

xxxxx

"Morshower, we need to talk." Alice declared, storming into the NEST operations room. She walked over to Morshower and tapped him on the shoulder. "I can't work with Mikaela anymore. It's impossible. Find me someone else... _anyone_ else would be better than her."

"Sh!" Morshower hissed. He turned to Alice and whispered. "We've received a message from Bumblebee. They believe that they've found Sideswipe and the Decepticons. Bumblebee's saying there can't be many of them because they haven't been attacked yet and the fight is still going on. Apparently, Ratchet just scanned the area and there are four spark signatures and two life signs."

"So there's only three Decepticons?" Alice asked. "It's probably just Starscream, Megatron and Soundwave which is strange. Just before Hawaii they had really large numbers and –"

"Sir, we just got a message from the Russians." A soldier working on communications said, turning to face Morshower. "They said they've picked up a contact in their atmosphere, potentially above the Verkhoyansk mountains. They want to know if it's anything to do with us."

"It's nothing to do with us." Morshower said. "Maybe it's a satellite that fell out of its original orbit and picked up a new one. Message the Russians back, tell them to check their satellites and tell them we're checking ours."

"Stop." Alice commanded. Everyone turned to look at her. "Don't send a message to the Russians yet – not until we know what it is."

"Alice, what's this about?" Morshower asked.

"Didn't you listen to me before? Just before Hawaii the Decepticons had really large numbers, and they did around the time of Egypt. That's because they had a ship in orbit." Alice gazed directly at the screen displaying the message from the Russians. "The ship they had in orbit was basically a fortress – it was filled with sparklings. The reason they needed the energy was to keep the sparklings alive." She directed her gaze back to Morshower. "I'd say they managed to find their energy source and their sparklings have been surviving – a few of them must be old enough to become warriors."

"I'm not going to like where this is heading, am I?" Morshower frowned.

"That ship is hovering above the Verkhoyansk mountains, right?" Alice asked, looking directly at the soldier who had announced the message. He nodded. "And that's where our team are, right?"

"Yes Alice, please, get to the point." Morshower said grimly.

"Megatron wants them to think they can win – it's him, Starscream and Soundwave they know are there. He'll wait until they're all beat up and the Autobots think they've managed to scrape a victory – but they won't. Megatron will signal the ship and his new army will fall from the sky and kill them all." Alice explained. "We have to warn our team about it. They won't be able to survive that attack. They'll have to cripple the Decepticons so bad that Megatron's need for self-preservation will kick in and he'll order a retreat. Can you get that through to Bumblebee?"

"We're trying now." Morshower said. "You!" he pointed to the soldier who had received the Russian message. "Tell the Russians that this could mean trouble. Very big trouble. Tell them to prepare for an almost definite attack and fill them in on the situation with our guys. Ask them if they can get a rescue team out."

xxxxx

"There they are." Ironhide said, standing beside Optimus and Chromia. They were looking down on the battle raging between Sideswipe and Starscream, though they were still far into the distance. It looked as though Sideswipe was winning, if that one was Sideswipe. It was difficult to tell from so far away, due to Starscream and Sideswipe being similar colours – any ground that what looked like Starscream gained was eventually regained as Sideswipe continued his relentless assault with his twin swords. "That one must be Sideswipe, and Sam is laying in the snow with Galloway beside him. What's the plan, Optimus? Do we charge in all guns blazing or hang back and go in waves?"

"I'm up for all guns blazing." Chromia said.

"I don't think we have much choice." Optimus mused. "We will go in first and the humans will follow. Chromia, I want you to stay with the humans. Listen to Will's orders even if you don't like them."

"Is this because of my injuries?" Chromia sighed. "Optimus, I haven't had any problems recently. Please, let me go down with Ironhide. He needs someone to watch his back –"

"Do not." Ironhide grumbled.

"– And I need someone to watch mine." Chromia finished, glaring at Ironhide. "Please, Optimus!"

"No." Optimus said. "I agreed to let you come along on this mission but I will not place you in direct danger. Maybe it would be different with Elita and Arcee here, but they're not. They're both dead." He and Chromia flinched at the mention of the words. "You're the last femme, Chromia. You have to stay safe."

"What about Alice?" Chromia asked. "She's a femme. Why can't you use her to rebuild our race?"

"She is not the right size nor is she right for any of us." Optimus said. "She will always remain a Decepticon, no matter how hard she tries to change. Besides, she belongs with Leo. He will keep her safe and stop her going to back to the ways of the Decepticons. Chromia, please stay here."

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll stay for now."

"That's all I need." Optimus said. "Ironhide, assemble everyone for attack."

xxxxx

Sideswipe was tiring. Putting up with Starscream's relentless attacking was beginning to exhaust him but he knew he had to continue fighting to save Sam and Galloway. He was wondering what Megatron was waiting for. The Decepticon leader and Soundwave were watching from the sidelines, making no moves to suggest that they were going to join in the fight. Surely Megatron wanted him dead? He was an Autobot. He was scum to the Decepticons. Was he letting Starscream fight him one-on-one for enjoyment? Sideswipe lashed out with one of his blades and nearly whooped with success. He had finally managed to hit Starscream and slice through some of the circuitry of his arm. Several wires were sparking and Starscream withdrew to inspect the damage. Megatron hit the other Decepticon and yelled at him that it was only a scratch and called him weak for not being able to defeat one Autobot. Starscream yelled back at him.

"Why don't you have a go then?" Starscream snapped. Megatron stepped forwards, not answering the Seeker and faced Sideswipe. He knew he was in for it now. Sideswipe stepped back protectively, creating a barrier between Megatron and the humans. He wasn't going to let them die.

"Sideswipe, why won't you just step aside?" Megatron asked. "All I want is the boy. You can keep the other one."

"I don't care what you want, Megatron." Sideswipe glared. "And you're not going to get him. I'm not going to let you kill any humans – I'm not going to let you kill anyone today."

"Sideswipe, you really are naive." Megatron chuckled. Sideswipe let out a battle cry and charged at the Decepticon leader. Megatron blocked the attack with his serrated sword and pushed Sideswipe back, slashing at him. Sideswipe was much more agile than Megatron and dodged the attack, thrusting one of his swords towards Megatron. The Decepticon leader stopped the attack and grabbed the blade of Sideswipe's sword with his hand. He snapped it in half and threw the blade at Sideswipe. It embedded itself in his chest plate and he cried out in pain. "Do you see, Starscream? This is how you defeat Autobot scum like this." Megatron stepped forwards and pulled the blade out. Sideswipe cried out again and fell to his knees on the floor. Energon began to spill from the wound.

"Yeah, well..." Starscream grumbled, folding his arms. "I weakened him for you."

"Are you ready to die, Sideswipe?" Megatron asked, stepping closer to Sideswipe. The Autobot stared up at him, wondering if Sunstreaker would ever be able to find him once Megatron was done. He glanced to his left at the blade that was still attached and then glanced up at Megatron.

"Not today." Sideswipe growled. He lunged forwards and stabbed his sword through Megatron's knee joint. The warlord howled in pain and made a lunge at Sideswipe and the agile Autobot dodged, rolling to the side and getting to his feet.

xxxxx

Mikaela ran into the NEST operations room and sighed with relief. Alice was standing next to Morshower, staring at the display screens. Mikaela walked over to them and stopped, panting. She had run from the Lennox's apartment after Alice's outburst. Alice and Morshower ignored her.

"Okay, look – you're probably pissed that I let Alice storm away but –" Mikaela started to say.

"Mikaela, go home." Morshower commanded. "You're no longer needed."

"What?" Mikaela asked in surprise. "What do you mean you don't need me?"

"Alice has proved her worth and she doesn't need a babysitter anymore." Morshower replied. "Go home Mikaela, we're trying to work."

"Is this about Russia?" Mikaela asked. "Is Sam okay?"

"Mikaela, leave."

"But –"

"Mikaela, he told you to leave." Alice said. "Either you do it or I'll make you leave."

"I suggest you do as she says." Morshower sighed.

"Just tell me if Sam is okay."

"Sam's fine." Alice said, cutting Morshower up as he was about to speak. "Now you can leave."

"Okay." Mikaela hesitated and walked out of the operations room. Alice watched her go and turned to face Morshower. He was shaking his head and frowning.

"What?" Alice asked.

"You lied to her, Alice." Morshower replied. "We don't know if Sam is okay. What are you going to do if he isn't? We're going to have to tell her that he's injured or worse."

"Sam will be fine. He always is." Alice insisted.

xxxxx

Sam slowly and shakily got to his feet. Galloway was still laying in the snow beside him. It was a wonder that neither of them had been trampled by Megatron and Sideswipe. The Decepticon leader and the Autobot warrior were still battling it out, Sideswipe's agility giving him a slight advantage over Megatron's strength. Sam staggered over to Galloway and dragged him slightly further away from the battle. Soundwave spotted him and walked past Megatron and Sideswipe, reaching Sam in a couple of strides.

"Samuel James Witwicky: hand yourself over and no harm will come to the other human." Soundwave said.

"I don't believe you." Sam spat, continuing to drag Galloway to safety. "You're a Decepticon – you'll kill him no matter what I do."

"Vital signs indicate the older human is dying." Soundwave said.

"No, he isn't." Sam lied, squaring up to face Soundwave. "He's going to be fine."

"You lie." Soundwave accused stepping closer to Sam. The weight of the heavy Decepticon made the ground shake and Sam had to try and regain his balance. When he did steady himself, Soundwave picked him up off the floor and held him close to his face. "Prepare for death, along with your Autobot friend."

_Will, please... rescue me._ Sam thought, closing his eyes tightly shut. The next thing he knew, there was a sound of metal shrieking and he was falling. Sam landed in the snow with a muffled thud and opened his eyes. He had never been so pleased to see Bumblebee. The small Autobot had tackled Soundwave to the ground and was know, for lack of better phrasing, beating the ever-loving crap out of him. "BUMBLEBEE, GET HIM!" Sam was up on his feet again, cheering his friend on. He noticed that the rest of the Autobots were running down the mountain, heading for the Decepticons. Sunstreaker jumped on Megatron's back, distracting him from trying to kill Sideswipe. Sam turned around and saw Will running through the snow towards him. The older man slammed into him, making Sam lose his balance and fall into the snow again.

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're alive!" Will exclaimed, covering Sam's faces in kisses and squeezing him. "I love you so much! I thought you were dead... I didn't know what to do..."

"I thought you were dead too." Sam mumbled, wrapping his arms around Will's neck. "Let's... let's just never scare each other like that again, okay?"

"Okay." Will whispered, kissing Sam again. Killing some Decepticons could wait.

**And Sam and Will have a happy reunion :)**

**The next chapter might not be up for a while because I have some pretty big exams this week but I'll try to update ASAP! Y'know, pressing that 'review' button and leaving a nice little comment might motivate me to update a little quicker :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** Language and character death**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 21:**

"Try and link me to any satellites that you have in orbit – in fact, I'll do it myself. It'll be quicker that way." Alice was running around the NEST operations room, pressing buttons on various consoles, pushing NEST operatives out of the way and pressing more buttons. Morshower was running after her, trying to find out what the Pretender was doing. Whenever he caught up with her, she would always run over to another console, working at high speeds. He could swear that most of the time it didn't even look like Alice's hands were even moving. "If I can work out the signal Megatron is using and then boost a signal I can cut out his message and send an alternative one. It should be a piece of cake."

"Are you sure it will work?" Morshower asked, following Alice over to one of the mainframe terminals.

"Nope."

"Great." Morshower groaned. "Alice, if this all goes horribly wrong I'm going to get the blame for it all."

"Relax, Morshower. I'm sure I can do this."

"You are – I'm not." Morshower grumbled. Alice typed some more and then her face fell. "Alice, what's gone wrong?"

"Damn it." She cursed. "I can't get the right signal. I either need to be at the emitter or at the receiving end – that means I either need to get a hold of Megatron or somehow get into space." Alice punched the console and her fist went through the screen. "Oops..."

"Don't worry about that, Alice." Morshower said. "Don't Transformers have some way of travelling? Some sort of teleport? That's how Jetfire got Sam and everyone to Egypt, is it not?"

"He opened a space bridge." Alice sighed. "I can't do that... I'm too small and I don't have enough energy. It would need..." Alice thought for a bit and sighed heavily. "It would take more energy than I could generate to open a space bridge, especially if I want to go to Russia or outer space."

"Weren't they working on some sort of space bridge in the robotics lab?" a NEST operative piped up.

"Yes, they were! You beautiful boy!" Alice exclaimed and kissed him on the forehead before charging out of the operations room. The NEST operative looked slight stunned. Morshower rolled his eyes and followed Alice out of the room, heading for the robotics lab. When they got there, Alice forced the door open and charged in. "There it is." She pointed to a large circular capsule and walked towards it. She turned to face Morshower. "I just hope it works."

"Where are you going to go?" Morshower asked.

"I'm planning on going to Russia." Alice replied.

"Alice, just remember that you're stop Megatron from calling reinforcements." Morshower warned. Alice froze and looked away. "I know he's been cruel to you Alice, but you have to keep your mind on the mission. Let Optimus Prime take him out so we can all rest easier at night."

"Fine." Alice was hesitant. "But if I succeed in stopping his message and there's something I can do to hurt him, I will do it, regardless of what anyone says. Remember, Morshower. I'm a Decepticon. I'm not one of your tame little Autobots who do as they're told. I was built for killing and destruction, not keeping the peace."

xxxxx

"Move!" Will yelled. He pushed Sam away as Starscream's Trine members dived down on them. It was now five Decepticons against seven Autobots and a handful of humans. Will grabbed Galloway with Sam's help and they dragged him away, hiding behind a huge mound of snow.

"Will, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to stay here and look after Galloway. Make sure he keeps breathing and just keep talking to him – it's likely he's going to die so I'm going to comfort him."

"I'm going to stay with you." Will insisted.

"You can't. Your men need you." Sam shook his head. "Go and help the others."

"But –"

"Listen to me, you're a soldier! You have to do what's right to keep people alive!" Sam hissed, grabbing Will's shirt, mirroring the first time they had ever properly spoken Mission City, when Will had told him to take The Cube to the rooftop. "I'm serious, Will. I'm not some little kid who's been mixed up in all of this because he brought a car. You. Are. A. Soldier. That means you follow orders no matter what. I'll stay with Galloway. If anything happens to me, you continue fighting. You have to put your feelings aside now, Will." He pressed his lips to Will's in an aggressive kiss and gave the older man a shove.

"I'll come back for you, I promise." Will muttered. He clambered to his feet and dashed off in the snow. Sam watched him go, praying to any Gods that may or may not exist that Will was going to be okay – that all of them were going to be okay.

xxxxx

Elsewhere on the battlefield; Ratchet, Maggie, Simmons, Glen and Kaminari were setting up analytical equipment and an area where they could make contact with NEST. Petr, Leo and Jolt were on the sidelines of the battle, trying to shoot Thundercracker and Skywarp out of the sky whilst Epps and Graham tried to help Bumblebee with Soundwave. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were attacking Starscream on the ground with Chromia's assistance and Megatron was fighting with Optimus whilst Ironhide kept up a steady assault on the Decepticon leader. Will charged past Starscream, trying to reach the communications team. He wanted to get a message to Morshower. Will grunted when his knee collapsed – it had been paining him because of the cold weather. Skywarp and Thundercracker had spotted the fallen human and Thundercracker landed in front of Will whilst Skywarp continued his air assault.

"Going somewhere, human?" Thundercracker cackled. Will found himself staring down the barrel of an extremely large cannon. He closed his eyes as he heard the sound of the cannon fire. Nothing happened. Will heard a battle cry and opened his eyes. Ironhide had dived on the Seeker and was proceeding to smash Thundercracker's face in. Will looked to his left and saw Chromia lying crumpled in the snow. He dragged himself over to the femme and threw his sabot launcher to the floor, placing his hands on Chromia.

"Chromia, why the hell did you do that?" Will asked.

"I... I...I couldn't... watch you... die. You and 'Hide... my closest friends... after Arcee and Elita." Chromia murmured. Her optics flickered slightly. "Will... make sure... 'Hide... keep him... safe... make sure... nothing stupid..."

"Chromia, you can't die!" Will exclaimed, wiping his eyes. "You can't... Ironhide needs you. He _needs_ you Chromia! The Autobots all need you. How else are they going to rebuild their race? Chromia... you so stupid. I'm worthless in all of this. If I had been shot they could've just replaced me with another soldier... Epps would've taken command..." Will continued to babble until Ratchet came over, followed by Simmons.

"Come on, Will." Simmons said softly, placing his hand on Will's shoulder. "Give Ratchet some space so that he can work."

"No." Will jerked himself out of Simmons's grip. "I'm going to stay with her. She's dying because of me." He looked up at the Autobot medic. "You can do something for her, can't you Ratch?"

"Will, there is nothing I can do." Ratchet sighed. "I can make her comfortable, but after the injuries she sustained in Kenya there is too much damage. I can't do anything..."

"Someone needs to get Ironhide." Will said. "He needs to be here." His gaze wandered to the Autobot weapon's specialist, who was still punching Thundercracker. The Decepticon was twitching slightly, and no longer had a recognisable face. He got to his feet and limped over to the Autobot. "Ironhide, Chromia needs you. She's dying."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ironhide roared and pushed Will away. To another Autobot, it would've been a gentle shove. To Will, it was like having a brick wall smacked into him and he dropped to the ground and rolled, gasping for breath a few metres away. Ironhide punched Thundercracker one more time and walked over to Chromia. He crouched over her body and let out another roar. Will slowly clambered to his feet, clutching his ribs. He knew Ironhide was hot-headed, but he never thought the Autobot would raise a hand to him. Epps ran over to Will and knelt beside him, helping him to sit up.

"Will, are you alright?" Epps asked. "Is anything broken?"

"I... don't think so." Will winced. "That fucking kills though.""

"Well... you did get hit by a couple of tons of metal." Epps shrugged. He quickly checked Will over for any broken bones. "Nope, I don't think you've got anything broken... maybe just a couple of bruises. I guess landing in the snow helped."

"I guess..." Will winced, sitting up properly.

"We need to move. I'll take you over to Sam and Galloway." Epps said, helping Will to his feet and supporting him with an arm around his waist.

"No." Will growled. "I'm going to fight. I'm not just going to sit back in the shadows and let everyone else do the work."

"But –"

"Epps, Chromia died saving me." Will said fiercely. "She gave her life to save mine. I don't know what in God's name possessed her to do it, but she saved my life. I'm going to fight for her... and Ironhide. I'm not going to let her go unavenged."

xxxxx

Morshower watched Alice at the controls, switching the space bridge on and entering co-ordinates. She ran into the capsule and checked the outside, then ran outside again, checking the controls again. Morshower heard the doors open and Mikaela walked in, followed by Monique and Sarah. They stood in front of Morshower – Mikaela had her arms folded, Sarah was tapping her foot and Monique had her hands on her hips. Morshower rolled his eyes and hesitated.

"Okay, what do you want 'Charlie's Angels'?" Alice snapped, turning around and facing them. After researching the human race through the internet, the way Sarah, Mikaela and Monique were standing reminded her of some sort of all girl spy/ superhero team. "Some of us have work to do, instead of looking after children and moping about our marriages falling apart because our husbands have been sleeping with other men." Sarah opened her mouth to speak but Monique stopped her.

"You listen to me, psycho robot bitch." Monique said darkly. "We're here because we want to know what's going on in Russia. I want to know if my husband is okay, and so does Mikaela."

"Then why is she here?" Alice absently pointed to Sarah, even though her head was under the control panel, fiddling with some wires. "She doesn't have a husband anymore."

"Alice, don't be so rude." Morshower scowled.

"No, she's right. I don't have a husband anymore but that doesn't mean I want him to die in some far away country!" Sarah snapped. Alice slid out from under the control panel. "Why are you even her?"

"I'm building a space bridge so I can go to Russia and save everyone, okay?" Alice said. "Oh wait, but I'm a Decepticon so I don't save people, do I?"

"Okay ladies, chill." Morshower said, holding out his hands. "Mikaela, Sarah, Monique – you three need to leave. This is a restricted area and none of you have clearance. Alice, can you work any faster? Because I'm down here with you I have absolutely no idea what's going on in Russia."

"Look, I'm going as fast as I can. You should be thankful you're not doing it, or you would be here for days." Alice fumed, typing frantically on one of the consoles. "But they left their space bridge in development, which means that I'm not even sure if it will work. I could end up scattered around the globe in tiny pieces of metal for all we know."

"I'm sorry, Alice. Just do the best you can." Morshower sighed.

"Morshower, we don't want to leave. Can't we just wait here, to see if there is any news?" Mikaela asked.

"Fine, but only if you three keep quiet and do whatever the hell I say." Morshower scowled.

"I think I've done it!" Alice exclaimed, running into the space bridge capsule. "Okay, someone press that big blue button."

"Big blue button?" Monique asked, looking at the console.

"Yes, it's a big blue button." Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry we can't all fit in with the whole 'big red button' theme like there is in the movies, but that usually signals something bad anyway. Just press it!"

"Alright, I was just saying!" Monique sighed. She pressed the button.

xxxxx

Alice appeared in Russia. She was laying face down in the snow... she wasn't even sure she was in Russia. Alice clambered to her feet, wondering if she was in Russia, and where the hell the others were. There was the sound of jet noise, and Starscream appeared in front of her, towering over her. He had managed to escape from the twins' assault.

"Oh, look who it is." Starscream sneered. "I thought you were dead. We left your corpse in Hawaii."

"Well, you assumed wrong, didn't you?" Alice said, tossing her hair. "Where are you off to? Oh, you must be fleeing like the coward you are!" her eyes widened with her sarcastic tone.

"I'm off to raise the Decepticon army." Starscream spat, ignoring Alice's sarcastic remarks. "Are you still with us, or I have you sided with the Autobot scum?"

"I'm still with you." Alice confessed, though she knew that she was lying. _I'll go with Starscream._ "How are you going to raise the army?"

"I'm going to our ship that's in orbit." Starscream explained. "I'm going to awaken our army and then bring them down to Earth to destroy the Autobots."

"Couldn't you have done that with some sort of signal?" Alice asked.

"Well, Thundercracker isn't functioning..." Starscream snarled. "And he was the one with the signal. I have to go and activate them manually."

"Well let's get going." Alice smirked, climbing into Starscream's cockpit when he transformed.

xxxxx

"Where do you think he's going?" Leo asked, pointing up at the sky at Starscream, who was flying vertically. He was currently firing his sabot launcher, trying to shoot Skywarp out of the sky. "Do you reckon he's retreating?"

"It is Starscream, so in normal circumstances I would say yes." Jolt confessed. "But, these are not normal circumstances – we were told the Decepticons were increasing their numbers, but here there are only five of them. Maybe he's going to get more soldiers."

"How many more?" Petr asked.

"I have no idea." Jolt replied. "I just hope it's not too many." The Autobot looked over to where Optimus Prime and Megatron were battling it out. "Even with Optimus Prime, I doubt we can defeat a whole Decepticon army."

xxxxx

Sam was watching the ongoing battle between Optimus and Megatron from the pile of snow he was hiding behind. Sure, he had been witness to sights similar to this many a time, but each time he saw it he became more and more scared for the Autobot leader, especially after the forest battle seven years ago, when Optimus had died. He was still fascinated by the sight of the Autobot and Decepticon leader fighting – they had been doing it for centuries, maybe even millennia, but they neither of them ever seemed able to gain a permanent upper hand. Bumblebee drove over to Sam and Galloway and transformed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Sam... I have to get you out of here." Bumblebee answered. "The Russians are sending a rescue team to get you and Galloway out of here. I'm going to take you to the rendezvous."

"I can't leave Will here!"

"Sam, you have to do what's right for you, like Will has to make choices that best suit his men. He has a position of responsibility and you don't." Bumblebee said. "You have to come with me and so does Galloway. You two need to get some help."

"Bumblebee, I can't leave him! I love him!"

"I know Sam, but you need to leave _now_." Bumblebee insisted. "Chromia was killed saving Will's life. I'm sure he feels guilty enough and you staying here isn't going to lighten that load – he's going to feel better when he knows you're safe."

"Don't make me go."

"I have no choice."

"Please, Bee."

"Sam, once you loved Mikaela, and I know you still do, deep down inside. Come with me so that you can go back home to your family – your daughter needs you."

"I'm not going!"

"I'm sorry, Sam." Bumblebee picked up his best friend and Galloway in each hand and began to run through the snow, heading for the rendezvous. His friend's protests were breaking his heart, but he had to follow orders – he wouldn't tell Sam the order came from Will. If he did, Sam would be even more insistent on staying with the soldier.

xxxxx

Will watched Bumblebee running away from the battle. He hoped the Autobot scout kept Sam safe... he would never forgive himself if anything bad happened to the younger man. He had told Bumblebee to take Sam away no matter how much he protested and demanded to stay. He looked up at the sky. Starscream had disappeared from sight. He hoped Morshower was right about Alice, and that would be able to disable the signal. She had sent the head of NEST operations a coded message just after she had climbed into Starscream's cockpit.

"Leo, get over here!" Will called. She might never come back. Leo had to know, even if no-one else did.

"What?" Leo asked, skidding to halt beside Will in the snow.

"I need to tell you about Alice."

"What about her?" Leo's face paled. "She hasn't betrayed us again, has she?"

"No, she hasn't." Will smiled. "She's trying to save us."

"Huh?"

"Leo, did you see Starscream fly away?"

"Yeah."

"Alice is with him."

"How is this her 'trying to save us'?" Leo raised one eyebrow.

"There's a Decepticon ship in orbit, filled with shitloads of Decepticons." Will explained, looking up at the sky. "Alice is going to disable the call to arms that Starscream's going to give them. Thundercracker originally was going to deliver the signal remotely, but he's dead now. This means that Starscream has to go and activate it manually."

"Why is Alice with him?"

"She's convinced him that she's still with the Decepticon cause. She's going to try and destroy the ship and Starscream along with it."

"But, what about her?"

"Leo, she knows the risks. If she doesn't get out of it she's told me to tell you that she loves you." Will sighed. "You made her change. It was you, Leo, that made her see the wonders of humanity. It's because of you she hasn't turned against us."

"Will, can I ask you an insensitive question?" Leo asked cautiously.

"Leo, sick humour is the best way to deal with situations like this." The corners of Will's mouth twitched, remembering the ways he and Epps used to deal with situations when they were fighting in the Middle East, before this whole mess had started.

"What is it with femmes today and they're need for heroics, even if they get killed in the process?"

"Leo, that's an answer no man in the universe can ever answer." Will grinned.

"Hm. Maybe we should ask Alice _when_ she gets back."

"There you go... positive thinking." Will laughed. "Maybe you should go and talk to Epps about that... he's so pessimistic." As if to emphasise Will's point, a shout of 'We are so dead!' came from Epps's direction as Megatron slammed Optimus to the floor and stood over him victoriously.

"We are so dead." Leo agreed. Will laughed almost like a maniac as Ironhide slammed into Megatron, throwing him to the floor and charged his cannons.

"No, we're not 'so dead'. Megatron might be though." Will mused, watching Ironhide charging his cannons, staring down at the Decepticon leader with all of the hatred he could muster.

**I felt so terrible writing this chapter! Killing Chromia, sending Alice on a suicide mission, Sarah saying that she still wants Will to be safe even though they're not together anymore, Sam being taken away by Bee and Will and Will telling Leo Alice **_**might**_** not be coming back! **

***opens a word document to start working on the next and hopefully happier chapter***

**Anyway, thank you for all of your kind reviews and support. It really makes me happy, and I've finished exams for a few days, so life is good! More reviews would definitely be welcome to boost my fantastic to mood to ultra-epic-fantastic mood! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Character death... may have been expected for some time though**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 22:**

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" Ironhide roared, aiming his cannons at Megatron's face. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. MY SPARKMATE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU. SHE WAS THE LAST HOPE FOR OUR RACE AND YOU DESTROYED HER, YOU AND YOUR PUNK-ASS DECEPTICON ARMY."

"Ironhide, calm down." Optimus got to his feet and walked over to his old friend who was aiming his cannons at the Decepticon leader and waiting until they were fully charged before he blew Megatron's face to bits. "I know how much Chromia meant to you, but you need to calm down, even if Megatron is evil. We may be able to talk to him and work something out. Please Ironhide, Elita meant the same to me."

"No she didn't!" Ironhide spat. "Don't you dare try and tell me that Elita meant the same to you as Chromia did – still does – to me! I should've listen to you and kept her out of the fighting, but it wasn't my place. She was born to be a warrior, Optimus. At least she got to die in battle, unlike the rest of us, who are going to die when the humans decide they don't need us anymore!"

"HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I ELITA DIDN'T MEAN THE SAME TO ME AS CHROMIA DOES TO YOU." Optimus roared. "ELITA STILL MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME. SHE WAS MY WORLD. SHE WAS CARRYING MY SPARKLING!"

"WELL CHROMIA COULDN'T CARRY MY SPARKLING AFTER KENYA BECAUSE OF THE DAMAGE SHE SUSTAINED!" Ironhide stormed over to Optimus, squaring up to the Autobot leader. "WE KEPT TRYING BUT SHE JUST COULDN'T CONCEIVE AND THEN YOU CAME ALONG WITH YOUR 'CHROMIA, YOU'RE THE LAST FEMME. WE NEED YOU TO REPRODUCE.' DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT BOTH OF US?"

"NO, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Optimus bellowed. He took a deep breath. "Ironhide, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you through it... we're friends, Ironhide. We've always helped each other get through the war. Whenever one of us needed someone, the other was always there. Remember when we left for Earth and we thought Chromia and Elita were gone? We comforted each other then, why haven't we this time around?"

"Maybe someone should step in..." Graham murmured.

"Like who?" Will asked. "I am _not_ getting between two angry robots who might attack each other any minute now. I've been hit hard enough by one of them today."

"I'll go." Epps said. He marched out inbetween Optimus and Ironhide. He placed his hands on his hips and stared up at both of them in turn. "Guys, you've been friends for almost forever. Can you sort this out some other time, when it looks like you're not gonna go to blows? We have more important things to deal with, like that pile of scrap there." He pointed at Megatron, who growled and made a grab for Epps. Sideswipe grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Sideswipe growled. Epps looked around and noticed that Soundwave had stopped fighting. He was nowhere to be seen. "Looks like you've been abandoned, Megatron."

"No, he hasn't!" Will ran into the middle of the circle that had formed around Megatron, Optimus, Ironhide and Epps. "Soundwave has gone to create the landing signal. Starscream left to deliver a call to arms to the Decepticon army, which is in orbit around the planet. Alice went with him to stop the attack!"

"Alice?" Megatron asked. "You mean that stupid femme is _still_ alive?"

"Yes, she is. She's pretty tough to kill." Will grinned.

"She's not good for anything!"

"Oh yes, she is! She's a brilliant hacker! If she succeeds, you're not going to have an army that needs a call to arms." Leo smirked, stepping forwards triumphantly. "Oh, and she's not a 'stupid femme'." Leo kicked Megatron in the side and then hopped backwards, clutching his foot.

"She might not be a stupid femme," Sideswipe chuckled. "But you're a bit of a stupid guy, aren't you? Why the hell did you kick a big METAL robot? Seriously, Leo... didn't it register that it was going to hurt?"

"I just got caught up in the moment..." Leo mumbled. "And I thought it would look cool..."

"Leo, that did not look cool." Epps said, shaking his head. "Take it from someone who is the definition of the word 'cool'."

"Epps, you can't be serious?" Will chuckled.

"And you told Optimus and Ironhide off for going off track when we had important stuff to do." Sunstreaker muttered. "Can we get back to the problem at hand now, like, I don't know – Megatron and his impending army of doom?"

xxxxx

Alice climbed out of Starscream's cockpit, onto the surface of the Decepticon ship. She was still in her human disguise – it showed Starscream that she wasn't much of a threat to him, and she didn't like being a robot anymore. It felt weird, considering she was in love with a human. Starscream transformed behind her and they both walked into the heart of the ship, past the pods filled with sparklings and the pods the protoforms were lying dormant in. She could remember when she hatched on this ship, a long time ago. She traced the groves and dents in the walls with her fingers, remembering many fights that had taken place in the large chamber, many of them between Megatron and Starscream.

"What do we do?" Alice asked, walking over to the towering Decepticon.

"You don't do anything." Starscream snarled, aiming one of his guns at the smaller Decepticon femme. "You human allies just revealed your treachery to Lord Megatron. I know what you're planning, and you're not going to succeed!"

"Really?" Alice asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Really." Starscream nodded. "Look at you! You've become what we're destroying – a human _and_ an Autobot!"

"I didn't say I was an Autobot. I'm still a Decepticon, Starscream, just not one like you and Megatron." Alice corrected him. "And I know I'm not a human, though I wish I was. Their race has so much potential compared to ours. Take a look at yourself, Starscream. That's the extent to which our race can evolve – killing machines."

"You're a killing machine too."

"Yes, I am. But this is the last time I'm ever going to kill." Her flesh disappeared and she dove on the Seeker, vowing this to be the last time she ever used her robot form.

xxxxx

Bumblebee helped the rescue team secure Sam and Galloway, then patiently allowed them to secure him. They were going to head back to Ugol'nyy Airport and treat Sam and Galloway on the way, then fly them back to Diego Garcia as soon as there was a plane available. It had taken two Russian search and rescue members to restrain Sam and get him into the helicopter. Bumblebee couldn't bear to see his friend so distressed, but Will had made him promise to get Sam out of there no matter the cost, and Bumblebee was happy to oblige. He wanted to keep Sam safe – Sam was his closest friend.

xxxxx

"Call Starscream off." Optimus ordered.

"Make me." Megatron growled. Ironhide stamped on Megatron's chest armour and the Decepticon warlord cried out.

"Call Starscream off." Optimus repeated. "Or I'll get Ironhide to do a lot worse."

"No, you won't. You're not like that, Prime."

"He isn't, but I am." Ironhide growled.

"Ironhide, easy." Will said, patting the large Autobot on the leg. "Keep your temper in check."

"I'm not going to call Starscream off. If I do, you'll have no reason to keep me alive. The instant I give the command you'll kill me." Megatron spat.

"With good reason." Ironhide snorted.

"Maybe we can come to an agreement." Megatron said.

"No, we can't. My sparkmate is dead, Megatron." Ironhide glowered. "Call Starscream off, NOW."

"I'm not going to." Megatron insisted. Ironhide let out a roar of fury. There was a rumbling sound, higher up the mountain.

"That doesn't sound good..." Leo swallowed.

"Avalanche!" Simmons called. "We have to get away!"

"Autobots, retrieve the humans and get out of here!" Optimus ordered. He grabbed Ironhide's arm. "Ironhide, come with me."

"But Megatron will escape."

"That doesn't matter. We just need you safe." Optimus insisted. "I need you and Will needs you. He's already lost so much, he can't lose one of his best friends too. We can worry about Megatron another time."

"Very well." Ironhide hesitated. "Let's move out."

xxxxx

"Coward!" Starscream screeched, prowling through the Decepticon ship. "Come out and face me, Alice! No-one knows your real name anymore and you don't deserve it anyway, sympathising with the flesh creatures!" Starscream whacked some sparkling pods aside. "Alice, I know you're here!" Alice was hiding in the middle of the central control column. She had obtained her human form and slid down inside, preventing the jagged angles of her robotic body from getting caught on anything and making it easier for Starscream to catch her.

"I'm not a coward, Starscream!" Alice called. It echoed around the large chamber, so it didn't give her position away. "I just know when there's a fight I can't win, so I don't have to retreat every time there's a battle!" he let out an enraged scream and continued trashing the place. _With any luck, he'll destroy his army by himself._ Alice thought, tracing her hands along the wires in the central mainframe. _If I remember the blueprints of this ship, I can sabotage it from here and activate an irreversible self destruct countdown... the problem is which wires do I need to fiddle with... to hell with it!_ Alice changed into her robot form and began to slash at the wires, cutting all of them.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Starscream yelled running towards the central mainframe, trying to get a hand inside to grab Alice. "YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY IT ALL!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Alice shrieked, slashing more of the cables.

_"Self destruct function activated. You have ten minutes until detonation."_ A mechanical voice echoed around the ship. _"Life support to pods deprived. Ship popular will be terminated."_

"NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? YOU WERE A DECEPTICON!" Starscream wailed. "YOU WERE ONE OF US! THE HUMANS HAVE CORRUPTED YOU! THEM AND THE AUTOBOTS! YOU WERE MY BEST CREATION!"

"W-what?" Alice asked.

"I BUILT YOU. YOU WERE ONE OF MY INVENTIONS! I BUILT YOU! I BUILT YOU SO THAT NOTHING COULD OVERRIDE YOUR PROGRAMMING! I BUILT YOU TO BE THE BEST ASSASSIN WE COULD ASK FOR! I BUILT YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"Well," Alice regained her composure. She had always known that she was built by someone, but she had no idea it had been Starscream. It didn't make a difference to who she was. "I guess this means I'm your biggest mistake now."

"STAY HERE AND BURN!" Starscream declared. He transformed and flew out of the ship entrance. Alice slipped out from the control mainframe and ran over to one of the pods. It was her best hope for escape... if she could get it to do what she wanted. She searched for a communications uplink and plugged herself into it, whilst she worked on fixing up the pod. "Morshower."

_"Alice, is that you?"_ Morshower's voice came through the communications uplink.

"Yes, it's me. Starscream is gone. He left. The ship is set to explode in..." she performed a quick calculation. "... about seven minutes. I'm trying to find a means of escape now, but there's a pretty high chance I won't make it. If I don't, can you tell Leo that I love him, and I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together?"

_"Of course I can."_ Morshower said softly. _"Alice, you were brave today."_

_ "Is Alice going to die?"_ Mikaela's voice was in the background.

"I might, Mikaela." Alice replied grimly. "I guess you're going to start having a party in a minute..."

_"No, Alice. Don't think like that."_ Mikaela said. _"I'm sorry about everything I said to you... you really have changed, and I'm sorry I didn't notice it until now. if you survive this you'll always be welcome by me and Sam."_

"Thank you, Mikaela." Alice said. "I have to go now... I hope I'll see you soon."

_"Good luck, Alice."_

"Luck can't save me now, Morshower." Alice grimaced and ended the call.

xxxxx

"Is everyone here?" Optimus asked, doing a head count of everyone. He sighed with relief. Everyone was there. They had all made it that time. There was a large hole in the middle of the snow. "Megatron has escaped."

"We should've gone after him." Ironhide mused. He turned to look at Will, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"They'll be other chances." Will patted the Autobot on the head. "I can guarantee that."

"Yes..." Ironhide's faceplates rearranged into a frown. "But I can never get Chromia back... I wanted to kill Megatron to avenge her..." he sighed. "Will, I am glad she died in battle, I am glad that she died saving you. It was a way she would probably be proud of. But... I still need to grieve... I need time before I get back to being my old self."

"Of course." Will said.

"Sideswipe, contact the Russians. Tell them the mission is over and that we will be heading back to Ugol'nyy Airport to return to Diego Garcia." Optimus ordered. "Autobots, walk through the snow, still carrying the humans. It is difficult to tell how deep it is in some places and we would do well not to have any more casualties." There was a loud explosion, and everyone looked up. It was something near the sun – the Decepticon ship.

"Alice..." Leo whispered. He was sitting on one of Jolt's shoulders. Simmons reached across and patted him on the shoulder. "Do you... do you think she got out of it?"

"I don't know." Simmons said. "I don't know."

"Guys..." A voice came from behind them. Leo turned around and saw Alice's head sticking out over the surface of the snow. There was a trail of footprints leading away from some sort of giant metal casing. "A little help would be nice." Jolt reached over and lifted her out of the snow, onto his shoulder with Leo. Leo pulled her into his arms.

"I thought I had lost you." Leo, whispered, tears leaking out from under his eyelids.

"I thought I had lost you too." Alice whispered back.

"When we get back, I'm taking you and my money and we're going."

"Where?"

"Anywhere we want." Leo kissed her.

xxxxx

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sam threw his arms around Will's neck. They were standing in the Ugol'nyy Hospital lobby after being reunited. He kissed Will passionately, not giving a damn about who could see. "I was so scared for you."

"I know." Will smiled, pulling Sam close to him. He frowned and held Sam at arm's length. "Where's Galloway?"

"He's in a private room... he isn't going to last long. Do you want to visit him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I want to visit him." Will replied. "I have to, Sam. I brought him along on this mission. I have to make sure he's... well... comfortable."

"Okay... come this way." Sam led Will through the hospital, into a small private room. Galloway was laying in the bed, hooked up to several machines. Will walked over to his bedside, a forlorn expression on his face. "Galloway? Will's here to see you."

"I... can... see..." Galloway pronounced slowly.

"Galloway, I'm so sorry." Will said, wiping his eyes. He couldn't believe he was crying over _Galloway_ of all people. "I'm so sorry... I never meant this to happen to you... I've never wished this on anyone."

"Will... it's... okay..." Galloway whispered. "I... was... wrong..."

"About what?" Will frowned.

"The... Autobots... Sideswipe... he tried... to... save... my... life." Galloway said. "That... is... all... I need..." Galloway's eyes closed and several machines started beeping at once.

"SAM, GET A DOCTOR!" Will bellowed. _There must be something... Galloway can't die... no... he can't... no... _

xxxxx

The landing at Diego Garcia was a solemn one. Galloway's coffin was brought back, with the American flag covering it. Chromia's body was not returned. It had been buried in the avalanche which had covered Megatron's escape. Will was in Morshower's office. Both of them were drinking whiskey, discussing what was going to happen next.

"I can't let you take the hit for me." Will insisted, downing his whiskey.

"It's already done, Will." Morshower said. "I'm an old man... you're still young. They've decided to kick you out of the army, but they've agreed to let you stay on as the ambassador for the Autobots, seeing as you're one of the only people both sides will listen to."

"So what are the military police charging you with?" Will asked.

"I don't know the precise details, but apparently resurrecting a Decepticon who is believed to be dead is illegal." Morshower shrugged. "They want to take Alice in – probably to perform more experiments on her. I'm not going to let them. I've told my replacement to sort them out with everything they need."

"Who even is replacing you?"

"Simmons."

"No way."

"As the kids say nowadays, 'way'."

"I don't believe it."

"You should." There was a knock at the door. Morshower downed the remainder of his whiskey. "That's my ride."

"I'll walk out there with you." Will said, putting his whiskey tumbler down on the table. He was going to miss the old General. He had been one of his closest friends and advisors right from almost the beginning of his career. Morshower had fought alongside his dad in Vietnam. "You'll get off easy, you know that, right?"

"I hope so, Will." Morshower nodded.

**Ta dah! One more chapter after this, and then it's the end. Review please! I have a feeling the last chapter will be up... later today O.o didn't realise it had gone past midnight. I guess that's what you get waiting for your sister to come home from the pub.**

**Goodnight all :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: Sequel to One Last Time. Two years later, Human – Autobot relations are breaking down and Sam is the only one who can fix them. Megatron's forces are increasing and Director Galloway is back with a vengeance. In the midst of all this, Sam and Will still have to try and keep their relationship a secret.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One More Time**

**Chapter 23:**

Alice and Leo were sitting on the floor, huddled together and giggling outside the office that used to belong to Morshower. Simmons was currently in there, unpacking the cardboard boxes he had moved up from the robotics lab. He couldn't believe it – 'General Simmons'. He had never expected it to happen. He had never even dreamed of it happening. He looked out of the window, where Morshower was being led to a car by the military police. Will was walking with him, nodding slightly as Morshower spoke to him. They both glanced up at the window and Simmons saluted Morshower. The ex-General smiled and nodded back to him. He was unable to return the salute due to the handcuffs around his wrists. Simmons walked over to the door of the office and opened it.

"Hey – love birds – you can come in now." Simmons called. Leo and Alice had been about to kiss when Simmons had interrupted them.

"You're still making a habit of that?" Leo rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He held out one of his hands to help Alice up. She took Leo's hand and stood up, walking past him into Simmons's new office. "Christ, I thought you could trust her by now."

"I assure you that I have every confidence in Alice." Simmons nodded. "Right, here's the deal – you want your money and the government want Alice." Simmons handed Leo a card. "This has all of the details you need to hack into NEST funds to get your money back. Just stick it in a cash machine and it will all be downloaded to a secret account. Once you get the money you two have to run. Morshower organised a flight off Diego Garcia for both of you leaving soon. It's taking Sarah and Annabelle out of here too. Get on the plane and never come back. They'll be sending soldiers for Alice soon."

"I know, thank you." Leo shook hands with the old man who had become his closest friend over the period of time that they had known each other. "I'll try to keep in touch, okay? Maybe I'll even come and visit you one day."

"Leo, don't do anything that puts either of you at risk. If you come and visit me here they will imprison you for the rest of your life and they'll perform some nasty experiments on Alice which will lead to her ending up like Frenzy's head – or worse." Simmons said. "Go public again – become a famous billionaire and make up some story about you being kidnapped by terrorists and finding your true love and you escaped together... write a book about it. It sounds like the sort of crap someone would write. Hell, maybe even if you do that they'll be a conspiracy theory that you're Iron Man, because you're a billionaire who was captured by terrorists... and you used to be a bit of a Playboy." Simmons shook his head to stop himself rambling any further. "Just... go public, okay? The more well-known both of you are, the less likely you are to disappear."

"What happened to Will when they found out about his involvement in my rebuild? Is he going for trial with Morshower?" Alice asked. She was concerned for the soldier – he had spared her life in Hawaii, against his better judgement and it had been his idea to rebuild her. She supposed she would have to thank him one day when she got the chance. Probably sometime for into the future.

"Will isn't going on trial. They think Morshower told him to do it, and he was just following orders. He had to resign from the army, but he's coming back as the ambassador for the Autobots. We couldn't let him leave... he's one of the best men the US army has ever seen." Simmons explained. "You two should probably get going – it won't be long before you have to start running for your lives."

"Thank you." Alice said, hugging Simmons. Both she and Leo had come to think of him as a sort of father figure. "We'll call you when we get wherever we're going. Leo hasn't told me yet."

"It's a surprise." Leo grinned. He took Alice's hand and led her out of the room. They walked down the corridor, heading for the runway where their plane would be waiting for them. "I can't believe we're not going to see everyone again. We just have to spend the rest of our lives hiding."

"At least we're together." She smiled. "Leo, there's something I need to do before we leave. I can't leave Will with nothing... he deserves Sam and Sam deserves to know the truth about Alicia."

"I know." Leo sighed. "But are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

"He has a right to know, Leo."

"I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" Alice asked, dragging Leo out of the office block. "Wouldn't you like to know if your daughter wasn't your real daughter? Besides, we both know Sam wants to be with Will. This gives him the excuse he needs, without it being any fault of his own. He'll have nothing to feel guilty about!"

"Fine. Let's go and ruin Mikaela's life." Leo sighed. "By the way – if she comes over and explodes at us I'm running away and leaving you to deal with her."

"Leo – I'm an alien robot. Mikaela won't be a problem."

xxxxx

"Where are you off to then?" Sam asked. Will was throwing his suitcases onto Ironhide's truck bed and covering them over with tarpaulin. Even though everything was over now, Sam still cared about Will.

"Epps suggested a while ago that I take Ironhide and go on a little holiday." Will sighed. "I decided to listen to him for once and seeing as I'm a civilian now I don't have to worry about taking leave. They'll call me if they need me." He patted the topkick affectionately. "I think Ironhide could use some time away anyway. He hasn't been the same after Russia, have you?" the topkick flashed it's lights in agreement. Ironhide hadn't really spoken to anyone except Optimus and Will after they had returned home from Russia. "I'm gonna take a couple of days off and maybe head off to Australia for a holiday."

"Sounds good." Sam said. "I wish I could come with you."

"I wish you could come with me too." Will smiled. "I guess we'll have to catch up when I get back."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam sighed. He caught sight of Leo and Alice waving at him. They were obviously trying to get his attention for some reason. He turned to Will. "I'll be back in a sec to say goodbye."

"Okay... but I wanna get a move on." Will said. "Me and Ironhide are getting on one of the ships that docks here."

"I won't be long." Sam said.

xxxxx

"Why did you two bring me in here?" Sam asked. Alice and Leo had whisked him off into one of the hangars on the edge of the runway.

"Sam... we need to tell you something." Alice said. "Well, Leo has to tell you something. Please... don't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault. Well, it was, because it takes two to tango... well..."

"Alice, just stop talking." Sam smiled. He turned to Leo. "She rambles a lot now, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Leo grinned. "She's unsure whether she's saying the right things a lot of the time. It's a wonder there isn't a language barrier between us as well as a species one."

"Hey, I could start speaking in Cybertronian."

"Please don't."

"Guys – what is it you needed to tell me?" Sam asked. Leo and Alice looked at each other.

"Sam... it's about Alicia..." Leo said hesitantly. "She... she's not your daughter."

"WHAT?"

"Sam, I'm sorry – Mikaela arrived in Hawaii and I met her at the airport, then we went for a meal and a couple of drinks and that night is still really hazy to me... all I know is that we had sex, and I didn't use a condom... and then she took a pregnancy test and wondered if it was actually my baby, but then we checked the dates and it's almost 100% that Alicia is my daughter, not yours." Leo took a deep breath. "Sam, say something... anything... punch me?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sam threw his arms around Leo and Alice in a big hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Does this mean you're going to run after Will, declare your love to him in front of _everyone_ and drive off into the sunset because you have nothing to feel guilty about now?" Alice asked. "Oh yeah... I'll let you do the honours." Alice reached into her hand bag and handed a CD to Sam. "This the copy Galloway made. I thought you might like to destroy it yourself."

"Thanks, Alice." Sam grinned. "But I think Will be there to help me."

"Alright then, go and find him then run off into the sunset. Enjoy life." Leo smiled.

"After I've spoken to Mikaela." Sam couldn't believe it. He had nothing to feel guilty about – Alicia wasn't his daughter. "Can you... can one of you get Mikaela? I don't exactly want to publicly embarrass her..."

"I'll go and find her." Alice said and slipped out of the hangar, leaving Sam and Leo in silence.

"So... you're really not mad?" Leo asked cautiously.

"Nope." Sam said, stretching his arms. "I'm not mad... I mean, okay, she cheated on me, but I've been cheating on her for seven years... and at least she was cheating on me with someone of the _opposite_ sex."

"So we're still mates?" Leo asked.

"Of course we are!" Sam replied. "If you and Alice ever need a place to hide just give me a call. I'll give you a hand if you're in the area. If you're in the States call my parents. I'm sure they would be happy to help you out."

"Thanks Sam." Leo held out his hand and Sam shook it. Alice walked back into the hangar, followed by Mikaela. Sam turned around to face her.

"You know, don't you?" Mikaela sighed.

"Yes."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Mikaela, I don't hate you... I've been..." Sam sighed. "I've been keeping secrets too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I... I haven't exactly been honest with you... for a few years now..."

"How many?"

"Seven."

"Seven years?" Mikaela asked.

"I've been seeing Will behind your back." Sam replied. "And now that I know Alicia isn't my child I'm leaving you for him. I have nothing to feel guilty about now."

"What?" Mikaela asked. "You're joking, aren't you? You're pissed that I had sex with Leo... right?"

"Nope." Sam replied. "I'm not. I think that just proves that this... us... it's not going to work. It was great when it did, but it won't work anymore. I'm sorry." He stepped forwards and kissed Mikaela on the forehead. "I'm really sorry, 'Kaela. I guess... we'll see each other around."

"I guess." Mikaela sighed. "Even thought she isn't your biological daughter... you're always welcome to visit... if you want. It would be nice to still see you, even if we aren't going to be together again."

"Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed. "Mikaela is being nice?"

"No-one asked you to say anything, did they?" Mikaela turned to face Alice with her hands on her hips. "Can you just but out, please?"

"Aww 'Kaela, we're basically family now!" Alice grinned, linking arms with Leo. "I'm Alicia's aunt, seeing as me and Leo have decided to splash a huge bunch of cash on a big wedding."

"Oh God... kill me now." Mikaela mumbled.

xxxxx

Sam walked out of the hangar. Will and Ironhide were nowhere to be seen. He ran over to Sarah, who was loading lots of cardboard boxes and suitcases onto the C-17 nearby – she was leaving Diego Garcia and never coming back. She had no reason to. Sam felt sorry for her – he was the reason she was leaving. He was the reason Annabelle was going to grow up without a father. He had split them up. He shook his head. He had to do this for himself. He'd been trying to please other people for too long.

"Sam, are you going to stand there and frown or did you come over here for a reason?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah... Ironhide was parked near here a second ago. Will was getting ready to leave with him to get a boat to Australia. I don't suppose you know where they are?" Sam asked.

"He's gone, Sam." Sarah replied. "We said our goodbyes and he's gone. He's going to the port to leave."

"He's gone without saying goodbye?" Sam asked.

"Of course he's gone." Sarah replied. "He doesn't want to miss his boat. And he did say goodbye. I told him he's welcome to see Annabelle whenever he wants too. She is his daughter, after all. I guess I might find someone else, but no-one can ever replace him."

"He didn't say goodbye to me." Sam mumbled. "I'll see you later. I have to find him." Sam dashed across the tarmac, heading for the Autobot hangar.

"Sam? Why would he –" Sarah stopped in mid-sentence and suddenly realised. "Oh my God..." Sam had been the one in the video. A couple of minutes later, Bumblebee sped out of the Autobot hangar with Sam behind the wheel. He had to get to Will before he left, and tell them that they could be together now without feeling guilty about anything.

xxxxx

"I just wish he'd come to say goodbye. I guess whatever Alice and Leo told him was too important for him to miss." Will sighed. He was waiting to board the boat with Ironhide, behind a queue of residents from Diego Garcia, who were going in search of better jobs abroad. "You never know... that might have been the last time that we ever see each other."

"You'll see each other again." Ironhide's voice rumbled from the speakers.

"Ironhide, sh. It's not normal for cars to talk to people." Will muttered.

"Close the window then, and no-one can hear me talking." Ironhide grumbled.

"I'm not closing the window, it's too hot." Will smiled.

"Fine." Ironhide snorted and fell silent. Will tapped the window ledge, hoping that the queue would start to move soon. Someone began to honk their car horn behind them. At first, Will could put up with it. After a while, it started to get annoying. Everyone else was waiting patiently, so why couldn't they?

"Excuse me, Ironhide." Will sighed, opening the door. "Clearly someone needs to be taught some manners." Then he spotted the yellow and black camaro at the back of the line. Will jogged down there and Sam got out of the car. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I want to come with you." Sam insisted.

"But –" Will was cut off by Sam grabbing the front of his T-shirt and pressing his lips to Will's in a passionate kiss. When Sam broke away, Will tried to gather his thoughts again. "Wait... you and Mikaela... what happened? You didn't leave her for me, did you?"

"Well..." Sam took a deep sigh. "It turns out that Alicia isn't my daughter. Leo's the father."

"... What?"

"Yeah I know, it was back when he was filthy rich and owned a hotel in Hawaii." Sam said dismissively. "So, anyway, me and Mikaela... well, we decided to split up... it wasn't going to work, considering we both haven't been completely honest with each other." Sam shrugged. "I went to tell you, but you had already left. I talked with Sarah and she told me you had left. I had to come after you, Will. I love you."

"I love you too." Will said. He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Are you coming to Australia with me, then?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to!" Will smiled. He patted the camaro on the hood. "Thanks for bringing him to me, Bee." The camaro flashed it's lights in acknowledgment then reversed, heading back to the NEST base. Sam and Will watched him drive away. When they turned back, Ironhide was at the front of the queue, and wasn't moving. "Oh God, we better get back to Ironhide before people start honking at me for real reasons!"

"Oh, so me leaving Mikaela for you isn't a real reason?"

"Nah." Will grinned. He kissed Sam again. "Come on, let's go."

**End.**

**Finally! That's the end, and everyone has a happy ending. Well, almost everyone. I don't think Sarah and Mikaela are too happy, but they'll get by :)**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this and its predecessor, "One Last Time". I've really enjoyed writing them, and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading them. If anyone has any questions, you can e-mail me. Don't worry, I don't bite.**

**I'd love to hear your comments on the ending and I look forward to reading them :)**

**I Caught Myself, signing off :D**


End file.
